Traída
by Madu Black
Summary: O que fazer quando se é traída? Deixar-se abater como a um animal? Seguir em frente e aprender com seus erros? Bella fez escolhas na vida, foi enganada e traída, Edward e Jacob estão ali para ajudá-la, mas ela aceitará essa ajuda? Beta: Fer demello
1. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora:**

Ola meninas estamos ai em mais uma fic minha dessa vez com beta desde o começo!!!

Fer não vivo mais sem você!!

Vamos lá, essa fic é uma fic mais adulta que eu to fazendo aqui!!! Com fortes emoções e momentos quentes minha marca registrada.

Bella, terá que aprender a viver, cometer erros e seguir em frente, nunca deixar que um tombo a faça ficar no chão!

Se for Team Edward se prepare para um personagem totalmente diferente do Edward que temos por ai, entre e se aconchegue!

Se for Team Jacob se prepare para amá-lo ainda mais, ele esta fodástico aqui!!!

**E se ler nem quero saber de reclamações por conta do shipper aqui Bella vai ficar com o Edward e com o Jacob, com quem ela termina no final?**

Não dou spoiler vai ter que ler e acompanhar!!!

Espero contar com vocês pra mais uma fic minha, porque eu escrevo pra preencher uma satisfação minha mas eu posto pra vocês!!!


	2. Cap 1

**Cap. 1 Traição**

**Bella**

Era meu primeiro dia das férias de verão. Me formei, nem acredito! Nossa viagem de férias iria começar. Iríamos eu, minha mãe, seu marido Phil e o filho dele, que era meu namorado por sinal. Passaríamos as férias na cidade natal de nossa família.

Minha mãe ficou viúva ainda muito nova, meu pai Charlie morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos, deixando eu e meu irmão sem uma referência masculina que é importante na vida dos filhos. Meu irmão mais velho Bradley tem 28 anos, 10 a mais que eu. Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 18 anos até o momento, já que dentro de dois meses estarei fazendo 19 e já estarei em Nova York para estudar Artes em Juilliard.

Minha mãe ficou sozinha por muito tempo, até que então ela conheceu Phil, quando ele e seu filho Jared vieram para Seattle. Ele também era viúvo, minha mãe acabou conhecendo Phil graças a mim, já que eu namoro Jared.

Um ano depois eles se casaram, isso faz três meses. Apesar de confiar em Jared, não sinto o mesmo pelo pai dele, mas minha mãe merece ser feliz, então nunca falei nada. Fui até madrinha no casamento. E agora estávamos indo para Forks passar essas férias de verão, o que eu e Jared protestamos com veemência, mas em vão os dois estavam decididos. Minha família era rica, meu pai foi um bom administrador e deixou uma boa herança para minha mãe, nossa propriedade em Forks era muito grande, uma fazenda linda, com cavalos, lagos e matas para fazer trilha. O que nos alegrava era que nossos amigos Jessica e Mike viriam para ficar conosco, eles chegariam daqui a dois dias. Mas até lá...

Sabia muito bem o que se passava na cabeça de Jared, ele andava me enchendo o saco para a gente transar, como eu era virgem estava com medo, ainda não sabia se era isso que eu queria. E ele bufava toda vez que eu dizia não, estava ficando chato isso, eu acabaria cedendo para agradá-lo de uma vez. Eu era assim, sempre fazendo o que os outros queriam. Sem me preocupar com o que _eu_ realmente queria.

_ Olha Bella, que lindo! - Minha mãe me tirou dos meus devaneios. Era o início da entrada da fazenda, passávamos por um penhasco antes e a imagem era de tirar o fôlego. Jared me deu um beijo na bochecha e falou no meu ouvido bem baixinho, para que somente eu ouvisse:

_ Vamos ter muito tempo sozinhos aqui. - E deu uma mordida de leve na minha orelha. Arrepiei-me. Mas um frio na minha barriga não me deixou relaxada como deveria.

Sorri para ele timidamente. Com certeza eu ficaria perto de mamãe e Phil. Se eu fugisse de Jared durante nossa estadia aqui ele ligaria? Ri com esse pensamento, covarde pensei comigo mesma. É só o Jared e ele prometeu ser carinhoso.

Chegamos à fazenda Fênix. Um nome bem incomum, mas foi papai que colocou. A ave que renasce das cinzas já que a fazenda quando comprada estava totalmente abandonada e meu pai teve bastante trabalho para restaurá-la. Por isso o nome, tinha bastante quartos e eu fui para o meu, os empregados iriam trazer as malas depois.

Bradley chegaria ao próximo mês, ele iria tirar férias pela primeira vez. Ele advogava numa grande firma em Nova York e já estava sendo cogitado como sócio.

_ Entra. - Falei para quem batia à porta.

_ Bella minha querida, como você cresceu. - Sue me disse quando entrou.

_ Sue que saudades, sentimos sua falta em minha formatura, por que não foi? – falei enquanto abraçava Sue. Ela ajudou minha mãe a me criar. Trabalha com nossa família há muitos anos.

_ Harry está muito doente e Seth também estava se formando, já se mandou para Nova York, vai ficar com Leah. Desculpe-me, meu bem. - Ela olhava para mim com tanto carinho.

_ Harry está melhor? - Perguntei preocupada.

_ Sua mãe mandou ele para Seattle para uma bateria de exames, mas ainda não saíram os resultados. - Ela me disse. Sorri concordando.

_ Bom suas malas estão aqui. - Sue colocou tudo para dentro e eu a ajudei. Levamos para o closet e arrumamos tudo.

_ Que garoto bonito é o seu namorado. - Ela falou sorrindo para mim.

_ Sim, Jared é muito lindo. - Falei suspirando. Sue sorriu para mim.

_ Que bom que o pai dele e sua mãe estão juntos e bem. Ele a faz feliz, é isso que importa não é? - Sue falou enquanto arrumava as roupas.

_ Sim, a felicidade de mamãe é o que importa.

Terminamos tudo Sue falou de sua filha Leah que estava em Nova York tentando a carreira de modelo e Seth iria estudar administração na Universidade de Nova York. Mamãe patrocinou todos os estudos dos dois, as viagens de Leah para Paris, onde ela fez o curso com o melhor instrutor de passarela do mundo, hoje ela estava na melhor agência de modelos, não só por sua beleza e graça, mas também por uma indicação de Renné Swan o que ajudou um pouco.

Tomei um banho e desci para o jantar. Comemos juntos e conversamos bastante, ficamos na sala conversando e como em Forks fazia frio mesmo no verão a lareira estava ligada. Estava bem cansada da viagem então fui dormir. Jared subiu comigo e me beijou com carinho.

_ Eu posso voltar mais tarde. - Falou enquanto beijava minha clavícula. Eu estava sem ar.

_ Jared, mamãe pode saber e eu ainda não estou pronta. - Ele bufou e se afastou.

_ E quando vai ficar pronta. Quando já estiver em Juilliard? E eu em Harvard? - Vi uma ira nos seus olhos que nunca tinha visto antes, me assustei e dei um passo para trás.

_ Esquece, boa noite. - Ele se virou para sair. A culpa já inundava meus pensamentos.

_ Espera. No dia que a gente for para a cabana, quando Jéssica e Mike chegarem, se lembra a gente combinou? Pode ser nesse dia. - Eu já estava arrependendo-me do que eu disse, mas o sorriso que ele deu fez-me pensar que talvez fosse certo, afinal eu o amava, não é?

Os dois dias em que Mike e Jéssica ainda não tinham chegado foram maravilhosos, Jared estava tão atencioso que eu só poderia ter tomado a decisão certa. Eu me entregaria para ele no final de semana. O tempo passou rápido e logo eles chegaram.

_ Bella, que maravilha a fazenda! Eu amo cavalos, vamos cavalgar quando? - Jéssica sempre animada. Nossa amizade era mais por conveniência, Jéssica gostava de ser popular e eu era popular, então...

Desde que eu estava com Jared eu já tinha mudado minha aparência algumas vezes. Um dia ele falou que gostava de loiras e eu simplesmente mudei a cor dos meus cabelos, desde então estou assim loira. Meus cabelos naturais são castanhos com luzes avermelhadas e meus olhos são castanhos. Jéssica tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, mas ela estava ficando loira devagar, eu diria que logo seus cabelos estariam loiros, ela sempre me copiava e eu achava um pouco demais, porém não ficava brava com ela por isso.

O final de semana chegou e nós combinamos de ir para a cabana, eu já estava ansiosa demais com tudo. Minha mente rejeitava a idéia, como se fosse errado, mas eu não encontrava um motivo para não ir em frente. O meu relacionamento com Jared pedia por isso. Ele estava tão feliz. Eu era tímida demais para falar com Jéssica, então não tinha com quem falar, já que minha mãe provavelmente não gostaria nada dessa idéia.

Jared dirigia o carro e toda hora me lançava olhares de carinho. Chegamos à cabana rapidamente e já fomos para os quartos deixar as malas. Iríamos ficar dois dias aqui, a cabana era bem confortável, com quatro quartos, eu já tinha dito que isso não era uma cabana e sim uma casa, mas mesmo assim todos chamavam ela de cabana. Algum funcionário da fazenda deveria ter vindo aqui e arrumado tudo para a gente, estava cheiroso, com madeira para a lareira e comida na geladeira, sem falar nas roupas de cama e banho limpas, eu e Jéssica teríamos que curtir e mais nada, tudo estava pronto. Saí do quarto e os meninos olhavam a geladeira na cozinha.

_ Não tem bebida aqui, mas eu trouxe. - Jared disse indo até sua mala e tirando uma garrafa de vodca.

_ Mas por que vocês querem bebida? - Eu me assustei com essa atitude do Jared.

_ Ah Bella é só para a gente se divertir um pouco. Ninguém vai ficar bêbado. - Jéssica falou entrando na cozinha, dei de ombros eu não iria beber mesmo.

_ Tem um lago, não muito longe daqui, como o dia está ensolarado, o que vocês acham de ir nadar? - Jéssica falou olhando para todos. Eu gostei da idéia e ampliei meu sorriso. Os meninos concordaram também.

Fui para o quarto, peguei meu biquíni e fui ao banheiro me trocar, quando saí de lá Jared, que estava no quarto, veio para o meu lado. Meu coração acelerou.

_ Assim eu não vou querer ir ao lago. - Disse chegando bem perto da minha boca. O beijo que ele deu tinha um pouco de amargo e fúria, eu devia estar delirando, tudo isso era medo de transar na primeira vez, só podia ser isso.

_ Jared, temos o final de semana inteiro para nós, vamos senão os dois vão ficar falando. - Ele se separou de mim, mas ainda estava com um sorriso safado no rosto. Como alguns dias atrás em casa, seu olhar era meio animalesco. Pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes, eu estava literalmente louca. Jared sempre foi doce comigo, eu não tinha do que temer.

A tarde no lago foi uma delicia, mergulhamos e brincamos, fizemos um piquenique, Jared tomou tanto suco e eu fiquei na Coca-Cola quente. Num dado momento, Jéssica e Mike sumiram e Jared aproveitou para me agarrar. Suas mãos foram para meus seios e sem aviso ele já os estava sugando. Eu estava estática. Ele gemia e sua mão foi para meu sexo e eu me afastei dele.

_ Para! Aqui não, eles podem voltar. - Falei em pânico.

_ Calma, eles vão demorar, afinal eles fazem o que você nega para mim. - Tinha um cinismo que eu nunca tinha visto em Jared na vida. Seu rosto estava próximo do meu e seu hálito tinha cheiro de álcool.

_ Jared para, você bebeu. - Falei amedrontada, o porquê de eu estar com medo é que eu não sabia.

_ Bella para de ser chata, está estragando meu final de semana. Vem. - Ele me puxou para um beijo, sua boca colou na minha com força, seu hálito era nojento. Eu tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele era forte. Suas mãos arrancaram a parte de cima do meu biquíni, ele soltou da minha boca para ir para os meus seios, ele mordeu um enquanto amassava o outro.

_ Para Jared, eu não quero. - Falei conseguindo por fim me afastar dele, me abaixei para pegar o biquíni e ele simplesmente me empurrou, me jogando no chão. Bati minha cabeça numa pedra e fiquei meio zonza.

Jared veio para cima de mim e me virou de frente para ele. O susto pelo que vi foi tanto, que por um momento fiquei sem reação, aquele ali na minha frente não era mais o meu namorado e sim um animal, suas mãos seguraram meus punhos e a outra foi para a parte de baixo do meu biquíni. Nesse momento eu acordei: Jared iria me forçar a transar com ele, comecei a espernear e consegui me soltar de novo. Virei e tentei me levantar, mas ele simplesmente me deu um soco. Caí e chorei.

_ Jared para, eu não quero. - Já soluçava. Ele estava louco.

_ Se negando para mim esse tempo todo, enquanto as garotas da escola simplesmente davam em cima de mim. Meu pai falava para ter paciência, que o golpe seria bom, muito dinheiro. - Eu escutava tudo, mas ainda chorava e tentava me soltar, minha cabeça latejava.

Jared passou sua língua em mim e nessa hora eu achei que fosse vomitar. Ele ainda segurava minhas mãos com uma das suas e, com sua mão livre, afastou meu biquíni e enfiou seus dedos em mim.

_ AH... PARA! - Eu gritava e chorava junto. Ele estocava sua mão em mim e sua boca mordia meu pescoço. Juntei todas as minhas forças e tentei me separar dele de novo, minhas costas estavam arranhadas das pedras que haviam na beirada do lago. Por fim, consegui dar um chute nele e ele me soltou, me levantei correndo e tentei fugir, ele foi mais rápido e me deu um soco na cabeça, cai de cara no chão e apaguei.

...

...

...

Uma dor profunda me fazia sair da escuridão, eu não queria, sabia que algo horrível me aguardava na luz, mas a dor ainda me cutucava, me rasgando, me fazendo acordar, minha cabeça estava explodindo, só que a dor intensa não vinha dali. Uma coisa viscosa e pegajosa saía da minha boca e o cheiro me fez querer desmaiar de novo.

_ Isso, que cuzinho apertadinho... – ouvi Jared dizer em meio a gemidos. Foi quando realmente entendi. A dor vinha de dentro de mim. A certeza do que estava acontecendo comigo fez brotar lágrimas nos meus olhos. Eu sentia cada vez que ele se afundava no meu ânus, rasgando minha carne, me esfolando, me aleijando. Com o pouco de forças que ainda tinha, segurei uma pedra na minha mão e quando Jared estava fazendo o movimento de sair de dentro de mim, juntei todas as minhas forças e me virei para ele o acertando com tudo na cabeça, levantei o mais rápido que pude e comecei a correr como louca.

Parecia que eu estava correndo há dias, na verdade tinha quase certeza que estava fazendo isso. Meu corpo estava muito fraco, eu não tinha mais forças. Mas alguma ordem de dentro de mim me mandava correr o mais longe e rápido que eu pudesse e minhas pernas obedeciam, caía e tropeçava repetidas vezes, mas sempre me levantava e continuava a correr. Eu tinha uma pequena consciência de que estava nua e sangrando, mas ainda assim corria, até que caí com tanta força e bati a cabeça, então tudo se apagou novamente.

**Jacob**

Estava andando pela mata, caçando mais precisamente, era isso que dava para fazer aqui em Forks e mais nada. Só vim passar as férias aqui por insistência de meu pai, por mim eu ficava em Nova York, mas como minhas irmãs viriam e eu estava de férias pela primeira vez na vida, acabei cedendo. Porque não? Meus amigos logo viriam pra cá também.

Estava concentrado em achar algum cervo quando escuto passos de alguém correndo e, de repente, uma garota nua passa correndo por mim e cai, batendo a cabeça numa pedra. Corri até ela e vi que estava convulsionando. Seu corpo tinha espasmos e se debatia, tirei meu casaco para cobri-la e quando terminei, ela já tinha parado de tremer. Tinha um corte no lábio e estava toda suja de terra, cobri seu corpo com meu casaco e tentei verificar se ela não tinha algum machucado grave, olhando-a percebi sangue saindo no meio de suas pernas e tive certeza que alguém tinha violado ela. Peguei-a com delicadeza e a coloquei no meu colo, segui então para onde meu carro estava. Era longe, mas eu agüentaria levá-la até lá.

A garota resmungou e se mexeu apavorada no meu colo, mas não acordou. Olhei bem para seu rosto, estava inchado ao lado da boca, o canalha deu um soco nela, seu supercílio tinha um corte que já estava fechado, mas seu rosto estava coberto por sangue. Seus cabelos eram loiros e seus joelhos também estavam esfolados.

_ Por favor, não. - Ela falou choramingando. Meu peito se encheu de ira, se eu encontrasse o canalha que fez isso era capaz de matá-lo.

_ Shii, calma... Você está segura agora. - Ela tremeu, mas não acordou.

Chegamos ao carro e fui para o hospital, na área que estávamos não tinha sinal no celular e logo que entrei numa área com cobertura liguei para minha irmã Rachel, ela estava em casa e saberia me dizer o que fazer.

_ Alô. - Era meu pai.

_ Pai, chama a Rachel rápido é urgente.

_ Oi Jake, tudo bem o que aconteceu? - Rachel devia estar do lado de meu pai, suspirei aliviado.

_ Eu encontrei uma garota na floresta, com claros sinais de estupro. O que eu faço? Ela está desmaiada. Levo-a para o hospital da reserva ou para o hospital de Forks?

_ Para Forks, já estou saindo daqui e te encontro lá. Quer que eu avise a polícia?

_ Sim, diga que a encontrei na parte leste do lago, o canalha pode estar por lá ainda.

_ Certo. – ela desligou e eu rumei para Forks. Demorei uma meia hora para chegar.

Rachel já estava na porta me esperando, juntamente com ela tinha uma enfermeira e mais uma médica. Parei ao lado da entrada e elas já abriram a porta para pegar a garota.

_ Jake, Oh meu Deus! – Sim, o estado dela era lastimável. Ajudei-as a tirar a garota de dentro do carro e a colocamos numa maca. Ela ainda estava desmaiada, mas sua respiração era regular.

_ Rachel, ela bateu a cabeça quando caiu e teve uma convulsão. – falei para minha irmã.

_ Certo, Quil mandou outro policial para tomar seu depoimento. Ele foi com Embry para o lago, a cabana dos Swan fica perto de lá e parece que a filha de Sra. Swan estava com uma amiga e os namorados passando o final de semana por lá, mas ainda não sabemos se é uma delas. - Rachel já estava com a maca na sala de emergência e eu fui barrado pelo Paul.

_ Jacob, Quil me pediu para tomar seu depoimento. – sentei-me e comecei a relatar o que aconteceu para ele. Ele anotava e concordava me deu uma vontade se socá-lo, eu queria saber se estava tudo bem com a garota.

Depois de algumas horas eu tive noticias do estado da garota. Quil não tinha encontrado ninguém no lago, mas tinha achado rastros de sangue, provavelmente foi ali que tudo começou. Rachel chegou perto de mim e me chamou no canto.

_ Como ela está? - Perguntei.

_ Ainda sedada. Ele a estuprou pelo ânus, ela está na cirurgia, perfuração e tinha um braço quebrado também, alguns dentes do lado direito caíram e foram precisos 14 pontos no supercílio. Acho que ali não vai ficar nenhuma cicatriz, eu tentei fazer um bom trabalho, ela estava também com alguns arranhões nas costas e marcas de mordidas. Ainda não sabem quem ela é? - Rachel perguntou.

_ Não, Quil ainda não conseguiu falar com os adolescentes que estavam no lago e ninguém ainda a deu como desaparecida. – falei com tristeza.

_ Bom, eu vou ficar aqui até ter notícias da cirurgia. Vai para casa e descansa um pouco. – ela falou passando a mão no meu rosto.

_ Não, só vou quando souber quem ela é. – nisso Quil entrou com uma senhora chorando ao seu lado. Deveria ser a mãe da garota.

_ Onde está minha filha? – ela gritou. Rachel foi falar com ela.

_ Oi, eu sou a Drª Rachel Black, a senhora está falando da desconhecida que entrou na emergência hoje? – Rachel foi delicada. A senhora chorava, logo depois entrou uma menina e um garoto ao seu lado a abraçando, a garota chorava também e por último um homem com um garoto do seu lado. Mas eles não pareciam abalados. O garoto tinha um machucado no rosto

_ Sim, é a minha filha, Isabella Swan. – ela tirou uma foto e mostrou para minha irmã.

_ Ela está em cirurgia e logo saberemos mais detalhes. – minha irmã pegou a foto e veio para o meu lado, a senhora a seguiu.

_ Jacob, veja. O que você acha? – eu olhei a foto e me assustei, ela era uma garota linda, com olhos expressivos, castanhos como chocolate e cabelos loiros. Sorrindo ao lado de um homem mais velho.

_ Parece. – a senhora colocou a mão no coração e se sentou.

_ Me fale como minha filha está. – minha irmã pediu para que ela a acompanhasse e me chamou para que fosse também.

_ Esse é meu irmão Jacob, ele que encontrou sua filha. – ela me olhou e pediu, não implorou.

_ Me falem, por favor, como Bella está?

_ Eu encontrei sua filha na floresta, aparentemente ela foi violentada, ela estava correndo nua e caiu na minha frente, então eu a trouxe para o hospital. - Falei tudo sem parar. A Sra. Swan olhou para minha irmã, agora esperando as notícias médicas.

_ Isabella, está em cirurgia porque sofreu uma perfuração e pode haver infecção, seu braço direito está quebrado e teve um corte no supercílio, além de alguns dentes perdidos. Apesar da violência que ela passou, sua filha sobreviverá. – minha irmã disse com carinho para a mãe da garota.

Ficamos mais algumas horas ali e depois o cirurgião deu as boas notícias: ela estava bem e já estava no quarto. A mãe dela foi vê-la, Quil queria ir junto para tomar o depoimento, mas foi impedido pelo médico.

_ Ela já passou por um trauma muito grande, vamos com calma.

Fui liberado por Quil e fui para casa, sabia que ela estava bem, então fiquei mais relaxado.

Durantes os dias seguintes acompanhei as notícias através de minha irmã, o caso foi abafado. Mas quem tinha feito isso com ela foi o próprio namorado, ele estava bêbado e alegou que ela pediu. O caso foi a julgamento rápido, para quem tinha dinheiro era fácil. O namorado dela pegou 15 anos.

_ E o pai dele tentou ainda chantagear a mãe da Bella, mas ela não cedeu. O divórcio sai em algumas semanas, parece que o irmão dela é advogado em Nova York. Ele trabalha num escritório que se chama Volturi ou algo assim, você conhece? – Rachel me perguntou.

_ Sim, já ouvi falar.

Meus amigos Emmett e Edward vieram passar alguns dias em Forks, éramos amigos de faculdade. Ficamos no mesmo dormitório desde o primeiro ano, depois disso nunca mais nos separamos. Eles tinham uma irmã chamada Alice, que faria um curso de moda em Nova York. A família deles era de Chicago, mas todos iriam se mudar para Nova York, já que os filhos estavam morando lá agora. O restante dos dias foi tranqüilo, quando fui embora o caso Swan tinha sido totalmente esquecido por mim. A mãe dela mandou presentes para mim, a própria Bella tinha escrito um bilhete de agradecimento, me chamando de bom samaritano, o irmão dela fez questão de me entregar e agradecer pessoalmente. Segundo ele, ela estava se recuperando.

A volta para Nova York foi mais que bem vinda, foram 30 dias bem descansados, já fazia três anos que não tirava férias, me formei em economia e desde então trabalho duro numa empresa importante em NY. Estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo, com 26 anos não é qualquer um que pode ser o CEO de uma grande empresa. Mas já estava cansado das férias, sentindo falta do agito da Big Apple.

**N/A: ** Meninas esta ai o cap devo confessar que foi minha primeira cena de estupro então se num ficou muito boa perdoem, devem estar odiando o Jared eu Tb, e esperando o Ed, bom Ed só mais pra frente OK??

**Repetindo: **_Quem ler e for__** Team Jacob **__nada de ficar desesperada quando for à vez do__** Edward **__e se for__** Team Edward **__o mesmo quando for à vez do__** Jacob**_

_Garanto que não vão se arrepender tanto Jacob e Edward vão estar fodas!!!!_

_**Dêem um credito e nada de desespero já ta avisado duas vezes o shipper é duplo!!!!!!**_

Cadê meu review????

Próximo cap semana quem vem!!!! XD

**N/B: **_Pessoas, já deu pra sentir qual vai ser a dessa fic, não é?_

_Cara, cada vez a Madu me surpreende mais com essas histórias envolventes que ela cria para a nossa alegria e deleite. Tem uma coisa que não posso deixar de comentar: fiquei com um ódio mortal desse nojento do Jared! Cara, ele violentou ela e só não o fez antes para não estragar o golpe do pai e ainda por cima diz que ela pediu! Argh * corre e espanca ele*_

_Eu gostaria de agradecer à Maduzinha linda por mais essa parceria, por confiar em mim ao entregar suas obras primas... Muito obrigada gata, de verdade. Adoro você muitão, ta?! Pode ter certeza que vou dar o meu melhor por ela!_

_E vocês, gostaram? Ficaram com vontade de espancar o Jared? O que acharam dessa Bella? Deixem Reviews, a opinião de vocês é muito importante! Mil Beijos... e até o próximo cap!_

_Fer! =D_


	3. Cap 2

**Cap. 2 Recuperando**

**Bella**

_ Mãe, o que aconteceu? – estava confusa, minha mãe estava sentada me olhando e chorando. Meu corpo estava dormente, como se eu estivesse sedada. Tentei tocar seu rosto, mas minhas mãos estavam cheias de tubos que estavam ligados a aparelhos barulhentos que faziam bipes me deixando surda. Podia escutar um que mostrava o ritmo do meu coração, seu ritmo estava aumentando consideravelmente.

_ Calma meu bem, já passou. Você está segura agora. – minha mãe falou ainda chorando.

Então tudo que me aconteceu veio de repente em minha memória, uma dor imensa me invadiu, senti meu peito se apertar e um soluço saiu rasgando pela minha garganta. Não queria acreditar que tudo aquilo realmente tinha acontecido. Lágrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos e eu comecei a sentir falta de ar. Não, não podia ser verdade. Isso não tinha acontecido comigo.

_ Nã-não. – falei soluçando enquanto minha mãe me embalava, mas eu não percebia nada, estava entorpecida, de repente minha vista escureceu.

_ Mãe, quem fez isso com ela? Você sabe? – escutava a voz de Brad ao fundo e queria acordar pra responder ao meu irmão, mas meu inconsciente me mandava ficar ali, era mais seguro, acordar seria doloroso e eu teria que encarar a realidade.

_ Bradley, como saberia? Ela não falou nada ainda, só fica dizendo "não". –tinha tanta dor na voz da minha mãe. Eu sabia que precisava sair do torpor, ela precisava de mim, minha mãe preciosa não podia sofrer, eu tinha que ser forte por ela, ela tinha que saber quem _ele_ era. Abri meus olhos e a luz me cegou por alguns instantes, quando consegui focalizar alguma coisa era somente um borrão.

_ Bella querida, é a mamãe. Seu irmão está aqui. –tinha certo alívio na voz dela. Tentei me sentar, mas não consegui. A dor foi o suficiente para que eu ficasse na mesma posição que estava antes.

_ Bella, está sentido dor? -Meu irmão estava tão preocupado quanto minha mãe.

_ Um pouco. Estou com sede, tem água? – minha mãe pegou um copo com canudo e colocou perto da minha boca. Tomei água e encostei novamente no travesseiro, estava focalizando melhor. A porta se abriu, me encolhi com medo. Era uma médica.

_ Posso entrar? – ela entrou e chegou perto de mim. Tinha um sorriso amistoso no rosto.

_ Vejo que hoje estamos acordadas. Está sentindo alguma dor? - Ela falou sorrindo para mim.

_ Um pouco, mas não quero voltar a dormir. – pedi em desespero.

_ Calma Bella, você já dormiu por três dias, acho que vou deixar você acordada um pouco hoje.

_ Três dias? – perguntei confusa.

_ Sim, vou te aplicar isso e já volto. – ela pegou uma seringa e eu me encolhi de novo, mas ela colocou no tubo de soro que estava pendurado ao lado. Suspirei aliviada. A médica riu.

_ Uma menina valente como você com medo de seringa? – ela tinha muito carinho no olhar, consegui sorri de volta.

_ Como eu vim parar aqui? – perguntei para minha mãe.

Ela me olhava e olhava para a médica, minha mãe parecia ter envelhecido dez anos, sua aparência era cansada, mas ela não me respondeu, quem falou foi à médica.

_ Isabella, você se lembra do que aconteceu? – ela perguntou me olhando. Eu acenei que sim com a cabeça, mas não queria me lembrar do horror que passei.

_ Meu irmão te achou na floresta e como ele me ligou quando estava te trazendo, eu vim para o hospital. Sou médica, mas não trabalho aqui. Sua mãe insistiu que eu continuasse tratando de você. – ela falou tudo pausadamente esperando eu absorver a história.

_ Qual o nome dele?

_ De quem querida? – ela me olhava confusa.

_ Do meu bom samaritano, o seu irmão. – todos sorriram.

_ Jacob, mas todos o chamamos de Jake. – ela respondeu, tinha um sorriso no rosto, ela deveria amá-lo muito.

_ Diga que eu o agradeço, devo minha vida a ele. – Brad veio para o meu lado e segurou meu braço com carinho, ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos. Eu sabia o que ele queria. Eu já tinha forças para encarar isso, era melhor colocar tudo para fora agora e deixar a dor me inundar depois.

_ Foi ele Brad, você sabe quem foi. – já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Jared? – ele perguntou e eu concordei.

_ Querida, você terá que falar isso para a polícia, você sabe, não é? – a médica me lembrou, respirei fundo e falei:

_ Que seja tudo agora, quero acabar logo com isso. E mãe foi tudo armação, eles queriam o nosso dinheiro. – minha mãe já estava sentada, mais lágrimas saiam pelos olhos dela. O bipe do meu coração acelerou novamente, doía ver minha mãe sofrendo.

_ Não se preocupe querida, vamos cuidar de tudo. Você quer falar com a polícia agora? – a doutora perguntou, acenei novamente e ela saiu, provavelmente para chamar os policiais.

Dei meu depoimento. Ao que parece os médicos tinham recolhido material suficiente para mandar Jared para a cadeia, meu irmão cuidou de tudo. Fiquei no total uma semana no hospital, era agradável ali, não recebia visitas de ninguém, minha mãe falou que Jéssica e Mike voltaram para Seattle. Quando saímos do hospital, foi uma exigência minha que fôssemos logo para Nova York, eu não tinha condições de encarar a fazenda nem nossa casa em Seattle, elas tinham lembranças demais de Jared. Ficamos no apartamento de Brad, mamãe iria se mudar para Nova York comigo. Antes de partir, fiz um bilhete para meu bom samaritano e meu irmão entregou. Esse santo que me salvou merecia uma visita minha, mas eu não tinha forças para nada e como eu não estava recebendo visitas, ele também não veio me ver, mas a doutora me contou que ele tinha ficado muito feliz com minha recuperação. Os heróis não se lembram das pessoas que ajudam, mas nós que somos salvos por eles não esquecemos esse gesto nunca, que em uma hora de desespero alguém teve coragem de te estender a mão.

Era começo de verão em Nova York e estava com a temperatura amena e agradável, muito diferente do frio chuvoso "verão" de Forks, na verdade podíamos contar nos dedos os dias de sol que faziam por lá durante o ano todo. O processo contra Jared foi abafado e a imprensa não teve acesso, minha mãe entrou com o pedido de divórcio também. Phil tentou chantagear minha mãe, mas foi uma tentativa vã, ele não tinha nada contra nós. Julho passou como um borrão e agosto veio sem eu notar, eu não saía. Qualquer coisa me assustava e me encolhia com vozes masculinas, como escutei meu irmão falar um dia "ela é um animal acuado". Era assim que eu me sentia. Por insistência da minha mãe e da médica de Forks, comecei a ir me tratar com uma psicóloga, provavelmente eles me achavam louca e como eu não dizia nada para ninguém, eu cedi. Ainda teve a reconstrução dos dentes e a recuperação do braço e do meu corpo em geral, eu parecia inteira e saudável, mas não era bem assim que me sentia.

Na primeira seção, eu entrei muda e sai calada, a psicóloga me olhou no final e falou:

_ Foi agradável, gosto quando as pessoas pagam a fortuna do meu horário para não falar nada. Enquanto você estava aqui, consegui fazer o inventário da minha despensa, espero que você venha amanhã, estou precisando ver se estou preciso de roupas novas e seria agradável ter uma hora de folga para isso. – sorriu e fechou a porta na minha cara. E realmente eu tinha um horário com ela no dia seguinte. Bufei e saí. O motorista estava me esperando no carro, na calçada esbarrei numa garota. Ela foi extremamente grossa:

_ Olha por onde anda! Está cega? – nem preciso dizer que me encolhi como se ela pudesse me ferir. Ela ficou me olhando parecendo arrependida do que disse me virei e fui para o carro, entrei e esperei o motorista dar a partida, quando uma batida no meu vidro me faz saltar no banco e me encolher, pensei que estávamos sendo assaltados. Mas era só a garota mal educada.

O motorista deu partida e ela continuou batendo no vidro, não sei o porquê, mas pedi que ele parasse o carro. Desci o vidro e olhei para ela curiosa.

_ Você não é daqui, né? – ela falou com deboche. Bufei e me desinteressei, fui fechar o vidro e ela falou rápido.

_ Desculpa, eu também não sou. Me mudei há pouco tempo e ainda estou me adaptando, mas me xingaram tanto essa semana que fiquei igual a esses abutres. – consegui rir, ela riu também.

_ Prazer, Alice Cullen. – falou estendendo-me a mão. Dei a minha para ela e falei:

_ Bella Swan. – ela sorriu e falou.

_ A gente se vê por aí, me desculpa mesmo, eu não sou assim. – e saiu. Fechei o vidro e fomos para casa. Em casa fiz o que sempre fazia, fui para meu quarto entrar no torpor, era assim minha vida agora. Eu agüentava assim. Meu irmão tentou arrancar de mim alguma coisa, mas eu nunca falava nada. E minha mãe ficava infeliz quando eu estava triste e assim no torpor, eu agüentava fingir.

No dia seguinte eu fui à psicóloga novamente, mas hoje por birra não queria a deixar fazer lista nenhuma, resolvi falar, falei de Alice e de cabelos que eu estava achando o meu muito loiro, na verdade me dava nojo à cor. Queria urgentemente voltar a ser eu mesma, mas não falei nada do que aconteceu comigo. Ela no fim da hora falou.

_ Entendo que Alice e cabelos possam ser de extrema importância para uma adolescente, mas sei que não foi isso que te trouxe aqui. Saiba que estarei aqui para conversa com você sempre que precisar. – ela me deu um sorriso e acrescentou.

_ Se fosse para ouvir isso assistia Gossip Girl em casa, isso tem de monte lá. - Deu-me tanta raiva. Olhei para ela com fúria.

_ Você não sabe de nada. – levantei-me e sai de lá. Fui para casa furiosa.

Demorou exatamente quinze dias para eu falar alguma coisa com ela, saí de lá um bagaço, como se tivesse passado um caminhão em cima de mim. Foi a primeira vez que a psicóloga não teve nada para falar para mim. Ela só fez uma recomendação para eu fazer aulas de dança, não importando qual tipo de dança e aulas de defesa pessoal, segundo ela, essas atividades me fortaleceriam psicologicamente. A audiência estava marcada para o meio de agosto e seria a última vez que eu veria Jared na minha frente. Por incrível que pareça, foi menos difícil do que eu estava imaginando, dei meu depoimento e fui embora. Meu irmão me falou que ele pegou quinze anos de prisão. Isso não me deixou feliz, mas sim satisfeita, ele estava trancado e não faria mais mal para ninguém.

O fim de agosto estava chegando e em setembro começaria as aulas em Juilliard, tinha balé lá, mas resolvi fazer em uma escola normal. Eu já tinha feito aulas durante alguns anos e sabia um pouco, seria só para me divertir mesmo, como a psicóloga pediu, e entrei em aulas de Muay Thai, não era bem defesa pessoal, mas iria me deixar forte e ágil. Nessas peguei um horário só para mim, comecei a fazer as aulas uma semana antes de começar meu curso na Juilliard. Numa segunda-feira fui à primeira aula de balé, me troquei e fui para a sala, fiquei afastada de todos, principalmente dos meninos. Senti alguém me tocando no ombro assustei-me e me virei rápido.

_ Calma, eu não vou te xingar hoje. – era a garota que me xingou outro dia, consegui sorrir.

_ Como você disse, estamos nos vendo novamente. – falei. Ela me olhou sorrindo e falou.

_ Bella, eu sempre tenho razão, sou uma cigana. – eu ri, era fácil rir com ela.

_ Alice você vai fazer essa aula? – perguntei o óbvio.

_ Vou, é só para me divertir, você é bailarina? – perguntou me analisando.

_ Não, como você estou aqui só para me divertir.

_ Por favor, se juntem em pás de deux! – a professora pediu. Eu congelei, já tinha visto que a aula era mista, mas não imaginava que teria que dançar em pares. Um garoto veio e tirou Alice para ser seu par. Eu fiquei ali encolhida como um bichinho assustado. Um rapaz veio e se apresentou:

_ Oi, pode me chamar de Tommy. – ele estendeu a mão e eu consegui cumprimentá-lo.

_ Bella Swan. – falei timidamente. Ele sorriu.

_ Prometo não te morder, você não faz minha praia. Entende. – falou piscando. Fiquei um pouco confusa. Ele me olhou sorrindo e disse.

_ O Derik, ali com sua amiga, faz mais a minha praia. – consegui rir. Ele era gay, suspirei aliviada.

_ Quer ser meu par? – perguntou para mim.

_ Sim, adoraria. – dei a mão para ele e tomamos nossa posição.

Como eu estava sem dançar a muito tempo, Tommy teve muita paciência comigo. Depois do fim da aula ele disse para mim, Alice e Derik estavam do nosso lado:

_ Ai, é um alivio dançar com uma garota que não fica se esfregando em mim. Amei ser seu par Bella, não desgrudo mais de você. – a risada foi geral. Ele era muito espontâneo. E eu gostei, com ele não precisava me preocupar, ele era profissional, não iria ficar me tarando.

_ O que vocês acham da gente tomar um café? Eu e Bella somos novas aqui na cidade e não conhecemos ninguém. – eu arregalei meus olhos para ela. Os meninos toparam e fomos para o tal café, como era algo inocente resolvi participar e teria Alice comigo, além de o motorista estar me esperando em frente à escola. Nada de ruim poderia acontecer, falei para mim mesma repetidas vezes, como se fosse um mantra.

Sentamos numa mesa no café na esquina da escola, estávamos no Brooklin o bairro mais boêmio de Nova York.

_ Bella da onde você é? – Alice começou. Resolvi ser sarcástica pela primeira vez.

_ Pensei que você soubesse senhora vidente. – todos riram, ela fez um biquinho.

_ De Forks, Washington, mas estávamos morando em Seattle. Minha mãe se mudou para Nova York também, ela ficaria sozinha lá, já que meu irmão está aqui já faz alguns anos.

_ Bom, eu vim de Chicago. Como sua família, a minha também veio toda para cá. – Alice falou. Ela olhou para Derik e ele falou:

_ Los Angeles, vim para tentar uma vaga na AAB. Espero conseguir no semestre que vem.

_ Já eu meu bem, vou começar em Juilliard semana que vem. Acho o programa de lá melhor que o da AAB. – Tommy falou todo pomposo. Rimos com ele.

_ Eu também vou fazer Juilliard, só que artes. – falei. Tommy bateu palmas.

_ Que legal, vamos nos encontrar todos os dias, vamos ficar amigas. – Alice riu muito.

_ E você Alice, veio fazer o que aqui? – perguntei.

_ Moda meu bem, queria o curso de Paris, mas meu pai não deixou, falou que posso fazer o curso de verão ano que vem, então aqui estou eu. – ela fez uma careta quando disse que o pai dela não a deixou ir para Paris.

Conversamos mais um pouco, falando sobre nós mesmos, nos conhecendo, fiquei satisfeita que Derik tinha namorada, era bailarina também. Saímos de lá e nos despedimos, Alice foi comigo até o carro.

_ Bella, vamos trocar telefone. Assim a gente se fala ou quem sabe faz algumas coisas juntas! – ela falou com uma cara de pidona.

_ Claro Alice, eu ainda não fiz amizades, seria gostoso, já que estamos nesse meio artístico. – ela sorriu, trocamos telefones e depois disso nunca mais nos separamos.

Na semana seguinte minhas seções na psicóloga foram sempre brutais, ela analisava as coisas de ângulos tão diferentes e uma coisa que ela me disse numa seção ficou martelando na minha cabeça. Foi logo depois que eu disse que eu tinha cedido para Jared, mesmo não querendo.

_ Eu não queria, mas eu topei mesmo assim, parecia que eu só fazia aquilo por ele. – falei, ela me olhou e disse:

_ Isabella, vou te dizer uma coisa que não tem nada haver com a situação que você passou, estivemos conversando todos esses dias e uma coisa ficou clara pra mim: você é uma pessoa que não sabe dizer não. Entenda, sei que para o seu ex-namorado naquela hora você disse não, mas e todas as outras vezes? E seu cabelo? E suas maneiras? Suas amizades? Tenho certeza que vir falar comigo não foi idéia sua, apesar de te ajudar, mas você precisa aprender a dizer não, é essencial, tanto quanto respirar. Vamos fazer um exercício: você me disse que seu irmão insiste que você vá a um jantar com ele para conhecer a namorada e a família dela, você me disse que não quer ir, então se você não quer, não vá. – Dra. Coope me olhou e eu apavorei.

_ Você não entende. Meu irmão quer que eu vá, quer apresentar a namorada para a mãe e irmã dele, se eu não for será uma afronta. – eu estava apavorada com o pedido dela.

_ Não será uma afronta seu irmão te obrigar a ir a um lugar ao qual você não quer? Isso seria uma afronta ao seu livre arbítrio, você tem que saber falar não, isso é essencial na nossa vida, você é uma pessoa dotada de sentimentos e desejos, ninguém pode te obrigar a fazer o que não quer. – ela me olhou decidida.

_ Ele nunca mais vai falar comigo. – falei triste. Ela suspirou e falou.

_ Bella, se isso acontecer será infantilidade do seu irmão, vá a esse jantar se for sua vontade, mas se você não quiser ninguém vai poder te obrigar. Você é forte e já superou coisa pior. Você pode passar sua vida sem o sorriso do seu irmão. – ela me olhou decidida, ela não cederia.

_ Está certo, vou tentar. – ela sorriu e me disse:

_ Veja bem, agora eu estou te forçando a uma coisa. Se você quiser ir a esse jantar, me diga com toda convicção "eu quero ir a esse jantar horrível com minha família." Mas se você não quer, diga "sim, eu vou ficar em casa e fazer da minha vida o que eu quiser, eu decido o meu destino." – ela falou sorrindo e piscando, pela primeira vez eu percebi que ela estava completamente certa, ela queria que eu fosse forte e tivesse escolhas e que eu decidisse o que fazer da minha vida. Minha mãe e Brad não poderiam decidir minha vida por mim.

**N/A: Meninas postando antes do prometido hehehe, espero que tenham gostado, como sabem meu primeiro universo alternativo e minha primeira fic adulta!!! **

**Se gostou ou não deixa um review pra me ajudar no próximo!!!**

**Então cadê meu review???**

**Queria convidá-las a ler minha nova oneshoot vocês vão amar!!!**

**./historia/51980/Rude_Boy**

**Comenta lá!!!**

**Agradecer a quem recomendou a fic, a vocês que deixam reviews, a vocês que me deram popularidade e todas que leram aqui!!!**

**Bjss!!!**

_**N/B: **__Gentem, ameeeii o segundo cap! Adorei essa psicóloga da Bella, por esse final já deu pra ver o que a gente pode esperar dessa Bellinha né?! E o que dizer da Alice???? Caraa, não tem jeito: AdoroO essa baixinha! _

_Madu, tá lindo e maravilhoso como sempre! Amei essa Bella decidida que já deu pra perceber que está por vir! To ansiosa pelo Ed fodástico e pelo Jake mais fodástico ainda!!! Aiin... ta Tudo!!! _

_Queria pedir desculpas pela demora pra betar esse! Sorry! Mas compenso no próximo, tá?_

_E aí, o que acharam desse cap? E dessa Bella? E da psicóloga? E da Alice? E da beta? E da Madu? ( hehehehe, desculpe é que eu me empolgo sempre, fato!) Nem preciso dizer que é pra deixar review né? Então, coloquem os dedinhos pra funcionar! _

_Mil bjos_

_Fer! =D_

_Ahh, já passaram por Rude Boy? Então corre lá! Aquela one-shot é tudo! Sério, ta mto hot! Nem preciso ir ao cardiologista, a Madu testa meu córi pra mim, é sério! Se não infarto lendo as fics dela, é pq to mtobem!!! Hehehe... Bjão e corre lá!_


	4. Cap 3

**Cap. 3 Mudança**

**Bella**

Já fazia exatamente 10 minutos que Brad estava discursando sobre os valores familiares, ele nem me deixou terminar de dizer por que eu não ia ao jantar na casa da família da noiva dele. E começou a falar e falar, bom ele era um advogado, era o que ele fazia e no momento ele estava defendendo uma causa: "Bella vai no jantar na casa dos Volturi." Já estava ficando brava, porque depois que minha psicóloga me disse aquelas palavras, essa certeza se fincou em mim: eu era livre pra tomar minhas decisões. Eles nem sabiam, mas eu ia mandar uma bomba maior ainda pra eles. Minha mãe, percebendo que meu irmão já tinha passado do limite, interferiu.

_ Bradley, chega. Se sua irmã não quer ir, ninguém aqui vai obrigá-la a ir. – eu abri um sorriso de vitória, mas minha mãe continuou:

_ Eu convidarei Katleyn para vir jantar aqui em casa e ela poderá conhecer Bella. – eu olhei ofendida para minha mãe. Ela nos olhou sério e eu concordei, afinal era a namorada do meu irmão. Brad suspirou derrotado.

_ Mas mãe, não a chama de Katleyn, é Kate, ela não gosta de Katleyn. – minha mãe sorriu e aquiesceu. Achei que era à hora da verdade, aproveitei que eu estava cheia de coragem.

_ Bom, eu tenho mais um comunicado a fazer. – eles me olharam curiosos. Respirei fundo e falei:

_ Eu vou alugar um apartamento só pra mim, era esse o plano desde o começo, eu preciso aprender a me virar sozinha.

_ Nem pensar nisso, você fica com a mamãe. – Brad já começou de novo, mas foi interrompido pelo gesto da mamãe, ela levantou o braço com a mão para ele.

_ Bells, você não quer deixar esse assunto para outro dia? – minha mãe falou.

_ Não mãe, eu sei que você veio pra Nova York comigo e por mim, mas eu quero fazer como estava combinado antes, eu iria ficar num apartamento sozinha ou com alguma colega de Juilliard, então é isso que eu preciso fazer.

_ Então será assim que vai ser feito, mas com uma condição: sozinha não, com uma colega que a gente conheça, pode ser? – minha mãe falou, era um pedido razoável.

_ Sim, as aulas começam na segunda, eu vejo se encontro alguém e depois procuro um apartamento. – minha mãe sorriu e foi ao lado de Brad.

_ Vamos Bradley, um jantar nos aguarda. – ele concordou e os dois foram para a mansão Volturi. Eu fui para meu quarto, tomei um banho e dormi.

No dia seguinte liguei para Alice, era hoje eu iria voltar à cor normal e natural dos meus cabelos, estava mesmo me sentindo um pouco mais forte e confiante, fruto da conversa adulta e madura com minha mãe.

"Oi Bella, como vai?" – Alice do outro lado da linha.

_ Perfeita e você? – ela bocejou, eu a acordei acabei me sentindo culpada.

"Não tão bem, tenho uma coisa engraçada pra te contar. Vamos nos ver hoje?" – mas é claro que sim, o que ela tava pensando?

_ Alice claro, estou te ligando por isso, preciso da sua ajuda. Quero ir a um cabeleireiro, você conhece algum aqui? – escutei um barulho de algo caído no chão.

"Ah, é claro. Que horas você quer?"

_ O mais rápido possível. – respondi. Ela riu e disse:

"Então passo pra te pegar aí em 20 minutos." – e desligou. Eu me apressei, coloquei uma roupa confortável e fui esperar por ela na sala. Não demorou e o porteiro me avisou da chegada dela, desci e ela estava com um carro na frente do prédio me esperando, entrei e ela começou a ir sentindo Soho.

Enquanto dirigia ela começou a conversar:

_ Conheci sua mãe e seu irmão ontem. – eu estranhei, ela era Volturi?

_ Eu também estava no tal jantar Bella, era o noivado do meu irmão Edward com a vaca da Tânia. – engasguei com o riso.

_ Mas que mundo pequeno! – falei rindo pra ela. – Você não gosta da Tânia? – perguntei o óbvio, porque eu iria conhecer esse povo logo. Alice rolou os olhos.

_ Edward é um burro, tinha que pegar a pior irmã! Pena que Kate esteja com seu irmão, porque ela é legal, a Irina é suportável, os gêmeos são uns idiotas, mas a Tânia é uma cobra: "cuidado com ela", eu vivo dizendo isso. – eu ria com o que ela disse.

_ Nem sabia que seu irmão era noivo da irmã da Kate, Brad nem falou muito ainda da família pra mim, eu nem quis ir. – ela estreitou os olhos e bufou.

_ Não se pode mais confiar na alta sociedade, sua mãe disse que você estava indisposta. – agora eu gargalhei. Alice riu junto comigo.

_ Você não perdeu nada, mas eu gostaria que tivesse ido, me faria companhia, porque eu te falo: esse pessoal é muito sério. Emmett ficou conversando com o Jacob o tempo todo e eu fiquei conversando com seu irmão, Kate e sua mãe por um tempo, sua família é legal. – eu sorri concordando. Aí me lembrei de algo importante.

_ Alice, bem que você poderia morar comigo, não é? Eu não quero ficar com minha mãe e estou procurando uma colega pra dividir um apartamento. – ela tinha estacionado em frente a um salão chique, mas seu rosto estava com um sorriso brilhante. Ela quicou no banco e me deu um abraço.

_ Bella, você é minha heroína, vou falar com meu pai hoje mesmo. Afinal, meus irmãos moraram fora, porque eu não? – ela falou saindo do carro, eu saí também e entramos no salão.

Falei o que queria para o colorista e, depois de uma hora, estava eu de cara nova! Na verdade, com minha cara que eu sempre tive.

_ Ah, que gente assim me dá raiva. – Alice disse me olhando. O que foi que eu fiz pra ela? Percebi que não me encolhi pela primeira vez. Ela bufou.

_ Assim, como você que fica bem com toda cor de cabelo? Está mais linda agora, mas era linda loira também! Tenho certeza que ficaria bem de cabelo preto ou ruivo. – o colorista concordou. Sorri para eles e me achei bonita mesmo, pela primeira vez em dois meses.

Ficamos o dia inteiro rondando o bairro, Soho era um bairro bom que minha mãe não se oporia que eu me mudasse pra cá, já que Manhattan estava fora de questão, era perto demais da minha família e Alice achava o mesmo, e Brooklin nossos pais não gostariam: boêmio demais.

E meu primeiro dia de aula veio como um raio. Juilliard era mais do que eu esperava, as aulas eram sensacionais, no intervalo me encontrei com Tommy. Ele já tinha feito amizades, eu estava conversando com uma garota da aula de história da arte e fomos juntos, os quatro, para a cafeteria. Eu teria aulas só na parte da manhã, depois do almoço teria a tarde toda livre. Já Alice só teria parte da tarde livre, nos encontraríamos para ver um apartamento. Minha mãe tinha ficado muito contente com Alice e os pais dela não se opuseram à sua mudança.

O apartamento era perfeito e, depois de alguns acertos, era nosso. Ficamos dois dias com Tommy andando por feiras de garagens em Jersey comprando o que precisávamos. Tivemos que comprar poucas coisas novas, em uma semana estávamos no apartamento novo. Mas antes de mudar, minha mãe me fez conhecer a namorada do meu irmão, aproveitou meu aniversário e convidou Alice e Tommy também. Como Alice tinha dito que Kate era perfeita para meu irmão, já que ele era sério e ela o oposto, divertida e engraçada, me encantei com ela de primeira. O jantar foi perfeito, somente as pessoas que eu amava estavam ali, nada de grandes acontecimentos. Kate insistiu em me convidar para um Baile que os Volturi davam todos os anos, à fantasia, foi impossível recusar. Seria na próxima semana.

_ Eu ligo falando que fiquei doente. – disse para Alice, que insistia em me levar para escolher a tal fantasia. Eu não iria.

Por mais forte que eu aparentava estar, eu ainda não era forte o suficiente para encarar uma multidão de pessoas e homens bêbados. Eu ficava com medo só de imaginar. Por mais que o Muay Thai me fortalecesse e me deixasse ágil, eu ainda tinha medo.

_ Bella, nem adianta que você vai. Kate foi tão legal e mandou até um convite para Tommy. – Alice disse fazendo biquinho, estávamos em casa, eu ela e Tommy, ele concordava com tudo que ela falava.

_ Se você não for eu não falo com você por uma semana. – Alice disse, meu subconsciente queria ceder, a briga dentro de mim era tanta que desabei no choro. Sem saber o que faria. Eu queria ir, queria ter uma vida normal, mas eu sabia que isso nunca iria acontecer. Os soluços eram tantos que meu corpo tremia. Foi preciso uns minutos para eu poder me sentar e acalmar, Alice segurou minha mão preocupada.

_ Bella, me diga o que aconteceu com você, eu noto, sabe, que você não fica em lugares com muita gente, sempre fica num canto. Só fala comigo e com o Tommy. O que aconteceu com você? Eu sou sua amiga, pode confiar. – eu olhei pra ela e depois para Tommy.

_ Você não fala com homens, algum te machucou? – Tommy, muito perceptivo, perguntou. Sacudi a cabeça dizendo que sim, eu não queria reviver o horror que passei. Alice suspirou.

_ Você quer nos contar o que aconteceu? – fiz que não.

_ Então outro dia, somos seus amigos e estamos aqui sempre que precisar. – Tommy falou segurando minha outra mão.

_ E se eu e Tommy prometermos que não vamos te deixar sozinha durante a festa, com nenhum homem, a não ser que você peça? – Alice disse já toda feliz. Consegui sorrir entre as lágrimas.

_ Mesmo? Prometem? – perguntei olhando os dois. Foi como se eu tivesse apertado o botão "ligar", os dois pularam e me abraçaram e começaram a falar de fantasias. Depois de decidido o que cada um iria usar, saímos para comprar as fantasias, o baile seria dali a alguns dias e Alice já reclamava que teria poucas opções. Ela estava certa.

A fantasia que eu queria não tinha, mas eu tive uma idéia.

_ Já sei, vou só comprar uma máscara, eu já tenho minha fantasia. – eles me olharam, eu ri.

_ Bailarina. – eles se animaram. Alice comprou uma de fada e Tommy alugou uma de fantasma da ópera.

**Edward**

Se não fosse um baile da família de Tânia, eu não iria a essa bobeira. Um monte de ricaços bêbados e fantasiados, depois iriam todos para o hospital tomar glicose. Aliás, era lá que eu era necessário, no hospital, não nessa palhaçada de festa, mas Tânia era ardilosa e sabia romper minhas barreiras. Vai ver é por isso que Alice não ia com a cara dela, antes somente a baixinha fazia isso comigo. Terminei de me vestir, a roupa era ridícula, mas foi Tânia quem escolheu. Médico e enfermeira eram as nossas fantasias, mas a roupa dela era indecente.

_ Está muito curto, Tânia. – disse olhando a roupa dela. O que essa mulher estava pensando, que iria à festa sem roupa?

_ Ed, – eu odiava quando ela me chamava de Ed – está no tamanho certo para o que eu quero fazer. – disse e foi para o banheiro terminar de se arrumar.

Esperei-a na sala, praticamente já estávamos casados, Tânia já morava comigo, o noivado e o casamento dali a um ano eram só meras formalidades.

A festa seria no Met, perto do nosso apartamento, mas mesmo assim Tânia pediu que o motorista nos levasse. Estava lotado, cumprimentei meus sogros com os filhos gêmeos, Jane e Alec e Tânia me arrastou para onde nossos amigos estavam. Eu precisava era de uma bebida pra agüentar esse martírio.

_ Até que enfim vocês chegaram. – Emmett disse cumprimentando Tânia e me dando um soco, Emmett era infantil às vezes.

_ Achei que não viriam! – Black falou rindo da minha cara, ele sabia que eu estava entediado, me passou um copo com uísque que peguei animado. Irina e Kate conversavam no canto e sorriram me cumprimentando. Bebi tudo num gole só.

_ Então, como sua irmã está? – Black perguntou para Bradley, o namorado da Kate, mas notei uma preocupação na voz do Black, algo diferente, vai ver tá pegando a irmã do Bradley, vai saber, pensei.

_ Bem, está aqui. Ela adoraria te conhecer de verdade, ela fala de você. Olha ela ali, vou chamá-la, ela vai realmente ficar contente de te conhecer. – olhei para onde Bradley apontava e me assustei, era onde Alice estava. Eu realmente prestei atenção, Black e Bradley conversavam baixo agora, pelo que notei Black não queria falar com a garota, deveria ser uma das que não saía do pé dele. Mas era muito nova, já que era amiga de Alice, eu já tinha escutado dela em casa quando Alice falou na nova amiga e no meu noivado também quando eu conheci os Swan, ela dançava animada com um rapaz. Tânia me chamou e me desinteressei.

Agora estávamos todos conversando juntos novamente. Resolvi provocar o Black.

_ Cadê a modelo? – ele sacudiu os ombros.

_ Queria compromisso e filhos, caí fora. – eu gargalhei, Black tinha saído no Times essa semana "O Solteiro" agora todas iriam cair em cima dele, mas ele nunca tinha ficado com uma por muito tempo.

_ Um dia você vai arrumar uma que vai te deixar de quatro, aí quero ver. – Tânia disse. Black, que era um safado, olhou pra ela e disse:

_ Tânia, elas é que ficam de quatro pra mim. – disse, tomou um gole de bebida e foi galinhar, provavelmente. Todos rindo muito, Black era um solteirão convicto.

Tânia se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou.

_ Vem, vou te mostrar porque essa roupa. – ela estava na minha frente e tocou de leve meu pau. Olhei pra ver se ninguém estava nos olhando e fui seguindo ela. Paramos num banheiro feminino. Tânia entrou e tinha uma garota ali, ela olhou e falou:

_ Fora. – a garota saiu rapidinho, eu ri, ela era muito mandona, dominava qualquer um, até a mim. Tânia fechou o banheiro e veio ficar de frente pra mim.

_ Agora você não vai se arrepender de ter vindo!

**Jacob**

Festa à fantasia sim, era um pretexto para ficar bêbado e os ricaços pegarem geral a mulherada. Alice me ajudou mandando uma fantasia pra mim, ela mandou junto um bilhete "Vai ficar perfeito", sei. Agora eu olhava as roupas rindo, Alice tinha mesmo senso de humor, _Zorro, _só podia ser brincadeira. Vesti a coisa que, por incrível que pareça, serviu perfeitamente e fui para o tal baile. Estava sozinho, tinha dado um basta na Lauren, ela vindo com esses papos de que a carreira de modelo já estava no fim, que a gente podia dar o outro passo... Sim, um passo dela pra rua, que ninguém me prendia.

Já na entrada, vi Emmett. Nos cumprimentamos e fomos para o primeiro andar, ficamos numa beirada que dava pra ver a pista de dança, logo Irina chegou com Kate e Bradley, acabamos ficando amigos porque ele era namorado da irmã da noiva do meu melhor amigo e, de certa forma, ele sentia uma gratidão por mim.

Ficamos conversando quando Jane e Alec vieram até nós, a caçula me dava nos nervos, já que deu pra me perseguir, como se eu ficasse com crianças, a pentelha tinha 18. Uma criança pra mim, mas foram embora logo.

_ Edward nem vem? – perguntei, conhecendo Tânia ele viria sim, ela mandava e desmandava nele. Otário, não acredito que vai casar!

_ Você acha que Tânia deixaria? – Emmett disse fazendo um sinal de coleira que o irmão usava, rimos muito, a desgraça dos outros era engraçada.

Como imaginávamos logo eles chegaram e ficamos eu, Bradley e Edward conversando, Emmett estava de olho na filha dos Hale, mas ela nem dava bola pra ele. Resolvi perguntar da irmã para o Bradley.

_ Então, como sua irmã está? – perguntei me lembrando de como a encontrei.

_ Bem, está aqui. Ela adoraria te conhecer de verdade, ela fala de você. Olha ela ali, vou chamá-la, ela vai realmente ficar contente de te conhecer. – olhei para onde ele apontava, Edward fez o mesmo, ela estava com Alice, dançava animada com um rapaz, rindo, olhei para Bradley e falei baixo, só pra ele:

_ A morena? – perguntei pra ter certeza.

_ É, voltou à cor natural. – ele também falava baixo.

_ Bradley é melhor não. Imagina: você a chama pra apresentar quem encontrou ela _naquele_ dia. Ela está se divertindo e rindo veja, me apresentar vai só trazer lembranças ruins pra ela, se um dia for nos apresentar não diga quem sou, vai deixá-la triste. – terminando de dizer, percebi que minhas palavras eram verdadeiras, me conhecer só traria más lembranças para ela.

_ Ela vai te conhecer um dia. – ele afirmou.

_ Pode até ser hoje, mas me lembro bem sua mãe falou que na sua casa meu nome é bom samaritano, ela não vai me associar. – ele concordou e o assunto morreu. Edward nos distraiu e depois estávamos conversando juntos.

_ Cadê a modelo? – Edward perguntou, sacudi os ombros.

_ Queria compromisso e filhos, caí fora. – respondi a verdade.

_ Um dia você vai arrumar uma que vai te deixar de quatro, aí quero ver. – Tânia disse. Eu a olhei com malícia.

_ Tânia, elas é que ficam de quatro pra mim. – tomei a bebida e fui saindo, deixando todos rindo. Era uma festa, deveria ter algo que valha a pena. Estava indo em direção ao bar quando a vi.

Parecia entediada, estava de frente para um cara, mas o olhar andava pela festa provavelmente procurando uma saída, me encostei atrás do cara e dei uma boa olhada nela: escultural foi o que me veio à mente, estava de máscara então não tinha certeza, mas parecia linda, pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos pretos e longos. Escutei o que o idiota falava com ela e deu vontade de rir, cada cantada barata, resolvi salvá-la, parecia uma donzela em perigo. Mudei a posição para ficar ao lado dela e disse olhando o idiota.

_ Oi amor, desculpa a demora. – o idiota engoliu em seco. Claro, eu era enorme e saiu. Ela me olhou ainda brava, será que ela estava gostando do idiota?

_ Se pensa que eu vou ficar agora ouvindo você, está enganado. – eu sorri, era selvagem, pronta pra ser domesticada.

_ Por favor, um Martini com azeitona para a dama. – pedi para o bartender e me virei saindo, mas antes falei pra ela:

_ Não é minha intenção ficar aqui ao seu lado. – e saí a deixando com cara de boba e a boca aberta. Não dei dois passos e ela segurou meu braço, virei-me.

_ Desculpa, eu não costumo ser assim. – ela olhou o chão. Eu sorri e disse.

_ Tudo bem. Prazer, Jacob Black. – disse estendendo a mão. Ela pegou a minha e disse.

_ Leah Clearwater. – sim, a festa seria interessante, no mínimo.

**Bella**

Estava era morta de tanto dançar. Tommy veio dormir comigo e Alice, eles ficaram mesmo do meu lado durante a festa inteira.

Não me lembrava de ter me divertido tanto há muito tempo. Olhando os dois falando dos momentos da festa e rindo, eu percebi que tinha encontrado amigos de verdade. Que me apoiavam e estariam ali pra qualquer coisa.

_ Alice, porque você não apresentou seu irmão pra gente? – perguntei curiosa, porque eu tinha conhecido o Emmett e adorado ele. O outro, Edward, não deveria se diferente.

_ Porque estou de mal dele, ele vai se casar com a baranga da Tânia e até que ele se separe nem quero papo com ele, não dou seis meses pra esse casamento. – eu tinha medo dela quando fazia assim, Alice parecia uma vidente, vivia adivinhando as coisas. Coitado do irmão dela!

_ Ah, mas é uma pena o grandão ser hetero. – Tommy disse triste, não deu outra, travesseiros voaram na cabeça dele.

_ Tommy, pára de ser galinha que eu te vi dando bola pra um marujo. – Alice disse e Tommy rachou de rir.

_ Eu achei que ele me trocaria pelo marujo, confesso. – disse numa falsa tristeza, agora os travesseiros vieram na minha cabeça.

Depois de muita conversa fomos dormir. Eu estava exausta.

_**N/A: **__Meninas mais um cap. To postando essa semana porque semana que vem com o Natal eu nem sei se darei conta de digitar mais um cap. E mérito da Fer que betou em um dia!!! Valeu Fer nem vivo sem você!!!!_

_**Essa autora adora essa época do ano então dêem um credito XD!!!**_

_Ed e Jacob estão ai: Nem me matem que eles ainda nem notaram a Bella, mas vão notar nem se preocupem!!_

_Valeu pra quem recomendou e deixou review e está me acompanhando a fic._

_Cadê meu review??? To triste que nem mais deixaram review mimimi !!!! Assim eu nem me incentivo pra escrever!!!! *Ta Parei*_

_Bjss_

**N/B: **Ain gente, eu AMEIII esse cap! Amei demais da conta!!!!

Preciso dizer que amei os verdadeiros amigos da Bella! Juro, quero um Tommy desses pra mim! Adoro a amizade dos três, pq a baixinha tbm mora no meu córi!

Cara, adorei a força da Bella: não vou no jantar porque não quero ir, e pronto! Quero bater palmas pra dona Renée também, que está tendo uma atitude maravilhosa com a Bella, o que ta ajudando muito na recuperação psicológica dela...

Agora: cara, ultimamente ando com uma inveja lascada da Leah!!! Primeiro em Rude Boy (quem não leu, não sabe o que ta perdendo!), agora aqui também??? Madu, morena eu também sou, se quiser me colocar no lugar dela, pego o Jake tranqüilamente e sem reclamar! Shaushaushaushasuhsauhs

Agora Madu, minha flor... Não falei que iria compensar a demora do último cap nesse? Então, betei esse rapidão! Fala sério, que beta é essa meu pai? Você tem sorte, hein garota?! Táparei! kkkkkkkkkkkk

Leitoras e leitores lindas(os) e amadas(os), eu tentei, mas não consegui e vou ter que falar: "Lero Lerooo, li o cap primeiro que vocês!!! E os próximos eu vou ler primeiro também!!!" kkkkkkkk.... Não é por maldade, é que eu tava tão afim de ler esse que não deu pra segurar! Sorry!! Hehehe *beta quicando na cadeira!*

Cara, eu amei muito e vocês? Gostaram ou não? Madu quer saber!!! Cadê o review??? Bota os dedinhos pra trabalhar galera! Os nossos trabalharam por vocês, o da Madu então nem se fala! Ah vai, ela fica tão feliz que escreve o próximo rapidinho! Vamos lá hein?! Deixem reviews... Se alguém quiser recomendar também, ninguém vai achar ruim, não! hehehe

Mil beijos a todos... AdoroO.

Fer!

=D


	5. Cap 4

**Cap 4 Casamento**

**Bella**

Estava passeando pelas margens do Sena, fazia _um ano_ desde que tinha encontrado Alice. Por insistência dela, viemos passar as férias de verão aqui, Tommy não pode vir, ele tinha conseguido um papel para uma peça na Broadway. Alice veio mesmo fazer o tão sonhado curso de moda realizado pelo instituto Coco Chanel, com uma duração de dois meses. Viemos em Julho e era a última semana de Agosto, eu aproveitei pra fazer um curso de fotografia, e agora estava realmente vidrada nisso, quando Alice fazia o curso eu andava por Paris tirando fotos. Hoje estava numa das pontes perto da Torre Eiffel, tinha um café do outro lado da rua e resolvi me sentar um pouco, tinha combinado de me encontrar com Alice em uma hora na torre.

Estava vazio, o verão estava judiando e a maioria dos europeus aproveitava esse horário para uma sesta. Pedi um cappuccino, olhei as poucas pessoas que passavam na rua e os carros, às vezes tirava uma foto. Só curtindo o momento, estava tão distraída que não notei o movimento ao meu lado, mas me assustei quando virei e um rapaz estava se sentando comigo. Ele sorriu todo simpático.

_ Me desculpe, mas é um desperdício me sentar sozinho com uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado em um café vazio. – disse num inglês carregado de sotaque francês. Olhei-o um pouco séria e ele me devolveu o olhar. Era muito bonito, pele clara e olhos azuis. Eu estava em público e resolvi ver onde dava, desde o _incidente_ eu não saí mais com ninguém e isso nem era bem... sair.

_ Isso é uma indelicadeza, se sentar sem me dar a chance de recusar sua companhia. – ele riu e me olhou divertido.

_ Bom, agora que estamos entendidos... Muito prazer, Maximilian Bresson. Não posso me sentar com uma estranha, minha mãe me disse para não falar com estranhos. – não agüentei, gargalhei e ele riu junto.

_ Prazer, Isabella Swan, mas, por favor, me chame de Bella.

_ Sim belíssima, não poderia ter outro nome.

_ Que cantada barata. – ele riu e pediu para o garçom um café.

Ficamos ali conversando um bom tempo e nem notei que a hora passou, só notei quando Alice apareceu ali na minha frente, primeiro com uma cara de brava, mas depois olhou para Max (já estava chamando ele assim) e pra mim, então não brigou comigo.

_ Eu estou te esperando a 15 minutos na torre. – falou se sentado na cadeira que Max puxou pra ela.

_ Me desculpa, a culpa foi minha, eu distrai sua amiga. – Max disse para Alice e vi o poder do sotaque dele fazendo nela o mesmo efeito que fez em mim.

Ficamos ali conversando os três por um bom tempo, mas vimos que estava ameaçando chover e tínhamos que ir para o hotel. Amanhã  
à tarde estaríamos voltando para a América, já que em três dias era o casamento do irmão de Alice e teríamos que ir.

_ Por que não vão hoje à festa no Bistrô Pierre? É na Quartier Latin, subindo. – ele disse apontando o sentido da avenida que deveríamos tomar, Alice me olhou, com todo esse tempo ela se acostumou a me consultar pra ver se eu iria e depois ela falava se ia sozinha ou não. Eu olhei para Max e disse:

_ Que horas? – ele sorriu e Alice faltou quicar na cadeira. Nós tínhamos estudado tanto esses dias que uma festa não faria mal. O nosso tempo foi todo gasto em compras (graças a Alice) e museus (influência minha), como estávamos de partida não faria mal um pouco de diversão.

_ Que bom que já compramos sua roupa para o casamento, porque poderemos ir para o hotel nos arrumar. – Alice disse depois que Max foi embora.

_ Como conheceu ele? – me perguntou.

_ O atrevido sentou comigo sem convite. – Alice riu e não falou mais nada. Fomos para o hotel e nos arrumamos. Chamamos um taxi e fomos para o Bistrô, que estava lotado por sinal.

Max logo nos viu, veio nos cumprimentar, levou-nos até seus amigos e nos apresentou. Confesso que só guardei o nome de um que era americano Jasper Hale, quando ele olhou Alice pareceu ter sido enfeitiçado e ela o mesmo, porque ficaram conversando o tempo todo. Max ficou do meu lado, ele era engraçado e me fazia rir. Eu senti um pouco de frio na barriga com ele, uma reação que eu não sentia há muito tempo, algo como a expectativa do beijo antes dele acontecer e me peguei querendo ser beijada por ele. Ele era sedutor e bonito. Quando percebi estava sendo beijada pela primeira vez desde _aquele_ dia.

No começo eu fiquei um pouco dura, mas os lábios eram doces e gentis, as mãos dele estavam uma nas costas e outra na minha nuca, então finalmente me deixei levar pela sensação boa e esquecida, segurei a nuca dele, mas não colei muito nossos corpos. Depois que estávamos ambos sem fôlego nos separamos e respiramos um pouco, Max tinha um sorriso no rosto. Escutei uma risadinha que eu conhecia bem. Olhei para o lado e Alice já estava agarrada em Jasper, Max me levou para um canto onde tinha menos pessoas e ficamos ali conversando e beijando, foi à noite mais agradável que eu passei em mais de um ano. Descobrir que eu era atraente e que podia confiar novamente em um homem foi bom para minha alto estima. Eles nos levaram para o hotel trocamos telefone e emails, mas eu sabia que não veria mais Max, já Alice teria esperanças com Jasper, ele voltaria para Nova York em duas semanas.

No dia seguinte foi uma correria, mas deu tudo certo e dentro de muitas horas estávamos em Nova York, pegamos um taxi e fomos direto para nosso apartamento, teríamos um dia pra descansar e amanhã já iríamos pra Hamptons, na mansão Volturi, o casamento seria lá. Eu e Alice, por insistência de Kate, ficaríamos lá, já que minha mãe acabou comprando uma casa lá também, deixando Brad sozinho em Manhattan.

_ Bella, não esqueceu nada? – Alice gritava do corredor. Tommy iria comigo, seria meu acompanhante, insistência minha, Tommy aceitou o convite, como o bom amigo que ele é.

_ Não. – disse levando minha valise, Alice bufou.

_ Bella só isso, como você consegue? – perguntou olhando minha mala. Rolei os olhos.

_ Vamos, o casamento é amanhã e se não nos apressarmos vamos perder os eventos de hoje. – falei já na porta do apartamento.

Nesse ano que Alice e eu moramos juntas, eu vi Edward umas duas vezes, mas conversar com ele nunca. Ele era um tanto estranho, muito sério, muito diferente de Emmett e de Alice que eram mais de bem com a vida. Por isso nós nunca conversamos, ele me intimidava.

A viagem pra Hamptons foi tranqüila, Tommy e Alice fofocavam sobre as férias, Alice discorria um discurso sobre a perfeição de Jasper.

_ Sabe de uma coisa? Já está na hora de Rose e Emmett darem certo, porque assim eu me aproximo dos Hale. – Alice disse. Emmett não tinha tido uma chance com Rose ainda, ela estava sendo totalmente difícil com ele. Alice daria um jeito nisso com certeza.

Chegamos à mansão e fomos encaminhadas para os quartos, Alice e eu ficaríamos juntas, Tommy ficaria em outro quarto. Teria um churrasco e aproveitei pra trocar de roupa, porque aqui em Nova York também estava um calor insuportável. Descemos para os jardins e nos encontramos com Kate e Brad.

_ Oi, como vocês foram de viagem? – Kate perguntou nos cumprimentando.

_ Foi maravilhoso, perfeito, mas estava com saudades de casa. – eu respondi.

_ Sim, eu vi o maravilhoso. Tem 1,80 de altura, moreno e olhos azuis. – Alice disse arrancando risadas até de mim, que corei um pouco.

Estava gostoso, Alice foi falar com a família dela e eu aproveitei pra falar com minha mãe, que estava conversando com a Leah toda animada _(N/B: depois do Jake, quem não ficaria animada? Até eu que sou mais boba! hehe *ta, parei*)_.

_ Oi mamãe. Oi Leah, tudo bem? – dei um beijo na minha mãe e olhei Leah sorrindo, aí me lembrei que ela era sempre séria comigo, mas ali naquele momento ela me cumprimentou educadamente. Leah chamou uma pessoa enquanto eu conversava com minha mãe falando da viagem. Minha mãe foi falar algo com Brad no mesmo momento que a pessoa que Leah chamou chegou. Eu olhei para o lado e um homem enorme estava ao lado de Leah, ele sorria, mas quando me viu, fechou o sorriso.

_ Isabella Swan, esse é Jacob Black. – Leah nos apresentou. Estendi a mão para ele e um choque passou pela minha pele quando ele retribuiu o aperto. Era intrigante, nunca a presença de alguém tinha me causado isso, era como um ímã gigante me atraindo, ele era lindo.

_ Muito prazer, Isabella. – ele falou dando um leve sorriso, eu pisquei e fiz que sim, minha voz tinha sumido, que mico.

_ Com licença. – disse já me afastando. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim, era como se ele me atraísse pra ele, uma força dominante impossível de ser negada. Olhando de longe, vi que não era só eu, mais da metade das mulheres ali não tiravam os olhos dele. O resto olhava ora pra Edward, ora pra Emmett que não saía do lado de Rose.

_ Jacob Black, um galinha que não quer nada, não vai me dizer que, depois desse tempo todo sem homem, você vai se engraçar bem com esse aí? – Alice me acordou e eu ri. Como se eu pudesse competir com Leah.

_ Não é a minha intenção. – ela riu e fomos conversar com Tommy. A tarde passou e logo já era noite, o casamento seria no dia seguinte ao pôr do sol, Tânia tinha mandado fazer sua despedida nessa noite.

Alice me infernizou para ir, mas bati o pé e não fui. Homens pelados? Eu to fora! _(N/B: eu to dentro! rsrsrs)_ Fiquei na mansão, provavelmente sozinha, porque os meninos iriam à despedida do Edward também. Até Tommy foi à despedida de Tânia, insistência dela mesma. Já eram meia noite e nada de eu dormir. O calor era infernal, o ar do meu quarto deveria estar quebrado. Desisti de rolar na cama de um lado para outro, peguei um maiô e fui para a piscina, eu vi que tinha uma interna perto das estufas, fui decidida para o local.

Entrei e subi as escadas, estava quase no alto quando ouvi barulho de água se mexendo e me escondi quando o vi saindo da piscina, totalmente nu. Indo em direção a um dos futons ao lado da piscina, eles devem ter ouvido o barulho que fiz, porque olharam bem para onde eu estava, mas como eu estava atrás de um biombo eles não me viram. Agora eu estava lascada, se eu saísse, eles pensariam que eu estava observando e se eu não fosse, nem sei o que eu veria, mas eu não conseguia desviar os olhos.

Jacob tinha os músculos trabalhados, o que o deixava mais extraordinário ainda do que de roupas, Leah estava ali com ele, nua também.

_ Ah, o que eu faço? – sussurrei pra mim mesma fechando os olhos. Eu sabia o que viria agora, eu não queria ver isso. Era errado, um momento do casal, e eu aqui olhando como uma voyeur, mas minhas pernas se recusavam a se mexer, meu corpo não obedecia.

Comecei a escutar eles, fechei ainda mais os olhos. Eu não queria os ver transando.

_ Vem Jake, me foder gostoso, quero você metendo aqui. – escutei Leah falando com ele. Eu ia morrer ali se alguém me pegasse, mas eu estava travada, a curiosidade foi maior e abri os olhos pra ver, mas não foi uma boa decisão. Eles estavam parecendo animais e imagens de uma coisa esquecida há algum tempo, vieram me atormentar: eu via Jared me pegando, me batendo, me tomando.

Minha vista escureceu e eu achei que fosse desmaiar. O suor gelado escorria na minha testa, meus ouvidos zuniam, meu corpo formigava... Forcei-me a respirar forte, me concentrei em respirar. Fui sentido minhas mãos novamente, depois minhas pernas e meus ouvidos voltaram a funcionar, junto com minha visão.

_ Jake, assim. – escutei novamente. Leah estava gostando, ele não a machucava como eu pensei que sim. Jacob a beijava com paixão, suas mãos passeando pelo corpo dela e Leah gemia a cada investida dele.

O oposto aconteceu com meu corpo, eu senti um calor agora e uma pontada no meu centro. Eu precisava sair dali. Não liguei se eles me veriam, o que eu duvidava, desci e saí dali correndo. Esbarrei numa pessoa e se ele não tivesse me segurado eu teria levado um tombo.

_ Calma, parece que viu um fantasma. – era Edward. Ele me segurava pela cintura. Ajeitei-me e ele me soltou. Meu coração iria sair pela boca.

_ Desculpa e com licença. – não esperei a resposta dele e saí rapidamente dali, fui ao lado da fonte, eu precisava me sentar e respirar.

Eu analisava o que tinha acontecido comigo, primeiro eu quase desmaio, depois eu me imagino no lugar dela, sendo tocada por ele daquele jeito. Sim, era isso, eu desejei ser Leah por uns momentos e ter aquele tipo de relacionamento. Escutei passos e olhei para o lado, Edward vinha rindo em minha direção.

_ Me desculpa, mas eu tive que ver o que tinha te assustado tanto na piscina. Jake e Leah podem mesmo assustar, mas confesso que se não fosse pra vir aqui te zoar, eu teria ficado olhando mais. – ele ria da minha cara que agora estava um pimentão. Eu abri a boca pra falar, mas não saia som. Ele riu ainda mais.

_ O ar condicionado central está estragado e parece que tivemos a mesma idéia, Jake, Leah, você e eu. – ele falava se sentando ao meu lado, eu coloquei a cabeça nas mãos.

_ Mas que bom que não tem ninguém transando aqui, eu iria ficar bem chateado. – eu gemi de vergonha, ele ria mais ainda. Resolvi que iria encarar ele e depois voltaria para meu quarto.

Mas ele estava pegando água na fonte e do nada jogou em mim.

_ Mas que... – ele riu um pouco e pegou mais, então jogou nele mesmo.

_ Calma, to apagando nosso fogo. – eu ri agora e joguei água nele.

_ Por que não foi na despedida? – ele perguntou.

_ Eu achei ridícula a idéia de ver homens com pouca roupa dançando. – ele ficou sério.

_ É isso que tem? Pensei que vocês ficavam fofocando da gente, falando coisas cabeludas pra noiva e olha no que deu, deixou de ver homens com pouca roupa pra ver um pelado. – ele fingia se lamentar. Eu ri mais um pouco, corando. Levantei-me e ele disse:

_ Não se preocupe, seu segredo está guardado comigo. Você acha que se eu voltar lá, eu ainda vejo eles um pouco? – ele disse divertido, eu corei como um tomate. E não disse nada, entrei e fui para o quarto, queria apagar essa noite dos meus pensamentos, nunca senti tanta vergonha na vida.

Demorou, mas eu dormi, sonhei que era eu e não Leah no futon de costas, gemendo e pedindo por mais e Jacob me beijava e me tocava. Então algo explodiu e um calor se espalhou no meu sexo, me fazendo acordar toda suada e desorientada. Alice dormia profundamente, desabei no travesseiro, eu tinha tido um orgasmo sonhando com o estranho, como isso foi acontecer comigo? Eu me perguntava. Fui tomar um banho, eu estava precisando de uma ducha gelada.

O dia foi corrido, Kate e Rose vieram se arrumar com a gente, Alice ajudava todas. Ouvindo a conversa de Rose, uma idéia surgiu e resolvi colocar ela em prática, primeiro sussurrei para Alice não se assustar.

_ Rose, você e Emmett tem alguma coisa? – comecei.

_ Claro que não, por quê? – ela perguntou.

_ Bom, você se importaria se eu tentasse algo com ele? – disse olhando para ela, Rose deu de ombros, me virei para Alice e disse:

– Alice, bem que você podia me ajudar com seu irmão, já que Rose não quer nada com ele. – Alice, entrando na brincadeira, começou a falar de um plano pra Emmett dançar comigo. Víamos o desconforto de Rose, mas só assim mesmo pra dar certo.

O casamento foi bonito, um padre veio para celebrar o religioso, Tânia estava linda. Alice foi madrinha junto com Emmett e Jacob junto com Irina, no momento que fui parabenizar os noivos, Edward deu um sorriso safado que me fez morrer de vergonha, ele iria me infernizar com esse assunto o resto da vida. Mas logo estava livre do olhar dele e eu e Alice colocamos nosso plano em ação, ela deve ter falado com Emmett, porque ele me tratava como se estivesse interessado. Chamou-me pra dançar e deu toda atenção pra mim, quando ele foi pegar champanhe pra gente, Alice e eu vimos Rose sair de fininho e ir falar com Emmett, foi o suficiente. Tommy que não tinha achado nenhum gay pra conversar e paquerar veio me tirar pra dançar. Nós rodamos e brincamos, Tommy dançava comigo e com Alice.

Ele estava dançando com Alice, eu fui pegar uma bebida pra me refrescar, mesmo o ar funcionando agora, estava com calor de tanto rodar.

_ Acho que perdeu sua companhia. – ouvi uma voz grave e grossa do meu lado, era ele, eu sabia. Olhei tentando aparentar normalidade, mostrar que ele não me afetava.

Jacob olhava para Rose e Emmett no salão dançando. Eu sorri.

_ Nesse caso, foi planejado. – disse pra ele, que me olhou confuso por um momento e depois sorriu entendendo.

_ Nada como uma concorrência para nos abrir os olhos. – ele disse bebendo do copo, mas minha paz tinha acabado. Edward chegava ali. Eu sai rapidinho.

_ Com licença. – sai antes que Edward falasse e eu morresse de vergonha, porque eu sabia que na primeira oportunidade ele contaria para o Jacob que eu vi ele com a Leah, que me acusariam de ser uma voyeur.

O plano de aproximação de Emmett e Rose deu certo, Emmett falou pra mim depois que se tivesse casamento eu seria madrinha. Eu ri. Olhando a festa vi Edward e pensei porque ele era tão implicante. Por que ele não era como Alice e Emmett? Olhei-o junto com Tânia na pista ao lado, dançando com a mesma graça que Jacob e Leah. Fiquei assim um tempo observando quando vi Jacob me olhando, desviei o olhar para Edward e o mesmo me olhava, só que com divertimento, depois ele piscou pra mim, me arrancando um sorriso.

Alice suspirou ao meu lado.

_ Bom, agora é oficial. Como disse, não dou seis meses. E ele dá um pé na bunda dela, Tânia não é pra ele, mas o idiota não percebeu ainda. – eu ri. Coitado do irmão dela, mal acabou de casar e Alice já jogando praga no casamento dele.

Depois que os noivos foram para a lua de mel, eu, Alice e Tommy tomamos nosso rumo, não pretendia passar mais uma noite ali.

**N/A: **Meninas talvez esse seja o ultimo post desse ano, tanto a beta quanto a autora vão descansar uns dias mas voltamos em Janeiro mas viajamos novamente kkkk, férias baby!!!!

Eu adorei escrever esse.

Cade meus reviews???

**Eu postei uma imagem de Natal e fim de ano pra vocês ali em baixo espero que gostem!!!!**

_**N/B: **__Caraaaaamba, eu ameeeeeeei esse cap! Juro, não é exagero! Cara, cada dia mais queria estar no lugar da Leah! As versões que a Madu faz de Jake me deixam maluquinha! Ai ai... E o sonho da Bella? Meniiiina eu choquei com essa! Ainda bem que ela está começando a se interessar por homens novamente, até já pegou o Max em Paris!_

_É pessoas, algo me diz que muitas surpresas nos esperam... hehehe *mais que ansiosa por caps novos*_

_Gente, como esse é o último post antes do Natal (Madu adoooora essa época do ano e a beta vai viajar, então...), eu quero desejar a todos vocês um Natal iluminado e repleto de bênçãos. Que esse clima gostoso de festas, cheio de esperanças, perdure por todo ano de 2010 em nossos corações. Que nosso Ano Novo seja MARAVILHOSO. Quero agradecer também o carinho que demonstram comigo nos reviews (sempre tem alguém citando a betinha aqui, e isso me deixa mega feliz!)... Gente é isso, desejo: muita paz, amor, saúde, alegria, criatividade pra Madu (a gente agradece, né?! Kkkk), noites hots pra nós tbm (além de ler, é importante por em prática, né?! kkkkk), um pouco de dinheiro também que não faz mal pra ninguém (hehe), enfim tudo o que a vida tem de melhor pra oferecer pra gente! Madu, obrigada pela confiança mais uma vez, adoro você, você tem muito talento, amo ser sua beta e amiga! _

_Mil Beijos, Boas Festas e Um Feliz Natal (essa frase soa meio comercial da Coca-Cola, né?! Hehehe)_

_Fer!_

_=D_


	6. Cap 5

**Cap 5 Começando**

**Bella **

Estava voltando pra casa do curso, ontem Brad e Kate, junto com Alice e Jasper, eu e Tommy, ficamos em casa até tarde jogando cartas. Kate já era como minha irmã, Brad até que enfim a pediu em casamento, logo teríamos outro boda, dessa vez eu seria madrinha.

Alice aproveitou pra mostrar as fotos da viagem de Paris para Kate que não tinha visto tudo ainda. Ela que tinha uma galeria de arte e se empolgou com as fotos que eu tirei. Eu ainda fotografava, acabou virando um hobby, saía todo sábado pela cidade tirando fotos das pessoas, eu andava por toda Nova York assim. Eram muitas fotos e Kate não pôde ver tudo, mas como ela ficou animada, pediu para eu levar meus arquivos para ela na galeria, estava pensando em fazer uma exposição, só eu não fiquei animada com essa idéia. Alice e Tommy faltaram pular, Brad também achava as fotos boas e Jasper se empolgou como Kate, mas eu me achava muito principiante ainda nessa arte de fotografar.

Tomei um banho e peguei meu note, tinha uma Starbucks na esquina de casa e resolvi pegar café e muffins pra levar, eu não teria tempo de almoçar. Atravessei a rua e peguei meu café com leite e muffins de amora, pedi café para Kate também, o note estava na bolsa ao lado do corpo. Sai toda apressada porque eu tinha combinado com ela em meia hora e eu ainda tinha que achar um taxi, estava virando a esquina pra ver se pegava um na rua principal do bairro e esbarrei numa pessoa derrubando todo o café da Kate na camisa branca dele.

_ Merda, não olha por onde anda? – ele me xingou.

_ Me desculpa. – disse olhando pra cima, era Jacob Black, nunca mais o vi desde o casamento. Ele me olhava com fúria, o mal educado pegou um guardanapo que estava junto com os muffins e começou a esfregar na camisa com força. Deu vontade de rir, ele estava irado.

_ Isso tá um lixo, eu tenho uma reunião agora e vou ter que ir fedendo café. – falou passando a mão no cabelo em desespero. Suspirei, eu poderia ajudar.

_ Olha, eu posso te ajudar. Está vendo ali, aquele prédio de tijolos? É onde eu moro, quer se limpar lá? – falei já vendo que eu iria me atrasar. Ele olhava de um lado para o outro, talvez pensando em suas possibilidades e concordou fazendo um sinal para eu ir à frente dele.

Entrei e me lembrei que na sexta, quando passei na lavanderia, eu havia pegado umas coisas pra Alice e tinha uma camisa do Jasper junto, Jasper era alto e magro... Talvez a camisa servisse para ele! Indiquei-o a direção do banheiro, mas ele me ignorou e foi na cozinha mesmo. Eu fui ao quarto de Alice e peguei a camisa, era errado pegar as coisas de Jazz, mas preferia dar uma camisa nova para Jasper que aturar as grosserias do Black. Voltei na cozinha e ele estava com uma toalha passando na camisa, frustrado.

_ Quer experimentar essa? Talvez sirva. – disse esticando o cabide com a camisa em direção a ele. O Black me olhou analisando a camisa.

_ Seu namorado não vai se importar? – perguntou pegando a camisa.

_ Não é do meu namorado. Não se preocupe, eu resolvo isso depois, é o mínimo que posso fazer já que arruinei a sua. – ele já tinha tirado o plástico que estava em cima da camisa e colocado em frente pra ver se servia. Tirou a gravata e começou a tirar a dele, eu me virei de lado corando como um tomate.

_ Quer que eu me troque num banheiro? – perguntou provavelmente quando me viu agir assim. Não era vergonha de ver um homem sem camisa, mas sim ver "ele" sem camisa, me causava coisas estranhas, eu me lembrava ainda das cenas na piscina e do meu sonho. Fiz que não com a cabeça, ele se arrumou rápido e ia jogando a camisa dele no lixo, eu tomei da mão dele.

_ É só café, não é o fim do mundo, levo numa lavanderia e te devolvo. – ele sorriu pela primeira vez desde que o conheci. Tentei me lembrar como se respirava.

_ Tudo bem, boa samaritana, mesmo sendo sua culpa de eu estar atrasado para a reunião. – ele colocou o paletó pegou sua pasta e foi saindo.

_ Seu endereço, você não me deu. – ele virou pra mim ainda rindo, mas agora sacudindo a cabeça e me deu um cartão, então saiu do apartamento. Acho que demorou um minuto para que meu cérebro funcionasse novamente, larguei a porcaria do café com os muffins ali e fui correndo para a galeria, antes passei na lavanderia e deixei a camisa pra ser lavada. Voltaria às cinco da tarde para pegar.

**Jacob**

Hoje definitivamente não era o meu dia! Só me faltava isso. Ângela, minha assistente, acaba de me dizer que meu tradutor está doente. Certo, agora como eu faço no jantar com os japoneses?

_ Fala pra ele vir mesmo doente, liga pra uma agência, sei lá, mas resolva. Como vou nesse jantar com os japoneses se eu não falo japonês? – falei alto com ela. Ângela saiu da sala eu fui ver uns últimos relatórios antes do jantar, eu ia fazer essa fusão custe o que custar, nem que eu fosse buscar o idiota do tradutor.

_ Sr. Black, uma senhorita Swan está aqui, é só pra pegar a encomenda? – Ângela pelo telefone. Droga, pensei, mas essa a garota me deixava estranho, talvez ela quisesse a camisa do namorado de volta.

_ Manda entrar. – falei.

Depois ela estava ali, um enigma, era o que ela era para mim. Às vezes ela parecia nervosa, mas às vezes parecia a pessoa com mais confiança que eu conhecia. Agora parecia nervosa e mordia os lábios, ela fazia meus instintos protetores aflorarem.

_ Já. – disse rindo pra ela, ela sorriu de forma nervosa e me estendeu a camisa.

_ Eu falei que devolvia. Bom, era só isso, tchau. – ela já ia saindo, mas falei com ela.

_ Não vai levar a do seu namorado? – ela me olhou rindo agora.

_ Não é do meu namorado, é do Jasper, namorado da minha amiga, vou comprar outra pra ele. – se virou e foi saindo, eu a segui.

_ Deixa eu te acompanhar até a saída. – mas no caminho quando passamos pelo cubículo de Ângela, ela me chamou.

_ Sr. Back, são os japoneses, eu não entendo nada. – vi que Ângela estava a ponto de chorar, só me falta essa. Odeio mulher chorona.

_ Onde está o tradutor? – eu tinha a mandado arrumar um há uns minutos, não é possível que ela não tenha feito nada.

_ Não achei ninguém. – disse já tremendo e sacudindo o telefone. Eu ia dar é um grito com ela já.

_ Se sua incompetência não fosse grande, teria arrumado o reserva há um mês. – disse furioso. Nisso vi a mão delicada de Isabella pegando o gancho, Ângela soltou e ela colocou no ouvido e começou a falar em japonês fluente. Colocou a mão no fone depois de um tempo olhou para Ângela.

_ Qual o restaurante e horário? – Ângela disse a resposta olhando como boba para Isabella. Percebi que ela falou o nome de outro restaurante. Ela desligou e olhou para Ângela.

_ Nada de comida francesa para japoneses. Eles são intolerantes a lactose, não vai ser bom. Disse para irem ao italiano na quinta. Liga pra eles e faz a reserva, pode usar o nome Renné Swan. – se virou pra mim.

_ Até. – e foi saindo, eu a segurei.

_ Onde pensa que vai? – ela ia comigo nesse jantar, isso sim!

_ Pra minha casa, oras. – ela foi grossa comigo pela primeira vez.

_ Não antes de combinarmos o horário que eu te pego. – ela não entendeu o que eu disse.

_ Você vai comigo no jantar, eu não tenho tradutor. – falei o obvio. Eu já estava me esforçando é muito, ninguém me negava nada.

_ Claro que não vou, vocês tem três horas pra arrumar um tradutor é tempo suficiente. – disse puxando o braço dela que eu ainda segurava.

_ Você me deve, já que me fez chegar atrasado à reunião à tarde. – joguei essa. Ela abriu a boca, mas não falou nada. Olhou para Ângela e me olhou.

_ Certo eu vou, mas com uma condição, peça desculpas para ela. – disse apontando Ângela que arregalou os olhos com a audácia da estranha. Eu bufei, claro que eu não pediria desculpas, eu falei a verdade. Mas Isabella me olhava com desafio. Rendi-me:

_ Desculpa Ângela. – Ângela ficou com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. Por favor, que ela não chore aqui. Isabella sorriu.

_ Te pego às 20:00 horas na sua casa. – e sai dali. Deixando as duas.

Nunca uma mulher mandou em mim assim, me desafiando, Isabella ultrapassou os limites comigo, garota abusada. Estava sentindo uma raiva dela que podia quebrar alguma coisa, resolvi ir pra casa tomar um banho.

No horário combinado estava na porta do apartamento dela, interfonei e ela desceu logo, pelo menos era pontual. Abri a porta pra ela e seu perfume doce me envolveu. Confesso, ela era linda e estava com um vestido preto que realçava sua pele clara, seus olhos pareciam lagos profundos que escondiam segredos, eu sabia um deles, mas ela era misteriosa. Nova demais pra mim, mas me atraia de uma forma estranha, eu não gostava da sensação que sentia ao lado dela, como ainda estava furioso com ela por fazer eu me humilhar para Ângela, fui mudo com ela para o restaurante. Ela mal me olhou também.

O jantar foi um sucesso, ela me ajudou mesmo, traduziu tudo, quando uma palavra que ela não entendia o conteúdo por causa de ser mais usada no mundo financeiro, ela pedia primeiro explicações pra mim e depois tentava passar o conceito. Os japoneses ficaram encantados com ela e acharam que ela estaria amanhã na reunião definitiva, mas o outro tradutor iria amanhã para os acertos finais.

Na volta não resisti, minha fúria já tinha se diluído com a boa vontade dela comigo.

_ Você fala japonês muito bem, fala mais alguma língua? – estava curioso sobre ela.

_ Francês, Alemão e Espanhol. – respondeu.

_ Todas fluentes?

_ Melhorei um pouco no Francês na última viagem _há oito meses_. – ela me respondia de forma seca, estava desconfortável como eu. O carro chegou à frente do prédio dela, eu sai e abri a porta, ela desceu me deu tchau e entrou. Olhei-a na frente do elevador esperando. Eu nem agradeci, estava tão acostumado a todos fazendo tudo por mim, fui um grosso com ela, xinguei quando ela me molhou com café, ela me deu a camisa do amigo, eu não agradeci nem uma vez, ela foi me devolver minha camisa e como sempre acostumado com tudo na mão, também não agradeci, nem agora ela me salvando nesse jantar. Senti-me mal com minhas atitudes. Fui pra casa, a garota me deixava nervoso e eu não gostava disso, espero nunca mais vê-la. Leah me faria esquecer Isabella Swan no momento que eu entrasse em casa.

**Bella**

_ Bella porque não aceita o convite do Tyler pra sair? – Tommy perguntou pela milésima vez. Tyler me convidou pra sair e eu disse que ia pensar, não sentia nenhuma atração por ele, mas algo me impulsionava a aceitar o convite. Esse algo era Tommy.

_ Não sei, eu não sinto atração por ele. – falei a verdade, Tommy rolou os olhos.

_ Não precisa ficar com ele, mas saia com alguém. Desde que voltou da França não ficou com ninguém, nem saiu nesses oito meses, é muito tempo. Por que não vai se divertir um pouco? – sorri para Tommy e resolvi que já era hora. Quem sabe assim eu tirava a sensação ruim que fiquei com o jantar com o Black há dois dias?!

Disse sim para Tyler e ele ficou animado, combinamos de jantar hoje mesmo. Estava em casa me arrumando, Tommy e Alice estavam ali me ajudando e Jasper assistia TV na sala, então o interfone tocou e desci.

Tyler me levou para um barzinho bem agitado, comemos pizza e ele tomou uma cerveja. Eu ainda não tinha 21 anos, então não bebia. Conversamos bastante, até que não foi ruim, ele me levou em casa e na entrada do prédio foi tentar me beijar, como eu não queria o afastei, ele me olhou estranho e tentou se aproveitar que era homem e, provavelmente, mais forte, me segurando e se aproximando pra me beijar a força. Não deu outra, usei nele um golpe de Muay Thai, o fazendo bater a cabeça no meu joelho. Senti que ele quebrou seu nariz, ele se levantou zonzo e eu dei um soco na cara dele.

_ Nunca sem permissão, seu canalha. – ele saiu dali rapidinho correndo e deixando o táxi ali. Suas mãos segurando o nariz, o taxista saiu nervoso e gritou.

_ Não se preocupa, eu pago, mas vai ter que me levar num hospital, eu acho que quebrei a mão. – disse entrando no taxi, o taxista se acalmou e me levou para o New York Methodist Hospital. Paguei e fui à recepção.

_ Acho que quebrei minha mão. – disse para a recepcionista. Ela pediu meu seguro que entreguei com dificuldade e pediu para eu aguardar. Fui me sentar e esperar, achei que poderia ligar pra casa e avisar Alice, senão ela ficaria preocupada com minha demora. Estava procurando meu celular na bolsa quando:

_ Bella? – levantei o rosto e Edward estava ali na minha frente sorrindo. Sorri de volta.

_ Oi Edward, como você está? – ele deu a mão pra apertar a minha.

_ Desculpa, não vou poder apertar sua mão, acho que quebrei a minha. – ele pegou minha mão de forma delicada e profissional.

_ Vamos, eu olho pra você. – ele tirou raios-X e depois me deu anestesia, colocou meus ossos no lugar e me engessou.

_ Vai ficar um mês assim. Depois volte que eu tiro o gesso. – eu sorri agradecendo porque no tempo que ele ficou comigo, fiquei sabendo que, na verdade, ele era neurologista, estava mesmo fazendo um favor pra mim.

_ Sabe, se ficar algum osso errado, eu vou ter que te processar, já que não deixou o ortopedista me atender. – ele riu e me acompanhou até a saída.

_ Manda lembranças para a Tânia, nunca mais a vi. – ele me olhou estranho.

_ Bom... O divorcio saiu há três semanas. – disse levantando os ombros. Alice não tinha dito nada... Que estranho!

_ Eu não sabia, me desculpe.

_ Ninguém sabe, é a primeira pessoa para quem eu conto, estou sendo um covarde. – um táxi estava estacionando na porta da entrada e aproveitei para entrar.

_ Bella. – Edward me chamou e me virei pra ele.

_ Você... Bem... Nossa como é difícil, faz uns bons anos que não faço isso. Bom, você quer sair pra jantar comigo? Prometo não te forçar a me beijar. – disse sorrindo torto e piscando. Eu fiquei sem fala, sair com um divorciado? Não era bem minha praia, ele tinha muita bagagem. Mas não consegui recusar e acabei aceitando (**N/B**: _Cara, pode ter a bagagem que for! Edward eu to livre qualquer dia pra vc!! rsrs_).

Não contei nem pra Alice e Tommy. Apesar de Edward estar divorciado, parecia que eu estava fazendo algo errado, mas eu não consegui recusar.

Na sexta ele me levou a um restaurante pequeno que tinha ali no meu bairro mesmo, o ambiente era aconchegante e agradável. Ele contou o motivo da separação e que já fazia três meses que nem moravam juntos, mas o divórcio saiu só depois, ela não queria filhos. Louca, eu pensei. Por nenhum momento ele me fez sentir vergonha com o assunto da festa.

Contei pra ele sobre a exposição, ele ficou animado e pediu para ver as fotos também. A conversa com ele fluía naturalmente, me desviar do olhar dele era impossível, Edward era atraente e sedutor, fazendo eu me sentir mulher estando com ele. No restaurante a garçonete que nos atendeu olhou pra ele a noite inteira, mas seu olhar estava cravado em mim, isso fez me sentir especial, como se eu fosse única. Depois da sobremesa, eu não quis café e ele também não. Nós fomos caminhando pra casa já que não era longe.

_ Fazia um bom tempo que não me divertia assim. Sabe, estou desacostumado a paquerar. – quando ele falou "paquerar", eu quase caí e ele me segurou. Seu rosto estava próximo demais, eu sentia seu hálito. Ele segurou na minha nuca e me puxou para sua boca, e eu cedi. Seus lábios tocaram os meus de forma delicada, meu coração martelava forte no peito, automaticamente minha mão boa foi para a nuca dele o puxando pra mim, eu abri meus lábios deixando que a língua dele invadisse minha boca. O beijo era doce, mas forte, ele desceu uma mão na minha cintura colando mais nossos corpos e me aquecendo. Fui ficando sem ar e me separei um pouco, Edward foi com os lábios para minha orelha e me beijou de leve ali, depois senti ele inspirando meu cheiro e roçando os lábios no meu pescoço. Não consegui evitar, eu precisava do beijo dele novamente, então o puxei e ele veio novamente me beijar, a mão que estava em minha cintura subiu e isso me travou, me afastei dele.

_ Não tão rápido. – disse seria. Ele me olhou sorrindo.

_ Você que manda. – e me deu um beijo de leve no pescoço segurou minha cintura e me puxou para a entrada. Abri a porta do prédio e olhei pra ele.

_ Boa noite. – disse já me virando pra entrar. Ele me segurou.

_ Me desculpa. – e me beijou novamente, mas de forma delicada e depois me olhou sorrindo.

_ Te ligo amanhã. É sábado e quero te levar a um lugar. – depois beijou minha mão e se foi. Eu fiquei ali olhando ele virar a esquina, me sentindo diferente, como nunca senti.

Dormi bem, apesar do toque mais ousado dele, eu não me senti sendo usada. Era como se eu quisesse que ele me tocasse, mas eu ainda não estava pronta.

No dia seguinte eu tinha a minha rotina. Acordei, tomei meu café e deixei um bilhete para Alice, peguei minha câmera e fui para o Central Park, hoje eu queria fotografar lá.

**Jacob**

Depois de quatro dias, eu ainda estava com Isabella Swan na cabeça. Resolvi que hoje ia correr pra ver se tirava ela da cabeça.

_ Leah, vou correr quer ir junto comigo?

_ Não vai dar, tenho um ensaio hoje. Vamos sair à noite?

_ Você decide e me fala depois. Podemos jantar com Emmett e Rose. – ela sorriu e foi para o quarto, eu sai e fui correr.

Estava correndo já fazia quase uma hora e, ao contrário de me esquecer dela, acabei me lembrando é de cada detalhe analisando a cor do cabelo dela, como o vestido preto a deixou perfeita, ou seu cheiro que não me saía da mente. Parei pra tomar água e a vi, deveria estar mesmo ficando louco porque podia jurar que Isabella estava ali de costas pra mim, agachada e tirando fotos. Não resisti e fui ver se não era uma miragem.

_ Isabella? – perguntei. E garota se levantou, era ela mesma.

_ Black, Ah... Oi. – ela estava desconfortável. Também, eu sempre sendo grosso com ela. Estava linda de coque, regata branca por cima de uma camiseta preta e calça justa preta também. A mão estava engessada.

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupado, fazia quatro dias que não a via e ela já estava machucada. Ela sorriu.

_ Um engraçadinho que tentou me agarrar à força. – ela não parecia abalada, mas será possível que essa garota só atrai bandidos pra ela.

_ O que aconteceu? – estava curioso.

_ Bom acho que ele está mais machucado, quebrou o nariz, mas o soco que dei quebrou dois ossos da mão... Então. – disse rindo e levantando a mão. Eu estava ferrado porque o sorriso dela me deixou sem ar, ela ficava mais linda ainda quando sorria.

_ Você tira fotos? – continuei sendo incapaz de ficar calado, queria saber dela.

_ Tiro, posso tirar uma sua? – disse pegando a câmera e colocando no olho, isso me deixou sem graça, mas não demonstrei. Depois que tirou a foto, ela se virou e tirou mais algumas. Era o momento de ir embora, mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam. Eu queria saber mais.

_ Você corre sempre? – era a primeira vez que ela continuava o diálogo.

_ Sim, mas tenho falhado há umas semanas. – ela me chamou pra sentar no banco e continuou fotografando.

_ Deu certo o negócio com os japoneses? – falou sem me olhar.

_ Sim, obrigado pela ajuda. – consegui dizer por fim. Ela me olhou e sorriu de forma linda.

_ Sem problemas. – e voltou para as fotos.

Fiquei ali conversando com ela todo tempo, depois o celular dela tocou e ela atendeu animada, vi que estava marcando um encontro. Depois que desligou, ela suspirou e me olhou sorrindo, mas não falou nada, ela deveria estar namorando ou algo do tipo. Resolvi perguntar, estava curioso.

_ Vai sair? – ela sorriu ainda mais, corou e acenou com a cabeça.

_ Seu namorado? – perguntei. Ela gargalhou.

_ Já falei que não tenho namorado _ainda_. – eu vi a conotação do "ainda".

_ Está bem, então vai sair com seus amigos? – continuei. Ela corou me olhando suspirou e disse.

_ Não, com um amigo seu. – disse e me encarou esperando minha reação. Eu estava surpreso. Quem dos meus amigos a conhecia?

_ Edward. – ela disse vendo minha confusão. Claro que não gostei, Edward estava divorciado e livre. É claro que ele iria ver nela o mesmo que eu vi, agora eu fiquei frustrado. Ela olhava agora um rapaz que passava com uma camiseta dos Giants.

_ Sabe, eu queria fotografar um jogo! – disse olhando o rapaz passar correndo.

_ Porque não vai? – voltei ao banal. Ela estava saindo com Edward, fruto proibido.

_ Acho que sozinha ficaria sem graça. – disse fotografando uma senhora que passava.

_ Eu vou com você na quinta. – meu pai eu estava chamando a mulher do meu amigo pra sair.

_ Leah provavelmente não gostaria de você saindo com outras garotas. – ela disse sorrindo, não era uma negativa.

_ Vamos como amigos. – disse me arrependendo, ela ampliou seu sorriso e me estendeu a mão esquerda.

_ Certo, como amigos tudo bem. Que horas vai ser o jogo? – impossível não sorrir com ela. _ Por favor, me chame de Bella. – eu concordei.

Marcamos e ela me passou o número do celular, caso houvesse algum imprevisto. Eu a acompanhei até um taxi e ela foi embora.

Os meus pensamentos era um misto de ansiedade e culpa. Ela estava saindo com Edward e eu estava com Leah, mas eu me sentia atraído por ela de uma forma diferente que eu ainda não entendia e resolvi deixar rolar pra ver o que acontecia.

_**N/B: **__Preciso de um Edward desses pra cuidar da minha mão!!! CARAAA, A BELLA BEIJOU ELEE!!! Eu to quicando aqui!!! Ainn... e bem feito pro idiota do Tyler, "Não sem a minha permissão." – simplesmente amei essa frase! Isso mesmo Bells!!! Hihihi... Vou falar pro meu cunhado e também meu professor de Muay Thai (ele briga qndo escrevo errado! Por isso que decorei Madu! kkkkk) me ensinar logo a dar porrada nesse povo folgado! To louca pra bater em algum engraçadinho! hehehe_

_Mas temos um Xiiiii, imagina a hora que o Ed (gostosoooo) souber que o Jake (delíciaaaaa) ta afinzão da Bella?! Isso não vai prestar!!! Ahhh, cara eu amei!_

_Gente, amoO essa fic... e como provavelmente esse é o último cap de 2009, FELIZ ANO NOVO pra todo mundo!!! Um 2010 muito melhor que 2009 pra gente! Mta paz, amor, saúde, felicidade, amizade, homem gostoso pra gente, mulher gostosa pros meninos tbm, etc etc etc... tudo de bom nessa vida!_

_Mil beijos a todos..._

_Até o Ano que vem!!!_

_Fer!_

_=D_

**N/A: **Meninas que loucura né bom ela ficou com um mas eu sei que estão ansiosas pra saber se ela vai mesmo é ficar com o Jake ou com o Ed ahf que só no próximo cap essa Bella de boba nem tem nada disse sim pro dois gostosos !!!!

Quem ta sentindo falta de POV do Ed se acalma que eu vou fazer no próximo OK?

E no próximo cap vai ser definitivo quem ela vai ficar por hora, não se preocupe! Porque quem quer que seja (Ed ou Jake) ela vai ficar com o outro Tb! Então aproveitem!

A beta já ta muito assanhada (vocês não acham?) balde de água na Fer que ta tarando geral aqui!!!

Cadê meu review?

Deixa um que é meu incentivo!!!

Bjss

XD


	7. Cap 6

**Cap 6 Pedido**

**Bella**

Tempo é uma coisa relativa, como nosso Einstein já nos disse e ele estava certo. Quando Alice descobriu que o irmão, além de divorciado, estava saindo com a melhor amiga dela, eu esperava pelas acusações, mas elas não vieram, Alice pulou e me abraçou. Agora estávamos perto dos _três meses_ de namoro. Sim, eu estava namorando pela primeira vez depois de tudo que eu passei. O engraçado é que Tommy arrumou um namorado mais ou menos na mesma época que eu, agora a turma estava toda namorando.

Por incrível que pareça, depois do dia no central park onde me encontrei com o Jake (ele não era mais Black pra mim) e ele me chamou para assistir um jogo dos Giants com ele, uma amizade diferente se formou entre a gente. Nos encontrávamos pela cidade uma vez por semana pra eu tirar fotos ou fazer as maluquices que ele gostava, já que Leah não o acompanhava nas loucuras e Edward trabalhava muito, mesmo nos finais de semanas, então Jake me chamava e eu ia. Edward não se importava, Jake era melhor amigo dele. Eu e Jake falávamos sobre tudo um com o outro, menos _daquilo_ que aconteceu comigo, eu nunca tinha falado sobre isso com ninguém, nem mesmo com Edward, Alice ou Tommy. Somente minha psicóloga conseguiu arrancar aquilo de mim, eu ainda não sentia necessidade de me abrir com as pessoas.

Estava perto do meu aniversario, a data seria o dia da inauguração da minha exposição, eu já estava no meu terceiro ano em Juilliard e seria a primeira aluna de um curso de artes a ter uma exposição ainda estudando.

Meu namoro com Edward era perfeito, eu o amava muito e sentia que ele me amava igual, nossa vida era perfeita. Às vezes saíamos com Alice, Jasper, Tommy e Daniel, ou às vezes com Emmett, Rose, Jake e Leah. O casamento do meu irmão seria dali a uma semana, depois da minha exposição, não sei como Kate conseguia fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo, Emmett e Rose iam para o mesmo caminho, o do altar, e como prometido, eu seria madrinha.

Estava esperando Edward vir me pegar, ele me levaria para jantar, disse que seria nossa comemoração de três meses. Ele era muito romântico, sempre me deslumbrando com suas atitudes. Quando eu falei que era virgem (porque eu ainda era), Edward foi compreensivo e falou que iria me esperar, mas hoje eu me sentia pronta, eu sentia que queria viver isso com ele. O interfone tocou e eu desci para irmos para o restaurante.

_ Vamos? – ele disse abrindo a porta do carro pra mim. Primeiro dei um beijo longo nele e depois entrei no carro.

_ Como foi à reunião com Kate? – ele perguntou. Edward se dava bem com Kate, nunca mais viu Tânia, o que era um alivio para mim, ela me intimidava. No começo pensei que ele e Tânia talvez voltassem, mas ele sempre demonstrou por gestos e atitudes que estava comigo.

_ Tensa, as fotos vieram uns centímetros menores do que encomendamos, ela ficou furiosa, faltou quebrar o escritório. – falei rindo. Eram 10 cm de diferença, mas Kate literalmente pirou com isso.

_ Não sei como ela da conta do casamento e da exposição.

_ Eu também, falei pra ela várias vezes para mudar a data da exposição, mas ela queria no meu aniversário e queria casar também no verão, antes de esfriar, aí deu nisso.

O jantar foi num restaurante bem escondido, com poucas pessoas, bem intimista. Conversamos sobre um monte de coisas bobas.

_ Amanhã você vai sair com Jake? – ele me perguntou no fim do jantar.

_ Vamos pra Long Island, ele quer me levar nos parques antes do final da temporada. – eu disse sorrindo, Jake era louco. Edward gargalhou.

_ A Leah não iria mesmo nisso, vocês são loucos, já não foram em vários lugares nesses meses, pensei que já tivessem ido pra lá.

_ Não, da outra vez choveu então fomos ao MET, mas amanhã promete sol. – disse sorrindo.

_ Já terminou sua sobremesa? – ele perguntou. Eu e ele não tomávamos café.

_ Estou pronta. – eu sabia o duplo sentido da minha frase, seja pra onde a gente fosse ao meu apartamento que Alice iria ficar com Jasper, ou o dele. Seria hoje.

Depois de pagar a conta estávamos indo para o carro e ele me perguntou:

_ Bella, eu quero te dar uma coisa, mas está em casa, você se importaria de ir comigo? – agora eu fiquei nervosa, não em ir ao apartamento dele, mas eu não gostava de presentes.

_ Tudo bem. – falei baixinho.

Fomos conversando pra casa dele, tínhamos tanto assunto! Edward me guiou para o elevador depois de estacionar na garagem, abriu a porta e eu já estava com as mãos suadas de nervosa, agora com expectativa mesmo.

_ Vem. – ele falou me puxando pra me sentar no sofá.

Sentei-me e ele foi pegar alguma coisa. Provavelmente o presente. Mas me enganei era só um CD ele colocou pra tocar.

_ Eu sei que não tem 21 anos ainda, mas bebe um vinho comigo? – ele me perguntou, fiz que sim com a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Talvez a bebida me ajudasse.

_ Quer seu presente agora ou depois? – ele disse divertido pra mim. Depois, pensei. Eu tinha que aproveitar minha coragem agora.

_ Depois. – ele se sentou do meu lado brindamos e eu bebi tudo num gole só, ardeu minha garganta um pouco, eu já tinha experimento bebida alcoólica, mas nunca bebi assim.

_ Bella calma, você está nervosa. – ele disse pegando a taça da minha mão e vendo que eu tremia um pouco.

_ Só um pouco. – disse fraca.

_ Por quê? – ele falou sorrindo de lado e me deixando sem ar. Respirei fundo e o beijei.

Meu cérebro processava parte do que acontecia, Edward correspondeu ao beijo me segurando na nuca. Sua língua se enroscava na minha, num impulso me aconcheguei no colo dele. Sentada de frente vi que ele vacilou, mas só um segundo, não sei se ele entendeu minha intenção, mas ele aproveitou e me colou nele. Sua boca se separou só pra me torturar no pescoço, subindo e descendo suas mãos nas minhas costas, elas me apertavam subindo e descendo até a base da coluna, depois ele subiu até meu cabelo me segurando forte e afastando minha cabeça da dele.

_ Você já me deixou fascinado em você, não precisa mais! – ele não tinha entendido o que eu queria. Eu teria que ser mais direta.

Minhas mãos que ainda tremiam foram para os botões da camisa que ele usava, comecei pelo primeiro e depois o segundo. Ele me olhava com luxuria, mas não falava nada, desabotoei o último e puxei a camisa de dentro da calça pra terminar, agora ela estava toda aberta e seu tórax à mostra pra mim. Olhei o corpo dele sentindo um calor no meu sexo, depois ele desceu o zíper do meu vestido e saí do colo dele. Edward olhava tudo, seu olhar cheio de luxuria me deixou um pouco confiante, deixei o vestido deslizar pelo meu corpo, ele já estava em pé me pegou no colo e levou para o quarto dele.

Ele me deitou e me olhou dos pés a cabeça, eu corei um pouco, ele tirou a camisa que ainda estava no corpo dele e se veio me beijar.

_ Bella, eu te amo. – disse me olhando com carinho. Respirou fundo. – Você tem certeza? – continuou. Sorri pra ele, eu sabia agora que era o certo. Eu aqui, seminua na cama dele, e ele me pergunta isso?!

_ Eu quero com você. – foi só o que eu consegui dizer. Ele me beijou colando seu corpo no meu.

Meu nervosismo tinha passado e minhas mãos foram para ele, eu queria tocá-lo. Ele começou a me tocar também, primeiro pela lateral do meu corpo, seus dedos me arrepiavam com o toque frio dele, Edward sempre teve mãos geladas, mãos de médico. Sua boca foi para meu pescoço e subiu até minha orelha e me deu uma leve mordida, eu gemi pela primeira vez. Isso o animou e sua boca desceu pelo meu colo chegando aos seios, eu estava de lingerie, ele passou os lábios por cima e desceu para a minha barriga.

Cada beijo dele eu respirava mais alto. Senti meu sexo todo melado, eu podia sentir minha calcinha úmida. Suas mãos que estavam na cama foram para minhas pernas e dessa vez ele me pegou forte, sua mão foi subindo e sua boca descendo, até ele estar com as mãos na minha bunda e sua boca na minha virilha. Eu sentia o hálito quente dele me tocar. Eu não sabia o que eu queria, mas eu sabia que era mais que aquilo.

Mas ele não me aliviou, ele subiu e tocou meus seios me mordiscou de leve sobre a renda mesmo, meus seios estavam inchados apontando pra ele, eu sentia o sutiã me apertar, ele deslizou suas mãos pelas minhas costas e eu senti meus seios livres. Edward me olhava com fogo, eu corei um pouco envergonhada.

Era como se ele quisesse me torturar, seu olhar cravou no meu e ele me beijou, deixando seu tórax tocar nos bicos dos meus seios, eu achei que ia explodir e minhas pernas automaticamente começaram a esfregar uma na outra. Ele percebendo abriu minhas pernas com as dele e esfregou sua ereção por cima da calça mesmo em mim. Ele raspou de leve em mim, me mandando choques pelo corpo. Depois eu senti seus dedos me alisando em cima do pano. Minha boca era tomada pela língua voraz dele, eu já estava vendo estrelas por falta de ar.

Vendo meu desespero ele separou seus lábios dos meus e começou a descer sua boca pelo meu pescoço, colo, eu senti seu hálito tocar meu seio e me arqueei pra ele. Edward abocanhou um seio o chupando e sua outra mão massageava o outro. Senti que seu quadril se afastava de mim e passei minhas pernas em volta dele o puxando pra mim, coloquei minhas mãos nos cabelos dele o apertando no meu corpo, queria sentir o calor dele na minha pele. Mas ele era mais forte.

Ele desceu mais um pouco e me lambeu em volta do umbigo, eu me arrepiei inteira, minha respiração descompassada, senti a minha última peça sendo deslizada pelas minhas pernas e Edward se levantou da cama me olhando com luxúria enquanto ele tirava a calça, o volume que estava preso na sua boxer me assustou, mas arregalei mesmo os olhos quando ele veio pra cima de mim sem nada. Agora eu estava nervosa de novo. Edward parou no meio do caminho, sua boca subindo pela minha coxa devagar.

_ Seu cheiro é maravilhoso. – ele disse com a voz rouca e eu senti sua língua me tocar no clitóris.

Delicadamente ele abriu mais minhas pernas enquanto sua língua fazia miséria de mim. Eu gemia mais alto agora incapaz de me conter. Senti algo me penetrando, deslizando no meu interior eu sentia meu corpo se contrair e relaxar, sentindo algo grande e poderoso se aproximar. Choques passavam pelo meu corpo, mas quando eu senti Edward trocando língua por dedo, algo em mim explodiu violentamente meu corpo tremeu. Parecia que eu estava flutuando numa onda de prazer infinito.

Depois que eu me acalmei ele veio pra cima de mim e me beijou com uma pouco mais de força, eu podia sentir a necessidade dele em cada toque que ele dava. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, era como se eu fosse um piano e ele soubesse quais notas tocar para arrancar a melodia perfeita. Sentia sua ereção roçando na minha entrada, me torturando, apesar do alívio do orgasmo, eu ainda sentia necessidade de algo que ainda não tinha sido dado pra mim. Ele parou de beijar e me olhou nos olhos.

_ Eu te amo. – disse.

Senti ao mesmo tempo sua ereção forçar a entrada em mim. Eu fiquei um pouco tensa, pensando na dor, mas ela não veio. O sentia deslizar devagar pra dentro de mim, um leve desconforto foi substituído por um prazer enorme. Pelos olhos dele, pude ver toda a concentração que ele usava pra não se deixar levar. Eu já estava no limite, à sensação de ser preenchida por ele era de uma imensa satisfação, como se eu estivesse completa. Senti-o parando e meu corpo clamou por mais dele. Nós éramos um só. E tudo começou.

Com um gemido, ele começou a me penetrar e sair, seus movimentos eram eróticos, me deixando mais excitada ainda. Seu dedo me tocava no clitóris, e sua boca foi para meu seio, meus dedos enroscados no cabelo dele.

_ Ah Bella, tão apertada e molhada. Assim eu não agüento. – Edward disse num gemido e parou um pouco seus movimentos, mas seu dedo ainda me estimulava. Meu quadril se movimentou quando eu o senti pulsando dentro de mim, não agüentando, ele voltou a se movimentar. Eu já estava perto do segundo ápice e não durou muito, senti o gozo quente dele dentro de mim no momento que eu explodia de prazer pela segunda vez!

Ele estava deitado em cima de mim, mas não tinha soltado seu peso. Ambos respirávamos alto, estávamos um pouco suados, mas o calor do corpo dele me tocando era bom. Não pude evitar passar a mão no cabelo dele. Ele me olhou sorrindo torto.

_ Eu também te amo. – disse olhando dentro dos seus olhos verdes. Ele me deu um beijo doce e saiu de cima de mim.

_ Eu já volto. – disse colocando a boxer e um short indo pra sala.

**Edward**

Desde que a vi no hospital, eu sabia que Bella me fazia sentir algo diferente. Mesmo com medo, a convidei pra sair, a euforia quase me fez pular como uma criança quando ela aceitou. Ela era diferente das outras garotas, mais centrada e madura, e ao mesmo tempo ingênua e divertida. Perfeita!

Nosso primeiro beijo confirmou que eu não estava louco, era dela que eu precisava, ela era quem eu procurei por anos e não encontrei. Ela aceitou o segundo convite e, depois disso, eu não conseguia mais ficar longe dela. Bella era amiga das pessoas que eu conhecia: minha irmã a adorava, Emmett falava dela como de uma irmã caçula ou fada madrinha, até Jake gostava dela que eu percebi, Bella e Jake acabaram formando um laço de amizade muito forte e eu achava isso bom pra ela.

Quando Alice ficou sabendo que estávamos saindo bateu a minha porta pra me avisar, me lembro bem de suas palavras "Se você machucar Bella esqueça que sou sua irmã. Ela já sofreu, então continue com isso se for pra valer. Bella não é mais uma de suas conquistas!" e foi embora. Desse dia em diante eu tive certeza que estava com a mulher da minha vida.

Quando ela me disse que era virgem, meu peito inflou, porque eu sabia que seria o primeiro e último da vida dela.

Hoje fazia exatamente três meses que estávamos namorando, eu tinha planejado fazer _o pedido_, mas isso que acabou acontecendo eu não tinha planejado. Ela se entregou pra mim antes de eu propor casamento.

Eu estava deitado em cima de dela, mas não tinha soltado meu peso, ambos respirávamos alto, estávamos um pouco suados. Bella acariciou meus cabelos, e sorri pra ela, era a hora.

_ Eu também te amo. – disse olhando dentro dos meus olhos, seus profundos olhos chocolate cheio de segredos. Dei-lhe um selinho e saí de cima dela

_ Eu já volto. – disse, coloquei a boxer com um short e saí pra sala.

Peguei a caixinha de veludo preto, quando pedi Tânia em casamento comprei uma aliança da Tiffany, era mais a cara dela. Mas Bella merecia algo de verdadeiro valor, minha mãe me deu a aliança que foi de minha avó Elisabeth. Combinava com Bella. Voltei para o quarto, peguei uma camiseta minha e puxei Bella pela mão para ela se sentar. Ajudei-a se vestir, ela não tinha visto ainda a caixinha, eu tinha colocado no bolso do short.

_ Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou curiosa.

_ Lugar nenhum, se senta aí um pouco. – pedi, ela estava curiosa com um sorriso no rosto, mas fez como pedido. Eu me ajoelhei na frente dela e Bella ofegou. Colocando as mãos na boca. Eu quase ri, ela era linda.

Peguei a caixinha no bolso e olhei nos olhos dela, ela estava um pouco assustada, mas isso não me intimidou. Peguei sua mão e coloquei a caixinha aberta, ela desviou o olhar para o anel.

_ Isabella Swan, eu prometo te amar sempre, aceita se casar comigo? – seus olhos estavam cintilantes de lágrimas não derramadas, ela abriu a boca e falou num sussurro:

_ Sim. – meu peito se inflou. Peguei a aliança e sua delicada mão colocando no dedo esquerdo dela (_N/A: No USA é tradição assim, diferente daqui!_).

**Jacob**

Estava esperando Bells na entrada do porto, eu já a chamava diferente, sempre querendo me diferenciar de Edward. Bells gostava também do novo apelido. Iríamos pra Long Island de balsa, ela não estava atrasada ainda, como sempre ela não decepcionou.

Depois do dia no parque, eu a levei mesmo pra ver o jogo como prometido, mas ela já estava saindo sério com Edward. Achei mesmo melhor, o que poderia oferecer a ela? Uns meses de loucura e prazer e mais nada. Eu não era de me amarrar, mulheres não me fascinavam a ponto de querer casar com elas, estava com Leah esse tempo todo pelo simples fato de que Leah não me torrava a paciência, não me cobrava casamento e filhos, e era uma safada na cama. O que mais eu poderia querer? Bells era do tipo que se casa e ama pra sempre.

Apesar de saber que eu me sentia atraído por ela, eu sabia que Bells nunca percebeu e nem Edward, já que ele nunca se opôs a nossa amizade. Bells tinha se tornado oficialmente fruto proibido, mas nossa amizade crescia a cada dia, era bom poder ser eu mesmo com ela, ela me via no fundo, sabia como me sentia com Leah, o porquê de eu gostar de ações e fusões, ela me falava que eu era viciado em poder e eu sabia que era verdade. Ela também falava tudo comigo, só sobre aquele dia que não e eu nunca tive coragem pra contar pra ela quem eu era, que eu sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela.

Por ser amigo do Edward, eu acabava escutando as coisas da boca dele, eu andava evitando, esse tipo de conversa com ele me deixava furioso, saber como andava o relacionamento dele com Bella...

Essa fúria que eu não entendia, por que de eu me sentir assim com ela? Ela nem era meu tipo, eu com certeza não era o tipo dela. A amizade deveria bastar!

Ela vinha toda sorridente, parecia feliz mesmo, estava linda como sempre. Hoje parecia mais uma fotógrafa que nunca, estava de macacão cheio de bolsos. Parecia criança!

_ Oi. – disse me dando um beijo no rosto, me lembro bem do primeiro beijo que ela me deu. Foi um dia chuvoso estávamos no zôo e os macacos se pegavam, ela zoando comigo me deu um beijo na bochecha e mostrou a língua logo depois, me fazendo rir. Até hoje esse pequeno gesto fazia meu coração acelerar. Essas reações que eu não entendia, mulheres normais nunca me causavam isso. Frustrante!

_ Pensei que se atrasaria. – disse sorrindo pra ela. Bells me mostrou a língua.

_ Eu nunca me atraso. – disse toda altiva. Rimos e fomos comprar as passagens e entramos na balsa.

_ Eu vim uma vez aqui, eu era muito nova, mas me lembro do meu pai me contando sobre a ilha. – ela pareceu distante por um minuto. Eu sabia que ela amava o pai muito e sentia saudades dele.

Fomos tranqüilos e Bells tirando foto de todo os movimentos que seus olhos observadores pegavam. Chegamos à ilha e fomos para os parques que ficavam ao leste, fomos de taxi, ela estava mesmo animada. Leah não entendia nossa amizade, não entendia meu fascínio pelas coisas banais que fazia com Bells, com Leah eu era o poderoso e bambambã de New York, com Bells além de eu ser o poderoso, eu era eu mesmo, o Jake. Leah não comia hot dog, Bells adorava, Leah nunca ia no Mc' Donalds, Bella adorava se lambuzar lá, comia um monte de porcarias, ela ria das minhas piadas bobas, Leah não entendia as piadas. Talvez fosse isso, eu tinha arrumado uma amiga pra fazer as bobeiras que eu tanto gostava longe do mundo sério de Manhattan.

Estávamos na barraca dos tiros, eu tinha acertado todos e Bells estava apanhando dos patos.

_ Desista mulher, você não é pra isso. – disse zombando dela. Ela me olhou rindo e colocou a espingarda no balcão.

_ Vamos comer maçã do amor? Eu ainda não me lambuzei com isso. – disse rindo, o vento colocou o cabelo dela no olho e Bells afastou com a mão, foi aí que eu vi, reluzente ali no dedo anelar da mão esquerda dela. Não pude evitar pegar a mão dela e olhar, meu peito apertado.

_ Isso é o que eu estou pensando? – consegui perguntar por fim.

_ Edward me pediu ontem, pensei que você soubesse. – ela me olhou confusa, eu andava o evitando por isso não sabia. O que me intrigava era o aperto no peito que eu sentia. Era só uma garota normal, nada demais.

_ Estamos nos falado pouco. – consegui dizer soltando a mão dela. A diversão tinha acabado pra mim.

_ Hum, não vai me dar os parabéns? – ela perguntou sorrindo. Forcei um sorriso no rosto e disse:

_ Parabéns Bells, você merece ser feliz. – isso era verdade, eu queria que ela fosse feliz. Mas parecia errado ser com Edward!

_ Acho que vamos deixar maçã pra outro dia, está tarde e poderemos perder a balsa de volta. – disse um pouco sério.

_ Ok. – ela falou rendida, indo para a saída.

Caminhei em silêncio, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, nunca me senti assim tão triste, como se algo importante fosse tirado de mim, uma sensação ruim no meu peito, mas eu não sabia o que era todo esse sentimento estranho que se apossava de mim.

Resolvi analisar isso mais tarde. Bells era esperta, notaria que eu tinha algo errado e eu não queria falar pra ela que eu me sentia arrasado com essa aliança ridícula e idiota que ela tinha no dedo. Na verdade eu não queria assumir a verdade, eu estava mais que apaixonado por ela, por isso era doloroso, por isso eu não conseguia me afastar dela, o pior é que Bells só me via como amigo, nunca como algo a mais! Afundei no meu peito esses sentimentos errados, "fruto proibido", pensei por vários momentos. O que eu poderia fazer? Roubá-la do Edward pra viver um romance comigo e, depois que eu me cansasse dela, deixá-la sem um nem o outro? Porque eu me cansaria dela, isso era um fato. Bells me cobraria depois de meses juntos casamento e filhos, ela é esse tipo de mulher, enquanto que eu não sou esse tipo de homem!

Não, ela merece algo melhor, o melhor é esquecer o que sinto e passar a evitá-la! Minha decisão estava tomada.

**N/A: Até que enfim... Viram ela ficou com o Ed e mais que isso ta noiva e até se entregou pra ele!!!**

**Agora as Team Edward tão dando pulos de alegria (quero só ver quando a coisa mudar, se vcs me abandonarem eu fico de mal viu, porque as Team Jacob tão ai firme e forte sempre comentando!!)**

**Agora antes que vcs fiquem todas com pena do Jacob como a Beta vamos analisar, ele tentou realmente ficar com ela (Não né?) pois é ele é muito orgulhoso já perceberam então ele não tenta, não quer gostar dela, acha ela normal!!! Então não fiquem com pena dele meu Jacob aqui alem de orgulho, casca grossa, é teimoso!!! Não ta exatamente sofrendo de amor! Ele sabe o que sente mas não vai dar o braço a torcer! Tudo pra ele vem fácil, é o que ele espera. **

_**1º hentai da fic merece muitos reviews né então deixa um que o dedo não cai eu juro!!!**_

_**Fer pode tarar geral fofa pra vc e pras leitoras ta liberado UI!!!!**_

**Se quiser me seguir no Twitter eu sigo todo mundo que me segue ai a gente papeia por lá!!!**

**/Madu32**

_N/B: Meu modo tarada está off nessa N/B, pq minha autora querida fica me difamando por aí! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Até parece, né?! Como se eu conseguisse não ficar tarando o Edward depois dessa Lemon deliciosa que a Madu fez pra gente! Cara... esse homem é tudooo!!! E o pedido de casamento? Ain, que inveja da Bells! Hehehehe_

_Ah, mas tadinho do Jake... fiquei morrendo de pena dele... mas se ele tiver mto triste, eu posso dar meu ombro pra ele chorar e o resto do corpo pra ele fazer "outras coisas"! hahahahaha Tá, parei!_

_Mas e aí pessoas, gostaram do cap? Ah, e o "aviso" da Alice?! Não posso não comentar isso! Ameeeei!!! Hehe (amo a baixinha e ponto final!) _

_Comentem, meus amores, pq a fic promete! Já viram, né?! Cap 6 e já tivemos várias surpresas e tem muuuuuita coisa por vir... Vamos deixar a Madu animadeeenha pra escrever mais!_

_Beijos Gatas e Gatos... ah, como foro de Réveillon??? Espero que bem, pq eu fechei 2009 com chave de ouro, se é que vcs me entendem! Kkkkkkkkkk_

_*deixem reviews*_

_Bjos_

_Fer _

_=D_


	8. Cap 7

**Cap 7 - 21**

**Jacob**

Depois que Bella entrou no taxi, resolvi caminhar na volta pra casa, andar dez quadras me acalmaria. Pensei muito no caminho e vi que, pra minha resolução dar certo, eu teria mesmo que me afastar de Bella e isso implicava em várias coisas: eu não sairia mais com ela, o que seria estranho, eu teria que inventar uma desculpa e não iria a mais nada que envolvesse encontrar ela e Edward. Cheguei ao meu apartamento e Leah estava sentada no sofá assistindo TV, ela me olhou sorrindo.

_ Como foi o passeio com a miss perfeitinha? – eu sabia que ela tinha ciúmes da Bella, mas Leah sempre se controlava pelo simples fato da Bella estar com Edward.

_ Foi bom. – tenho certeza que minha voz não estava animada. Ela me olhou analisando, mas não disse nada. Eu já estava na frente dela, em pé, tampando sua visão da TV.

Como sempre, Leah entendia o que eu queria, acho que por isso conseguimos ficar quase três anos juntos, ela não me pressionava em nada, nem em conversas sérias sobre o que eu estava sentindo. Era um relacionamento mais de pura conveniência, eu sabia que quem saía ganhando com isso era eu, mas quem reclamava?

Como se lesse meus pensamentos e soubesse o quão frustrado eu estava, Leah, ainda sentada, passou o pé em cima do meu pau me estimulando. Impossível evitar que um sorriso safado saísse dos meus lábios. Leah se ajoelhou na minha frente e começou a desabotoar minha calça, eu já estava praticamente duro quando ela conseguiu tirar tudo, depois ela se levantou e tirou minha camiseta.

_ Já reparou como você é perfeito? E ainda fica se escondendo dentro dessas roupas todas. – disse passando os lábios na minha barriga. Minha mente tava livre agora, eu podia me concentrar em Leah e isso me deixava feliz. Segurei os cabelos dela num rabo e fiz com que ela me olhasse.

_ Chupa. – era quase uma ordem, mas carregada de desespero.

Leah se ajoelhou na minha frente e passou o rosto na minha ereção por cima da boxer mesmo. Só me torturando, a safada sabia que me deixava louco assim. Senti-a abaixando a minha última peça e depois, sem rodeios, colocou sua boca molhada e gostosa, me dando um oral de deixar qualquer homem louco. Ela me lambia e chupava com maestria, enquanto suas mãos ágeis me estimulavam. Eu ainda segurava o cabelo dela dando ritmo na chupada, então a puxei, ela me olhou confusa por um segundo, mas se levantou.

_ Vira pra mim. – e ela fez do jeito que eu pedia. Era sempre como uma ordem e ela sempre obedecia com um sorriso no rosto. Era nossa brincadeira, Leah não era submissa, nem um pouco, podia ser bem mandona se ela quisesse, mas comigo ela era assim, ela dizia que gostava, por isso combinávamos, eu gostava de poder e de submeter. Eu não sabia ser delicado ou carinhoso.

Leah estava de costas pra mim. Seu vestido ainda estava no corpo. Comecei a tirá-lo até deixá-la nua, a safada não estava de lingerie. Apertei o corpo dela ao meu fazendo com que Leah gemesse de prazer. Meu pau esfregando no traseiro lindo e redondo dela. Fui com a boca para o seu pescoço e sussurrei.

_ Vai gemer pra mim? – e dei uma leve mordida nela. Vi o corpo dela estremecer e os bicos dos seios ficaram duros totalmente excitados.

Não resisti e minhas mãos que estavam na cintura dela, foram para seus seios perfeitos. Leah era uma deusa, o corpo era perfeito, a pele lisa e perfumada, os cabelos eram sedosos e o melhor, era uma ninfa.

_ Ah Jake. – Leah disse gemendo e se virando pra mim pra eu poder beijá-la, nossas bocas se grudaram e minhas mãos ágeis começaram a descer, eu queria senti-la inteira, queria que ela me fizesse esquecer Bells.

Quando meus dedos passaram no clitóris Leah gemeu alto, até o vizinho escutaria. Comecei a fazer círculos nela ora penetrando um dedo ora passando no rabinho dela. Leah já rebolava no meu pau.

_ Jake, vem. – ela pediu cheia de desejo, mas hoje eu queria mais, queria a ver implorando, qualquer coisa que Bella não faria.

_ Fica de quatro pra mim. – pedi, mas ela fez como se eu tivesse ordenado, me ajoelhei atrás dela, eu sabia que Leah esperava meu pau. Mas eu queria brincar mais um pouco e comecei a lambê-la da sua gruta até o rabinho, fazendo círculos com a língua e estimulando o clitóris com os dedos.

Leah começou a gemer alto. Mesmo quando eu trocava e lambia seu clitóris e meus dedos a penetravam. Quando eu sabia que ela estava a ponto de gozar, eu parei, coloquei meu pau na entrada do rabinho dela e fui deslizando devagar. Leah gritava de tesão. Quando eu coloquei tudo comecei a bater num ritmo só, gemendo junto com Leah. Minhas mãos foram para seus seios e coloquei minha boca na sua orelha.

_ É assim que você me espera? – perguntei dando uma mordida no ombro dela. Leah não conseguia falar, só gemer. Vi que ela desceu a mão para sua entrada. Hoje não! Ela só ia gozar se implorasse.

Segurei a mão dela e coloquei no sofá apertando. Minhas coxas batiam nas dela fazendo um som erótico.

Fiquei assim nesse ritmo alucinado até que ela pediu e eu a deixei gozar, sem agüentar esperar muito gozei logo depois, deixando meu corpo cansado em cima dela. Depois de um tempo nossas respirações acalmaram e eu a puxei para tomarmos banhos juntos. Bells totalmente esquecida por mim.

**Bella**

Estava nervosa demais, minhas mãos se torciam e distorciam, já completamente meladas do meu suor. A exposição abriria em minutos. Alice e Kate tentavam me acalmar, Edward com o braço ao meu lado dizia frases de estímulo, mas eu não ouvia nada, meus ouvidos só registravam o zumzumzum do trânsito.

_ Bella calma, vai dar tudo certo. Você quer um calmante? – Kate perguntou alto demais, só assim eu ouvi, olhei pra ela e fiz que não. Estavam todos ali: Jasper com Alice, Rose e Emmett, Brad e Kate, Tommy e Daniel, Edward.

Minha mãe e os pais dele também viriam, mas ainda não tinham chego. Jake também não tinha vindo ainda. Depois do nosso último encontro eu não consegui mais falar com ele, a única notícia que tive foi através de uma mensagem dele dizendo que andava muito ocupado com uma nova fusão, mas que iria tentar vir. Eu respirei fundo quando vi que as portas foram abertas.

Tinham algumas pessoas, bem poucas. Ah meu Deus, eu sou um fracasso! Pensei. Kate me chamou e vi que era a hora, ela ia me apresentar e mostrar as fotos. Olhei para Edward.

_ Vai, eu vou ficar bem, Emmett está combinando a despedida do seu irmão. – Edward me deu um beijo e eu fui com Kate.

Depois do nervoso inicial, eu me permiti relaxar e tentar aproveitar a festa, afinal era meu aniversário. E o melhor presente foi a exposição, porque ela foi um sucesso, várias pessoas chegaram depois, lotando o lugar. Quatro das fotos gigantescas foram vendidas e dois conjuntos das menores. Três horas depois, a galeria estava fechada.

_ Bella você viu? Foi um sucesso! Todos amaram, eu acho que amanhã ainda vendo essa do jogo. – Kate disse apontando pra foto que eu olhava. Foi uma que tirei no dia que Jake me levou no jogo, a imagem principal era um jogador no segundo depois do Tochdown, mas ninguém mesmo reparou que Jake estava ao fundo vibrando como maluco. Claro que misturado com a multidão de pessoas ele era só mais um, só eu sabia dessa foto, ainda não tinha mostrado pra ele, mas como ele não veio...

_ Vi sim, Kate. Foi mesmo um sucesso, mas essa eu quero pra mim. Não vou vender meu presente de aniversário pra mim mesma. – disse rindo. Alice e Tommy vieram saltitando.

_ Falando em aniversário! Preparamos uma surpresa. – Alice disse rindo. Tommy tampou meus olhos e disse:

_ Nada de espiar ou trapacear mocinha. Ah esqueci, mulher agora que ela fez 21. – escutei todos rindo, eu já fazia ideia de que deveria ser um bolo ou algo do tipo que eles me traziam, mas não estava preparada para o que eu vi quando Tommy deixou meus olhos livres:

Um bar, com um bartender cheio de bebidas dessas bem fortes e quentes. Eu olhei pra todos.

_ Cadê meu bolo? – a risada foi geral.

_ Bella veja bem, temos aqui um médico no caso de você entortar o canudo. Temos glicose se você necessitar e muita bebida pra comemorar seu aniversario e o sucesso da sua exposição, então aproveita e pode beber, que a sua liberdade chegou, mas não vai durar muito já que vai casar com meu irmão daqui a uns meses. – Emmett disse arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

_ Você trouxe glicose? – perguntei pra Edward e ele riu.

_ Não, glicose tem no açúcar do bolo. Tem um bolo, mas ele só vai vir mais tarde. Agora, o que você quer beber? – ele disse rindo e me puxando pra perto do balcão das bebidas. Olhei para o bartender e perguntei:

_ O que você sugere? – ele sorriu e começou a preparar algo depois colocou no num copo de me deu. Eu olhei para meus amigos levantei o copo.

_ A todos vocês, que devem ser loucos e doidos. Onde foi que eu fui me meter?! – e bebi tudo num gole só, eles gritaram viva e depois todo mundo bebeu também.

Eu achei melhor não abusar e não fiquei realmente bêbada. Cantamos parabéns e depois Edward me levou pra casa.

_ Você vai ficar comigo? – perguntei meio grogue. Agarrando-me na gola da camisa dele.

_ Meu pai me ensinou que não posso me aproveitar de mulheres bêbadas. – ele disse com um sorriso de lado. Eu rolei os olhos e quase perdi o equilíbrio.

_ Eu sou sua noiva bêbada. Fica. – pedi. Ele me pegou e depois já estávamos no quarto, mas eu realmente não estava em condições de nada, foi ele me colocar na cama e depois eu não vi mais nada.

...

...

...

Rose foi mais esperta que Kate, ela estava se casando no outono, muito melhor. Eu estava ali na entrada da catedral vendo o que eles decidiram. Edward infelizmente estava numa cirurgia e Emmett andava de um lado para o outro nervoso. Eu com Edward seríamos padrinhos junto com Alice e Jasper. A organizadora da cerimônia perguntou:

_ Tem algum outro amigo seu aqui? Porque é só pedir, ele acompanha Isabella e tudo fica certo. – Emmett se iluminou e foi pra dentro da catedral com passos largos, depois ele voltou arrastando Jake com ele. Fazia um mês que eu não o via.

_ Aqui, Jake vai ajudar. – a organizadora veio pegar as coisas comigo (eu tinha pegado a gravata e flor que foram feitas somente pra cerimônia) e colocou nele.

_ Com quem eu vou? _ ele perguntou olhando para o Emmett.

_ Com a Bella, Edward não pode vir. – vi que Jake parecia tenso. Deve ser neurose minha.

Ele se posicionou ao meu lado e sorriu. Nesse momento me lembrei do poder que ele tinha sobre mim às vezes, com o tempo e a amizade isso tinha sido esquecido por mim, mas como eu não o via há tanto tempo a sensação voltou.

_ Tudo bem? – perguntei, fazia tanto tempo que não nos víamos que beijá-lo como antes me pareceu inapropriado. Nossa amizade tinha mudado.

_ Tudo, o que aconteceu com Edward? – ele perguntou olhando acima de mim.

_ Uma cirurgia de última hora, um acidente, ele acabou preso. – ele concordou e continuou não me olhando. Afastei-me e fui falar com Alice enquanto Rose não terminava de falar com a mãe na sala de espera.

A organizadora deu o aviso que a noiva estava pronta. Então Emmett com Esme entraram seguidos dos outros Jake foi junto com Jasper logo depois. Alice eu ficamos ali esperando Rose.

_ Você e Jacob brigaram? – Alice perguntou.

_ Não, mas eu acho que ele anda muito ocupado, foi o que ele me disse da última vez. – ela sorriu e logo depois Rose saiu.

O casamento foi lindo, Rose se emocionou muito quase borrando a maquiagem. Edward chegou quando estava quase no fim. Era a única coisa que me desagradava na profissão dele, essa falta de horários, imagina ele perder o casamento do irmão. Isso não era vida, mas ele ama o que faz então eu não reclamava.

Saí ao lado de Jacob que me lançou um olhar tão estranho que me magoou. O que eu tinha feito pra ele? Essa pergunta não me saía da mente.

Depois dos noivos irem pra o carro em direção a recepção, eu me juntei a Edward toda feliz.

_ Que bom que veio para o fim ao menos. – ele me deu um selinho.

_ Acho que até meu pai me matava se eu não comparecesse. – eu ri da cara dele, Edward parecia cansado.

Fomos para a festa juntos e sentamos com Alice e Jasper, com Tommy e Daniel. Esme com a organizadora vieram na mesa.

_ Acho que vamos atrapalhar aqui, é que Rose gostaria dos padrinhos todos juntos numa mesa só. Então... – disse olhando pra Tommy e Daniel.

_ Esme não pode acrescentar algumas cadeiras aqui sem ter que tirá-los? – Jasper perguntou, nesses anos ele acabou se acostumando com Tommy. Já que ele não saia lá de casa.

_ Acho que poderemos dar um jeito. Só um momento. – a organizadora e Esme conversaram e depois cadeiras foram deixadas na mesa nossa e depois Leah e Jake chegaram. Ela se sentou ao lado de Alice e ele ficou do meu lado.

_ Jake se você não tivesse lá não sei o Emmett faria, valeu cara por me substituir no casamento. – Edward disse.

_ Nada, se Jasper não tivesse aparecido, tenho certeza que seria eu do mesmo jeito. – Jake disse tirando sarro do Jasper a mesa toda riu.

_ Sorte que a Rose nem viu isso, mas os olhos dela quando te viu no lugar do Edward foi impagável. – Jasper disse.

Ali ao lado de todos, não senti Jake me olhando de forma hostil como antes e vi que de repente eu estava ficando louca.

Fomos tirar as fotos eu tirei com Edward primeiro e depois com Jake, na hora da dança dos noivos Edward me surpreendeu.

_ Jake você deveria dançar com Bella primeiro, eu danço depois. – Jake olhou sério, vi que até Leah ficou estranha.

_ Acho que não tem problema Edward, Jake deve querer dançar com Leah e Rose e Emmett não vão se importar. – Edward sorriu e quando ele ia concordar. Tommy e Alice se juntaram ao coro.

_ Mas ele foi o padrinho, vamos à dança dos noivos está terminando, tem que ser vocês dois. – Alice disse.

_ E Leah não vai se importar, porque Edward dança com ela não é? – Tommy disse olhando pra Leah. Eu suspirei pensando em maneiras de torturar os dois. Jake se levantou com um sorriso diferente no rosto e deu a mão pra mim. Eu aceitei e me levantei, a música estava acabando e logo quando chegamos à lateral da pista, os padrinhos foram chamados pra dançar com os noivos e os pais.

Ele segurou minha mão e colocou a outra nas minhas costas, era engraçado Jake não parecia alguém que sabia valsa.

_ O que é engraçado? – perguntou pra mim.

_ Me desculpa, mas você não parece o tipo que dança. – ele sorriu aquele sorriso que há muito tempo eu não via. Fazendo-me rir junto com ele.

_ Eu faço isso quando eu sou obrigado, ou a companhia é boa. –

_ Bom aqui nesse caso já sabemos as circunstâncias. – eu zombei dele. Nós rodamos mais um pouco e incapaz de me segurar acabei falando o que sentia.

_ Senti sua falta todo esse tempo, você ainda anda ocupado com as fusões e aquisições? – tentei soar brincalhona, mas acho que falhei.

_ Eu também sinto sua falta Bells, mas infelizmente eu ando muito ocupado, Leah mesma quase não me vê. Desculpe-me. – ele parecia sincero.

_ Tudo bem, quando essa fase acabar você pode compensar, mas você vai ao nosso casamento não é? – perguntei, Edward e eu decidimos que nos casaríamos dentro de três meses, no inverno. Uma sombra passou pelos olhos dele, mas eu não consegui identificar o que era.

_ Acho que você corre um sério risco do noivo não aparecer, porque ficou preso numa cirurgia. – eu ri com ele. _ Mas é claro que eu vou, tanto Edward quanto você são meus amigos. – ele me girou e logo depois a música parou.

Edward me tirou pra dançar. Fazendo-me rir como doida me girando e ameaçando me jogar no alto.

_ Edward a carreira de dançarino clássico está vetada pra você, só mesmo coisas do tipo salsa, mais animadas. – ele gargalhou e depois me beijou com paixão.

_ Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que devemos comunicar a Alice a data de nosso casamento, eu acho que ela adoraria organizar ele. – ele sorriu.

_ Então a senhorita vai deixar minha irmã maluca fazer nosso casamento?

_ É claro que sim e essa maluca vai ser a madrinha. – ele riu alto e me puxou até chegarmos ao lado de Alice e Jasper.

_ Bella tem uma boa noticia pra você. – Edward disse. Ele tinha um brilho no olhar.

_ Eu quero que seja em novembro e pode ser no salão de um hotel. Pode ser o Waldorf Astoria. – na hora ela começou a quicar como doida e saiu correndo pegou Tommy e trouxe-o arrastado com ela.

_ Tommy nós temos dois meses pra fazer o casamento do ano. Bella vai se casar em novembro e eu e você é que vamos cuidar de tudo. – ela disse batendo palmas parecendo louca. Tommy deu um ataque de gay sinistro. E depois eles me seguraram e começamos a rodar feito retardados.

O resto da noite eu passei ao lado de Edward, Alice e Tommy. Os dois últimos tentando me fazer prestar atenção em detalhes como renda ou tafetá, peixe ou carne, Edward me salvou:

_ Meu pai, vocês dois vão curtir a festa, que eu quero curtir minha noiva. – os dois entenderam e foram saindo.

_ Obrigada, sabe agora minha vida naquela casa vai ser um inferno. – eu disse.

_ Você pode se mudar pra minha quando quiser. – ele disse safado.

_ Posso começar hoje? – entrei na brincadeira.

Mal terminei de falar e ele me arrastou pra fora do salão e chamou um taxi. Podia ver o desespero dele na pele agora, já que fazia quase uma semana que não nos víamos. Edward deu o endereço da casa dele.

_**N/A:**__ Oi meninas meu primeiro post internacional_

_Antes que vocês se perguntem o que ela ta fazendo no quarto postando cap que não passeando? Ta um frio aqui ai a gente resolveu não sair hoje._

_Jake mandaneltb! Cara de pidona._

_Podem parar de tarar esse Jake que eu já disse ele é meu *Viu Beta* Ahan ahan dona Fer!_

_Hj eu vou indicar 3 fics das coleguinhas aqui!_

_./historia/39109/Prazer_-_A_Outra_Face_Do_Amor_

_Da Katy e eu to la de PO (adooooro)_

_./historia/33538/Misery_Business_

_A By me mata ainda com essa fic u_u_

_./historia/55375/Questao_De_Pele_

_Uma Jake/Bells da By Black pra quem tem coração forte OK?_

_E Leiam minhas outras fics Tb!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Próximo posto só quando eu voltar para o Brasil agora eu vou aproveitar minas férias OK? _

_Bjss_

_XD_

**N/B: **_Haha!!! Ri horrores com a empolgação de Alice e Tommy ao saber da organização do casório! Até visualizei os pulinhos! Kkkkkkkk_

_Gentem... esse post é chiquérrimo! Feito de London! Ai ai! Hehehehe_

_Sério, Maduzinha está lá e ainda assim pensou em postar pra gente, ela não é MUITO fofa??? E não merece MUITOS reviews???? Eu tenho certeza que sim!_

_Mais uma vez to me remoendo de inveja da Leah! Jake, pode mandar em mim tbm que obedeço na hora! Hahahahaha _

_Enfim, é isso!!!_

_Casamento de Edward e Bella chegando! Muitas surpresas por vir!!! Vocês vão se surpreender! _

_Mil beijos pessoas, deixem reviews! E Madu, você é demais! __Adoro você!_

_See you!_

_Fer!_

_=D_


	9. Cap 8

**Cap. 8 Anjo**

**Bella**

Primeira vez na semana que teria o dia inteiro pra mim. Isso não estava acontecendo muito nos últimos tempos. Também, depois da exposição que Kate fez pra mim, eu nunca mais parei de trabalhar. Alice ficava furiosa o tempo todo, dizendo que eu acabaria me casando num parque ou beco qualquer, mas acabei me casando no lugar e hora marcados. Com Edward também não estava sendo menos turbulento, parecia que todo dia ele tinha um cérebro pra explorar!

Mas hoje não, depois de muito tempo eu teria o dia inteiro pra fazer as coisas que eu mais gostava.

_ Qi hoas voê chea hoe? Tm aluma ciurgia? – perguntei para Edward enquanto eu escovava os dentes. Ele acabou não entendendo nada e me olhou rindo, tirei a escova e enxagüei a boca.

_ Que horas você chega hoje? Tem alguma cirurgia?

_ Bella, sabe que falando assim eu acabaria tendo que scanear sua cabeça, seu centro da fala parece afetado, pode ser um derrame. – ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

_ Adoro quando você fala sacanagem. – disse mordendo a ponta da sua orelha. Ele gemeu, mas se afastou. Eu fiz um biquinho, mas sabia que era inútil.

_ Tenho uma cirurgia daqui à uma hora, eu volto cedo pra casa hoje. – o segui até o quarto.

_ Está certo, mas janta com a gente hoje? – ele concordou terminando de se vestir.

Como eu tinha o dia pra vadiar, desci de robe mesmo. Passamos pelo quarto de Rennesmee, essa era nossa rotina.

Nosso lindo bebe, ela estava dormindo, toda esparramada na cama. Quando fez dois anos, na semana passada, foi sua exigência: "dormir na cama grande". Foi impossível a fazer mudar de idéia, Rennesmee me lembrava um pouco do Brad, com Edward e eu, uma mistura letal, já que ela pegou o melhor de cada um. Edward não resistindo passou o dedo na bochecha dela, mas como ela tinha o sono leve acordou.

_ Papai. – disse num gritinho com sua linda voz infantil. Ela se levantou num pulo só e já estava no colo dele. Devo dizer que foi uma façanha, pelo simples fato de que Rennesmee era uma criatura noturna, ela fazia manha pra acordar todos os dias e manha pra dormir toda noite. Viver numa família de médicos me fez entender que com certas pessoas são assim: "quando Rennesmee crescer e for responsável por si mesma, vai trocar o dia pela noite facilmente", palavras de Carlisle, um avô coruja.

Na verdade todas as vovós e o vovô eram corujas e viviam babando em cima dela, e ela adora tudo que girava em torno dela. Será a criança mais mimada do mundo, disso eu tinha certeza, e eu era uma das culpadas por isso.

_ Vai ao parque comigo e a mamãe? – perguntou passando sua mãozinha no rosto de Edward era de derreter o coração ter que dizer não a ela.

_ Agora eu não posso, mas eu vou poder ir no sábado. – ele disse já negociando, Edward sofria quando Rennesmee pedia uma coisa que ele não podia dar.

Ela balançou a cabeça e seus lindos cachos acobreados balançaram juntos, ela colocou o dedo na boca, suspirou e sorriu.

_ Tudo bem. – e depois espirrou.

_ Edward dá uma olhada nela, ontem teve uma febre, eu dei Tylenol, mas pode ser um resfriado.

_ Ah, isso papai, eu to dodói e você é meu médico, aí você fica e cuida demim. – foi impossível não rir.

Edward a examinou e não tinha mais febre, mas ela escutou seu próprio coraçãozinho, colocou o termômetro em mim e no Edward, até ele me olhar suplicando pra salvá-lo.

_ Filha, vamos tomar café da manhã, papai vai trabalhar e a noite vocês brincam mais. – foi o suficiente, ela foi ao banheiro num pulo só, Emily que já tinha chego, ajudou.

_ Está tudo bem mesmo, parque liberado? – perguntei para Edward quando descíamos as escadas.

_ Sim, ela está ótima, melhor que a gente, você esta com uma leve febre. – ele parou no hall. – Está se sentindo bem? – ele me perguntou enquanto colocava o cachecol.

_ Sim, deve ser um resfriado, vou tomar o mesmo que dei pra Rennesmee ontem. – ele sorriu me deu um selinho e saiu. Foi quando vi, o dia estava perfeito, totalmente branco.

Depois de tomarmos café da manhã, Emily empacotou Rennesmee. Pegamos o trenó e fomos para o parque, depois que casamos minha mãe conseguiu achar uma linda casa no Upper East Side, coisa rara, então estávamos a duas quadras do Central park.

_ Mamãe, hoje podemos ver os pingüins? – ela me perguntou enquanto soltava ar pela boca e ria com o vapor.

_ Vamos se você quiser.

O dia foi agradável, fomos no aquário onde ela viu os pingüins, os outros peixes e animais não a interessavam muito, depois fomos à pista de patinação. Aproveitei o dia juntas e tirei muitas fotos dela comigo, sempre que alguém passava, pedíamos: "Tira uma foto nossa". Enquanto eu a puxava pelo trenó acabei caindo e isso fez Rennesmee ficar preocupada, ela se parecia com o pai nesses momentos.

_ Mamãe está bem, mas vamos parar agora, quer um chocolate quente?

_ Não muito quente, queima a minha boca. – sorri pra ela concordando e fomos saindo do parque, na esquina tinha uma cafeteria, sentamos e pedimos chocolate quente pras duas, o meu veio com chantilly. Parecíamos duas crianças.

_ Mamãe cê ta com bigode. – rimos da minha cara e depois fomos pra casa.

_ Me puxa no trenó mamãe, to cansada.

_ Mas você está me saindo uma preguiçosa, nem fizemos tudo hoje ainda. – ela bocejou.

Puxei-a o trajeto de volta, ela veio falando o tempo todo, perguntava a cada palavra que ela via.

_ Mamãe o que está escrito ali? – apontava a placa, ou cartaz, eu lia e logo vinha outra pergunta.

Emily mal abriu a porta e ela pulou no colo dela.

_ Emi, precisa ver os pingüins, nem vieram me ver hoje. – disse fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

_ Não, mas porque, você sabe? – Emily entrando no jogo dela. Rennesmee aproximou da orelha de Emily como se fosse contar um segredo.

_ Acho que eles não gostam da mamãe. – tanto eu como Emily rimos e fomos subindo.

_ A senhorita vai tomar um banho agora. – eu disse.

_ Você vai dar?

_ Claro, Emily vai fazer nosso almoço e eu vou cuidar de você hoje. – foi como se eu tivesse dito que ela iria pra Disney, Rennesmee bateu as mãos toda feliz.

_ Na sua banheira. – ela mandou.

Fomos para o meu quarto e Emily foi pegar as roupas de Rennesmee, deixei a banheira enchendo, enquanto ela jogava sais e espuma de banho, devo acrescentar em grande quantidade.

_ Vem aqui, vamos tirar essa roupa. – ela subiu no banquinho.

Comecei a tirar a roupa dela e me assustei com o que vi, Rennesmee tinha varias manchas roxas pelo corpo todo. Emily entrou nessa hora.

_ Ela estava assim de manhã? – perguntei para Emily, ela me olhou assustada, talvez achando que eu pensava que ela tinha batido em Rennesmee.

_ Emily, não são de tombos nem de batidas essas manchas, são outra coisa, talvez sarampo ou catapora, ela estava assim de manhã? – perguntei novamente, Rennesmee olhava de mim pra Emily.

_ Não, quando a troquei de manhã não tinha nada.

_ Pega o termômetro pra mim. – Emily saiu apressada e Rennesmee, me olhou preocupada.

_ Não é nada meu bem, mas mamãe vai te levar no médico. – falei fazendo um carinho e sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta aliviada.

Emily me entregou o termômetro e medi a temperatura de Rennesmee, nada alarmante 37,7º

. Mesmo assim dei um banho rápido nela, do qual ela reclamou o tempo todo que queria bolhas, a vestimos e fomos para o consultório do pediatra dela.

Ele viu as manchas, fez todos os exames de rotina, depois de tudo me olhou preocupado.

_ Vamos fazer um exame, mas não é aqui, preciso que você a leve ao hospital, esse exame só pode ser feito lá.

_ O que você acha que ela tem? – perguntei aflita. Ele deu um sorriso, pra me acalmar.

_ Sra. Cullen não se preocupe antes da hora, vamos para o hospital que seu marido trabalha assim vocês ficam mais perto dele. – eu concordei e fomos para o hospital. Liguei para Edward no caminho, mas o celular dele estava desligado, ele ainda estava em cirurgia.

No hospital o médico fez uma punção lombar e ficamos num quarto esperando o resultado. A enfermeira colocou soro na mão dela e me explicou que era um antibiótico que o médico receitou junto com o soro.

_ Mamãe, to com fome e cansada. – Rennesmee, me disse e logo virou e começou a vomitar, a enfermeira me ajudou a segurar a cabecinha dela, depois a levei no banheiro, ela já chorava. Nunca tinha ficado assim antes.

A enfermeira informou o médico que o estado de Rennesmee tinha evoluído, sua febre estava alta agora e eu desesperada não parava de ligar para Edward. Depois de uma hora o resultado do exame saiu.

_ É pior do que eu esperava, suspeitei que fosse meningite. Rennesmee está com meningite bacteriana, estou começando com antibióticos para o tipo específico agora.

_ Mas ela já não estava tomando antibióticos? – perguntei confusa.

_ Quando suspeitamos que é meningite, começamos com os antibióticos antes mesmo do resultado, como o diagnóstico se confirmou através do exame, agora eu posso tratar com o tipo certo agora. – ele me explicou, eu não estava processando muito bem, eu sabia que era grave, já tinha ouvido minha mãe falar que Brad tinha ficado doente quando criança e era meningite, ele quase tinha morrido. Peguei meu celular e liguei pra minha mãe.

Fiquei ali com ela o tempo todo, Emily veio me fazer companhia e minha mãe chegou logo depois, o médico me explicou o resto do quadro de Rennesmee e eu tinha acabado de contar tudo para minha mãe. A enfermeira estava agora trocando o soro dela. Ela dormia tranqüila. Minha mãe olhou para a enfermeira e disse:

_ Enfermeira, conhece o Dr. Cullen da neurologia?

_ Sim, conheço.

_ Poderia nos dar uma idéia de onde ele possa estar? Minha filha não consegue falar com ele. – minha mãe me deixa com vergonha assim, mas fiquei aliviada, já fazia horas que o celular dele estava desligado.

_ A diretoria está em reunião hoje à tarde, mas vou pedir para a secretaria do diretor avisar. – a enfermeira disse me olhando docemente. Suspirei aliviada.

Depois de alguns minutos ele estava ali, foi logo ao lado de Rennesmee, depois olhou o prontuário escutou o coração dela, mediu a temperatura, checou o soro, depois de tudo veio falar comigo.

_ Como ela está? Reclamou de alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou. A preocupação era visível no seu olhar.

_ Não, só de fome, mas logo depois ela vomitou e dormiu. – ele assentiu e esperamos.

A febre não abaixava, mas também não aumentava, de acordo com o médico era bom sinal, o quadro não evoluiu mais.

Já se passava das 18:00 hs. Alice e Tommy chegaram para ficar com a gente, eles eram padrinhos de Rennesmee. Edward aproveitou e foi tomar um café com Tommy e minha mãe, eu fiquei conversando com Alice, Emily foi embora, logo depois que Edward chegou.

_ E Ness como está? – Alice perguntou segurando a mão de Rennesmee. Nem fiquei brava com o apelido ridículo que resolveram dar para meu bebê.

_ Dormiu a tarde toda. – disse me aproximando do outro lado da cama, e mexendo nos seus cachos, nessa hora ela abriu os olhinhos, piscou se mexendo na cama, e falou:

_ Mamãe, cadê o papai? – nisso ela mexeu sua mão e viu os tubos e agulhas que estavam ali.

_ Tira. – Falou já quase puxando o soro e começou a chorar. Alice me ajudou a segurar e apertou o botão pedindo ajuda da enfermeira.

Rennesmee conseguiu tirar um cabo, mas eu e Alice a seguramos. Era horrível segurar ela ali contra a sua vontade, eu escutava seu coração bater rápido e sua respiração forçada. Foi quando meu pesadelo de verdade começou.

Rennesmee começou a ficar primeiro vermelha, como se não tivesse respirando, e a enfermeira, apertou um botão azul e me tirou dali junto com Alice. Logo vieram mais médicos e enfermeiros, mas eu lutava pra ficar ao lado da minha filha e fui arrastada pela Alice que me falava alguma coisa, mas eu não processava, só tinha olhos pra minha filha que parecia roxa agora, um médico colocava um cano na garganta dela e depois a ligaram numa máquina e o coração começou a bater novamente num ritmo normal, eu ouvia a máquina fazendo o trabalho que os pulmões dela deveriam fazer.

Um par de mãos me pegou nos ombros e me afastou, era Edward, eu enterrei o meu rosto no peito dele e chorei.

_ Calma amor, ela está bem, olha. – ele me fez virar e eu vi que não era tão horrível como parecia, mas a cena ainda era a mesma.

_ Vamos colocar ela no centro de recuperação, vocês não vão poder mais ficar com ela, só Edward porque é médico aqui. – nesse momento passaram levando ela para o elevador. Edward falou mais com o médico, mas eu não peguei a conversa, queria olhar minha filha até ela entrar.

Depois Edward subiu com o médico, me prometendo ligar sempre. Eu fiquei ali, com meus amigos e minha mãe, me sentindo totalmente fraca impotente.

Foram horas de agonia, o quadro nunca mudava, ela estava tomando a dose máxima de remédio e nada. Na madrugada Edward desceu, ele estava abatido, seus olhos sem vida, ao lado dele vinha o médico.

Edward me abraçou e parecia que meu mundo estava girando. Eu fiz ele me encarar, mas ele não conseguia falar, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e a única coisa que ele fez foi que não com a cabeça. Um soluço escapou da minha garganta, mas meu cérebro se recusou a processar o que ele queria dizer, era mentira, tinha que ser mentira.

_ Me diz como ela está, por que você veio aqui e deixou minha filhinha sozinha? – eu gritava e sacudia Edward. Ele tinha que voltar lá e curar nossa filhinha.

_ Bella, Ness... Ela... – nisso ele se virou para o médico.

_ Isabella, Rennesmee, subiu para a CTI com um grave problema respiratório, ela foi entubada aqui mesmo, mas mesmo com todos os nossos esforços e todos os remédios, ela entrou em convulsão, causando uma parada cardíaca, os danos foram muitos e nós não conseguimos salvá-la.

Eu escutei tudo que ele me disse e minha vista se distorceu, eu me senti pequena como se eu tivesse encolhido e ficado do tamanho de um rato. Eram todos gigantes.

Não, Não, Não.

Não o meu bebê.

Olhei para Edward esperando ele contradizer a mentira e me falar que me "pregaram uma peça", mas não. Tudo que vi ali foi um nada, um vazio, um oceano pronto pra me afogar. Meus ouvidos começaram e funcionar e ouvi minha mãe, chorando junto com Alice e Tommy. Olhei para o médico.

_ Eu quero vê-la. – todos me olharam surpresos, mas o médico concordou e me levou até onde ela estava.

Seu corpo ainda estava quente, tinha um tubo saindo da boca e as agulhas ainda espetadas no corpo dela, eu estava sozinha com ela.

Parecia um querubim, um anjo. Fiquei ali o tempo que necessitei, orei, pedi perdão silenciosamente, se eu tivesse... Era a única coisa que eu pensava, se eu tivesse...

**Edward**

O velório e enterro foram seguidos, Bella escolheu tudo, não pediu minha opinião em nada, era como se ela soubesse que eu não poderia ajudar em nada mesmo.

A culpa era minha, se eu tivesse examinado ela melhor... Que tipo de médico eu sou? Como deixei passar os sintomas dessa maneira, logo numa doença neurológica, que tipo de médico eu era?

Ela escolheu como lápide um anjo que lembrava fracamente nosso próprio anjo que nos foi tirado. Todos tinham ido embora, estávamos só eu e ela. Bella se sentou na cama.

_ Eu... – Que raio Edward. Eu estava me acovardando. – É tudo minha culpa, se eu tivesse feito um exame completo nela... – eu precisava ouvir ela me dizer que não era minha culpa.

Bella me olhou e num segundo eu vi uma sombra em seu olhar, vi tudo que ela me acusava silenciosamente, ela pensava mesmo que era minha culpa, mas logo essa sombra passou e ela desabou nos meus ombros e chorou como nunca eu tinha visto na vida.

**N.A**: Bom primeiro desculpa pela demora, mas voltei agora com tudo.

Foi um pouco difícil escrever esse, mas não impossível.

O próximo é o ultimo cap da fic Ed e Bells, depois começa a fase Jake e Bells: (Team Ed vai reclamar e as Team Jacob vão parar de reclamar)

E não me matem, eu ia fazer isso com a Ness desde que postei o primeiro cap.

Então cadê meu review? São eles que me incentivam.

E pedir pra vcs lerem minha nova fic: Fora do universo Twilight.

./historia/61174/A_Viajante

Se trata da Saga As Brumas de Avalon, sobre o Rei Arthur, Scalibur, Santo gral.. Eu adorei essa saga quando li há anos atrás, e não precisa ter lido a saga pra acompanhar a fic. XD!!!

**N/B: **Gente, estou totalmente sem palavras... Madu, tudo muito realista, eu senti a dor da Bella... eu to sem palavras mesmo e com lágrimas nos olhos... Ah, coitado do Edward se sentindo culpado... e coitada da Bella... Nossa...

Gente comentem, por favor... Imagina como difícil foi pra Madu escrever tudo isso... Deixem muitos reviews que ela merece

Mil beijos!

Fer!

=(


	10. Cap 9

.

musica do post, no link tem o player pra ouvir a musica, alem da letra e da tradução, vale mesmo copiar e abrir uma aba da internet pra ouvir a musica.

**Cap. 9 The End**

**Bella**

_ Você fala isso porque não se importa não se importou no dia, nem olhar pra ela você olhou. Como você pode? – era uma briga feia, antes que eu me segurasse essas palavras saíram da minha boca. Edward me olhou atônito, ele me via, como a uma estranha. Apesar de reconhecer dureza das minhas palavras, tudo o que disse estava entalado na minha garganta durantes seis meses.

_ Se você acha que eu sou culpado pelo que aconteceu com nossa filha, por que ainda está comigo? Ou pó rque não me mandou para a cadeia? Seria essa a sua atitude, se fosse outro médico que tivesse feito a consulta inicial em Ness. Você processaria o canalha por erro médico, então por que não me processa? Se eu for condenado pago pelo meu crime. – ele falou no mesmo tom que usei com ele. A resposta dele me fez ver o que eu falei, mas era tarde demais pra concertar.

_ Eu não vou desmontar o quarto dela, isso é o que estávamos discutindo. Não vou dar as roupas, não vou me desfazer de nada. – eu disse num tom mais suave. Ele ainda estava tão duro quanto antes.

_ Bella, você só sabe ficar naquele quarto, não fica mais comigo, não recebe as visitas e nem mesmo sai com seus amigos. Só no quarto chorando a morte de Ness, você se comporta como se só você sentisse a dor da perda dela, como se eu não me importasse. Fica me evitando, não me toca e não deixa eu te tocar mais. – era o dia das acusações.

_ Você está falando de sexo? É só isso que você pensa! – joguei na cara dele. Ele riu e pegou a sua pasta.

_ Não Bella, eu não penso só em sexo, apesar de fazer seis meses que você não me deixa te tocar. O que eu estou falando aqui é de carinho, um abraço, um beijo. – ele foi até a porta e me deixou sozinha.

**Edward**

Eu sempre soube que ela me acusava pela morte de Ness, mas ouvir isso da sua boca foi insuportável. Eu já me sentia culpado, não precisava de Bella me fazendo sentir pior do que eu já me sentia.

Saí de casa, o clima lá estava insuportável, ficar no hospital era melhor. Eu estava preferindo ficar com estranhos e doentes. Não estava pronto pra enfrentar o problema "talvez meu casamento tenha acabado".

Mas pensar nisso me fez sentir um aperto no peito, pior do que eu sentia durante as freqüentes brigas com Bella, eu a amo muito não poderia viver sem ela.

Fui para o centro neurológico, minha sala ficava ao lado da recepção, saí do elevador e me deparei com Tânia.

_ Tânia, o que você está fazendo aqui?

_ Meu pai está no andar de baixo. Eu resolvi passar por aqui, como você está? – ela me perguntou. O andar abaixo era o centro cardiológico, meu pai trabalhava ali.

_ Seu pai está bem?

_ Sim, mas ele nos deu um susto ontem. Estão todos lá em baixo, eu estava me sentindo mal com a cara de velório de todos e resolvi andar um pouco. Eu atrapalho? Você tem algum paciente agora? – ela parecia desamparada.

_ Não, vamos para a minha sala. – ela me acompanhou. Puxei a cadeira pra ela se sentar e fui pegar café na máquina pra gente.

_ Quem é o médico do seu pai?

_ O seu pai, é claro. – ela me disse com um sorriso. Bebemos o café, ela me olhou.

_ Você parece cansado, na verdade abatido. Eu fiquei sabendo da sua filha, eu sinto muito, eu sei bem o quanto você sempre quis filhos. Deve ter sido um pai maravilhoso. – ela me disse sorrindo sincera. Suspirei.

_ Não de acordo com Bella. – não sei o que me fez dizer aquilo, eu não era de me abrir, principalmente sobre meus assuntos conjugais.

_ Edward, é duro. As mães têm uma coisa com os filhos diferente dos pais. – ela me disse. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas Bella me irritou hoje.

_ Tânia, eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. – ela me olhou e concordou.

E depois ela começou a conversar comigo, trivialidades da vida dela, coisas bobas e eu me vi prestando atenção em tudo. Como se as insignificâncias da vida de Tânia, fizessem sentido pra mim agora.

**Bella**

Depois que Edward saiu de casa, a casca que eu fiz nesses meses impediu que eu caísse no choro. Eu acabei descobrindo que chorar por bobeiras era inútil, tinham coisas mais importantes no mundo. Tomei um banho e me arrumei e peguei no quarto dela um brinquedo. Não era o dia que eu ia visitá-la, mas eu precisava fazer uma coisa importante.

No caminho eu pensei muito, como há tempos não pensava. A morte da minha filha deixou um buraco no meu peito, uma dor profunda que me assolava toda noite, me fazendo ter pesadelos, mas por causa desse "Ness-coma", eu deixei toda a minha vida pra trás. Percebi que não me lembrava da última conversa sobre bobeiras que tive com Edward, nós não conversávamos mais.

Eu finalmente tinha soltado tudo que eu sentia sobre a morte da nossa filha, o acusando de ser culpado e agora estando mais calma, vi que eram ilusões da minha cabeça. Edward não era culpado, mas também não era inocente, nem eu era, eu também negligenciei minha filha, ela teve febre um dia antes e eu não fiz nada. E ficar agora relembrando o passado não traria minha filha de volta, só mais dor.

Percebi que meu casamento poderia estar acabando e eu seria a grande culpada pelo fim, pensar no fim do meu casamento me fez ver o quanto eu amo meu marido, eu preciso dele.

O taxi estacionou no cemitério, desci e fui vê-la uma última vez esse ano. Meu casamento precisava de mim agora. Caminhei devagar, estava virando na rua que era da sua lápide e o vi sentado.

**Jacob**

Eu estava ficando literalmente louco, mas eu não pude evitar fazer isso. Eu sabia que Bella vinha no dia da morte e como não queria dar de cara com ela aqui, vim hoje. De acordo com Alice, Bella ficaria em casa hoje.

Peguei um brinquedo em alguma loja no caminho. Era insano, eu nem cheguei a conhecê-la, mas era como se eu tivesse perdido algo importante, algo de grande valor.

Como Bella suportava toda essa dor? O pai, o estupro e agora a filha. Quanta dor um ser humano consegue suportar?

Logo ela, que pra mim deveria ser completamente feliz, sem restrições. Foi por isso que me afastei, pra que ela tivesse toda a felicidade.

Cheguei ao túmulo de Rennesmee e me agachei. Na sacola peguei o brinquedo, um ursinho pequeno, e coloquei sobre o mármore. Parecia que o momento pedia palavras.

_ Olha, eu sei que a gente nem se conheceu, culpa minha, mas quero pedir que você olhe sua mãe. Sabe a sua tia Alice? Ela me disse que sua mamãe sofre muito. Será que tem como você olhar ela daí ou pedir ajuda de alguém?

_ Alice anda saindo uma fofoqueira. – eu me levantei assustado. – O que você faz aqui? – Bella me perguntou, ela se sentou ao lado de onde eu estava há pouco. Passou a mão na lápide e tirou toda a sujeira, tirou as flores secas, colocou umas novas. Eu fiquei olhando mudo, fui pego no flagra. O que eu diria pra ela? – Ela teria te adorado. Ness era bem esperta na hora de escolher as amizades, mas no seu caso não sei se seria capaz de manter, já que você vai e vem quando quer. Faz o quê? Três anos que eu não te vejo? – ela despejou tudo de uma vez na minha cara, sem me encarar. Eu ainda continuava mudo, olhando ela de verdade pela primeira vez.

O cabelo estava sem vida, era verão e Bella estava com uma roupa leve, mais magra do que jamais a vi. O que Edward anda fazendo que não vê como ela está fraca e abatida? Ela se virou pra me encarar, talvez esperando uma resposta. O choque foi ainda maior, olheiras fundas e roxas circulavam seu rosto, ela parecia mais pálida que de costume, sua pele que era perolada estava em tom de cinza. Era como se ela estivesse morrendo. Foi desesperador.

_ Eu me senti mal, não posso remediar o passado, mas posso tentar algo agora. Podemos voltar a ser amigos. – ela sorriu, um sorriso sarcástico, algo totalmente fora de todas as expressões que eu já vi no seu rosto.

_ Eu não preciso da sua pena. – ela me disse e se virou para o túmulo. Depois continuou. – É melhor sair, você nem a conhecia mesmo, me deixe só. – ela colocou uma boneca ao lado do urso e depois foi como se eu não tivesse mais ao lado dela.

Fiz o que ela me pediu, ficar seria invasão da privacidade dela, mas entendi o desespero de Alice. Bella parecia uma morta viva.

**Bella**

Só me faltava essa, encarar o grosso do Jake. Logo ele que me abandonou anos atrás e nem foi no meu casamento. Um mentiroso era isso que ele era. Escutei os passos dele saindo e suspirei pra me acalmar.

_ Oi meu bem, eu sei que hoje não é o dia certo, mas mamãe precisa te pedir uma coisa. – se alguém me escutasse pensaria que eu sou louca. Respirei um pouco e continuei. – Desculpe, eu sei que não fui a melhor mãe e me parece tão errado te deixar aqui em baixo da terra, mas a mamãe precisa cuidar de umas coisas. Eu não vou poder vir por um tempo, seu papai precisa de mim. – lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos. Parecia que toda a minha vida tinha virado ruína.

Eu tive tempo pra pensar e descobri que antes de fazer tudo que eu queria, eu precisava de um tempo pra mim.

Eu nunca tive coragem de contar pra Edward as tragédias da minha vida, mesmo ele sendo o meu confidente e pra gente ter um relacionamento de verdade ele precisava ser baseado em amor, isso estava claro que nós tínhamos, mas faltava confiança da minha parte e cumplicidade também. Era como se eu morasse sozinha naquela casa, eu nunca percebia a presença do meu marido, eu o ignorei completamente nesses meses, negligenciei meu casamento. Eu sabia que Rennesmee onde estivesse entenderia meu dilema.

Eu precisava dar um passo, tentar resgatar meu casamento.

Como era meu último dia nesse ano visitando ela, fiquei um pouco mais. Depois de horas me levantei revigorada, eu já sabia o que precisava fazer. Saí do cemitério, chamei um taxi e fui para o hospital.

**Edward**

Fui com Tânia ver o pai dela, aproveitei o tempo pra conversar com meu pai. Ele me falou que Aro estava bem, fora de perigo. Estava voltando para o elevador, quando Tânia me segurou pelo braço.

_ Posso ficar com você mais um pouco? Você sabe que eu não gosto daqui. – não consegui evitar rir dela. – Ah Edward seja bonzinho, não zombe de mim. – eu concordei e ela subiu junto comigo.

_ Eu tenho que ver um paciente, você quer esperar na minha sala?

_ Posso ir com você?

_ Só se prometer ficar caladinha. Nem um pio. – ela fez o sinal de zíper na boca e sorriu.

Fomos primeiro na minha sala, peguei uns exames e quando me virei, Tânia estava bem em cima de mim. Não tive nem tempo de protestar, ela me agarrou e me beijou, segurei ela forte e a empurrei. Ia perguntar o que era aquilo, se ela estava louca, mas escutei um barulho na porta.

**Bella**

Depois de tudo que passei hoje, ainda tinha que aturar essa visão do inferno. Tânia agarrando meu marido.

Entrei bem na hora, a vi puxando ele com força e beijando, a vontade que tive foi de ir lá e arrancar os cabelos dela, fio por fio, mas na atual circunstância tive sangue frio pra ver qual era a reação dele e, apesar da dor que eu senti presenciando a cena, Edward afastou ela e isso me consolou um pouco. Presenciar isso, só me fez ver que eu tinha tomado a decisão certa.

Ele me escutou e se assustou a me ver ali, chegando a empurrar ela, quase ri quando a vi tropeçando nos próprios pés, mas me segurei.

_ Edward, está louco? Quer me jogar no chão? – ela perguntou, ainda não tinha me visto.

_ Seria apropriado para você. – eu disse, ao invés de dizer o que eu pensava "o lugar de uma barata, o chão". Ela me olhou cínica, mas não a deixei responder. – Se já acabou com sua cena patética, poderia dar licença? Eu preciso falar com meu marido. – ela me fuzilou com ódio no olhar e saiu batendo o pé.

Edward contornou a mesa e vinha me tocar, mas o olhar que dei pra ele o fez repensar. Eu não queria ser tocada por ele agora, provavelmente sentiria o cheiro da bandida.

_ Quer se sentar? – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, podia ver o nervosismo dele. – Bella, eu... Não fiz nada, ela me agarrou.

_ Tudo bem, eu vi o que aconteceu. Não vim aqui pra falar de Tânia e sim sobre a gente. Você tem um tempo agora? – ele me olhou aflito, eu logo percebi que ele estava ocupado, mas me fiz de desentendida, ele estava bem com a bandida aqui, então qualquer coisa podia esperar agora, mesmo que fosse um cérebro aberto na mesa de operação. Eu sei, eu me tornei uma cínica.

_ Sim. – ele disse hesitante.

_ Edward, sobre nossa discução hoje mais cedo. Eu vim aqui te dizer que você tem razão, eu deixei a vida passar por mim esses meses. Eu me prendi à dor e não olhei mais ao meu redor, deixei você, minha família e meus amigos. – parei pra respirar e ele ia começar a falar. – Espera, eu não terminei. Eu quero mudar, não voltar ao que era antes, mas sim algo novo. Todas as dores que eu passei me mudaram, eu nunca mais serei a mesma, eu sei bem, já passei por muitas coisas que me marcaram profundamente e eu percebi que tem coisas da minha vida que eu não te contei, coisas importantes que mesmo não sendo experiências agradáveis, me marcaram e me mudaram. Mas antes de te contar eu preciso de um tempo, tem coisas mal acabadas no meu passado que eu preciso resolver e por isso eu estou aqui. Eu vou viajar, preciso de uns dias. – agora eu esperei. Ele me olhou processando tudo que eu falei.

_ Você está me deixando?

_ Não, mas eu preciso de um tempo só pra mim e veja você também precisa. Quando nesses anos que estamos juntos você ficou sozinho com a Tânia? – eu sabia a resposta e ele também.

_ Nunca.

_ E foi logo depois da nossa primeira briga de verdade que isso aconteceu. Se fosse há sete meses, isso não teria acontecido. Você também precisa de um tempo. – ele não teria como argumentar.

_ Mas Bella, nós vamos resolver isso juntos. Se você for, vai parecer que acabou. – ele suspirou porque viu no meu rosto que eu não cederia.

_ Onde você vai ficar?

_ Vou para a fazenda, vou ficar lá. Eu te aviso quando chegar. – me levantei, eu estava sendo fria, mas era um reflexo da cena que vi a pouco, meu coração doía de ver a cara dele.

_ Já? Espera. – ele contornou a mesa rapidamente e me segurou antes de eu sair da sala. Eu gemi, se ele me pressionasse mais um pouco, eu acabaria cedendo ao que ele queria e não tiraria esse tempo que eu tanto precisava.

Ele se aproximou e me puxou pela cintura, foi fácil ver a intenção dele, mas eu coloquei as mãos no peito dele o impedindo.

_ Não depois de beijar a Tânia. – ele se afastou e me soltou. Eu vi um pouco de mágoa nos seus olhos.

_ Você vai estar em casa quando eu chegar? – ele me perguntou.

_ Não. – eu não suportaria mais, virei e sai. As lágrimas já me cegavam, mas eu precisava encontrar forças pra contar tudo a ele e só na fazenda eu conseguiria essa força. Saí do elevador e fiz a primeira coisa que precisava: Liguei para Alice.

**Jacob**

Depois de sair do cemitério e ver com meus próprios olhos tudo que Alice tem me falado nesses meses, fui a casa dela. Precisava ver o que a gente poderia fazer, Bella precisava de mim.

_ Oi Jasper, a Alice está? – perguntei na porta da casa deles. Era sábado e eles não trabalham nos fins de semana.

_ Está, entra Jake. – ele cedeu o espaço e eu entrei.

Alice estava na sala, falando ao telefone. Ela desligou e me olhou.

_ Eu vi Bella hoje. Alice é pior do que você falou, ela está morrendo e seu irmão não faz nada. – eu despejei tudo de uma vez.

_ Edward não está melhor, ele não vê o quadro como eu e você. – ela me disse, tive que concordar.

_ O que vamos fazer? – perguntei para ela. Minhas idéias variavam entre seqüestro e hospital.

_ Somos amigos dela, eu estava falando com Tommy, ele está vindo pra cá. Eu pensei em algo como uma intervenção.

_ Alice, fale sério. – ela bufou. Nisso o telefone dela tocou.

_ Bella? – eu fiquei duro no sofá, escutando tudo. Alice escutou um pouco, eu imaginei que não era algo bom porque ela perdeu a cor.

_ Embora? Pra onde? Me espera na sua casa eu to indo pra lá com Tommy. – depois ela olhou o celular confusa, ligou pra alguém esperou atender e desligou. Olhou pra mim assustada.

_ Acho que Bella e Edward vão se separar, ela está indo pra Forks, na fazenda da família, nem me deixou ir falar com ela, desligou na minha cara, na verdade desligou o celular. – Alice se levantou.

_ Jazz me leva pra casa deles. Jake espera o Tommy aqui, eu vou impedir Bella de fazer essa loucura. – depois eles saíram.

Eu fiquei ali sozinho, analisando tudo que ela disse. Bella estava indo pra Forks, eu sabia bem que ela nunca ia pra lá, nunca mais voltou. E uma chama de esperança se instalou no meu peito.

**N/A**: Ai ai ai, eu to louca pra chegar numa fase logo.

Ah e pedir pra vcs uma coisa, quem curte as musicas nos posts das fics, e ouve me avisa ai, porque eu coloquei hj, eu sempre escuto uma musica pra escrever o cap, mas nunca coloco pra vcs kkkkkkkkk.

Bom foi o ultimo cap Ed/Bells por hora! Não se preocupem o Ed não vai sumir, só por uns cap.

Cadê meu review?

E pra quem curte, eu tenho outra fic Ed/Bells

./historia/39750/A_Bruxa_Em_Forks

Minha primeira fic aqui no site, e ta bem adiantada, quem ai curtir Tb Harry Potter vale a pena dar uma olhada nessa fic, eu fiz uma mistura delicada, nada de lutas e brigas entre as sagas!!!

XD

_**N/B: **__Caraaamba, menina to sem palavras de novo! Simplesmente amei!_

_Gostei muito da atitude de Bella, ela realmente precisa de um tempo e foi bom ela reconhecer que estava julgando Edward mal. Fiquei com pena devido a evidente separação, eles se amam, mas realmente estava insustentável! Ódio da vagaba da Tânia (sempre, odeeeio ela! Hehe) e fiquei feliz com a volta de Jake. Tenho certeza de que ele será fundamental para a recuperação da Bella e também, mesmo depois de tanto tempo longe, deu pra perceber que ele ainda a ama. Ficou cheio de esperanças!! Aiaiai, mas como essa Bella ta bem servida de homem, né não? Qualquer um que sobrar nessa história pode mandar pra cá que aceito de muito bom grado! Hehehehe_

_Ah, e a música do post, vcs ouviram? Viram a tradução? Cara, perfeita pro momento! E muito linda, por sinal. Amei mesmo!!!_

_Bom, é isso meus amores... Já sabem que é pra comentar muuuuito né? Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido sai o próximo!!!_

_Beijo pessoas queridas e até o próximo!_

_Fer!_

_=D_

_Capa do cap:_

_._


	11. Cap 10

Capa:

.

.

Vão ainda perceber que eu sou uma garota eclética no quesito musica, eu adooooro Rock!

**Cap. 10 Lembranças**

**Bella**

_ Bella? – Sue chamou minha atenção. Olhei para cima para poder encará-la, desviando minha atenção da tela no note.

_ Sim?

_ Minha filha, você não pode ficar todos os dias assim. Você não sai da cama, não come direito, não atende ao telefone... Se você continuar assim, eu vou ligar para sua mãe ou para seu marido. – na palavra "marido" minha boca se estreitou numa linha fina e severa.

Se eu vim para cá para poder viver meu luto em paz, ou para tentar sair dele, no que eu estava falhando miseravelmente, chamar meu marido não ia ajudar muito. Desde que cheguei, eu só fico no notebook vendo as fotos do dia da morte _dela_. Até então eu não tinha aberto os arquivos, foi um choque ver as fotos alegres, percebi que eu nem imaginava que, em questão de horas, eu estaria vendo ela morta.

Que besteira quando dizem que sentimos quando alguém importante pra gente vai morrer para poder se despedir. Eu mesma não senti nada, nenhum sentido extra me avisou da tragédia. "Bella, sai do coma" me ordenei por pensamento. Sue ainda me olhava esperando uma resposta, olhei na tela do note, eram 9:00 hs da manhã, só hoje eu já tinha visto as fotos umas 200 vezes. Olhei Sue de volta e respirei fundo.

_ Eu vou tomar um banho e Sue, preciso de um café da manha forte, ovos, panqueca e suco. – Sue sorriu, eu me levantei da cama e fui ao banheiro. Sue saiu do quarto.

Eu tinha uma lista de coisas a fazer quando decidi vir à fazenda:

- Ver as fotos do fatídico dia.

- Ir à ala sul da fazenda, onde encontrei meu pai morto, vítima de um ataque do coração.

- Ir ao lago onde fui estuprada.

- Contar ao meu marido as minhas tragédias.

Já tinha se passado uma semana e eu só tinha visto as fotos, elas me devolveram ao Ness-coma, mas eu tinha que ser forte e voltar a viver.

Foi a primeira vez desde a morte dela que me olhei no espelho de verdade: meu rosto parecia o de um cadáver, o cabelo totalmente sem vida. Estava com 24 anos e minha aparência era de uma senhora de 50 anos.

Tirei a roupa e entrei na ducha, pela primeira vez me preocupei com coisas cotidianas como depilar a perna ou hidratar o cabelo. O banho foi longo, esse corpo estava muito maltratado. Sequei-me depois de passar um óleo hidratante, fazia muito tempo que não me lembrava de passar perfume, mas hoje não, o perfume do óleo bastaria. Depois foi o rosto, passei um hidratante. Penteei o cabelo e passei maquiagem. Escolhi uma roupa básica: calça jeans e camisa branca de mangas curtas, apesar de chover era verão, calcei botas de montaria, pensei em andar de cavalo mais tarde se desse tempo. Mas antes eu precisava fazer algumas coisas decisivas. Desci e fui tomar o café.

_ Sue está linda a mesa. – disse enquanto pegava os ovos mexidos.

_ Eu sei de como você gosta. Você parece melhor, vai sair?

_ Vou, tem algum carro em bom estado pra eu usar? Acho que faz anos que ninguém vem pra cá.

_ Tem sim, Harry sempre deixa os carros em bom estado para o caso de alguém aparecer por aqui e seu irmão com Kate vem sempre pra cá. – eu concordei, era verdade, Kate adorava isso aqui.

Percebi que estava faminta, comi de tudo um pouco, depois fui à garagem. Harry estava ali junto com um rapaz.

_ Bom dia Harry, qual carro eu posso usar?

_ Bom dia Bella, esse é Sam Uley. – disse indicando o rapaz.

_ Prazer. – disse estendendo a mão, ele me cumprimentou.

_ Prazer Srta. Swan.

_ Sra. Cullen. – corrigi. Ele sorriu e se desculpou.

_ Pode pegar o Bentley, ele veio ontem da assistência, está perfeito. – ele me entregou a chave e fui para o carro morrendo de medo de não saber dirigir mais, já que em New York eu não dirigia. Foi um alívio constatar que ainda me lembrava de como dirigir. Como conhecia bem a cidade, fui direto para Forks.

Na ida coloquei uma música para tocar e percebi o quanto eu sentia falta de escutar um pouco de música. Parei em frente a um salão, era terça e provavelmente o movimento estaria baixo. Eu estava certa, deu para fazer tudo que eu queria.

_ Tem certeza quanto ao corte de cabelo? – a cabeleleira me perguntou.

_ Sim, esse mesmo. – eu bem sabia que precisava mudar um pouco, um corte de cabelo sempre me ajuda nas mudanças na minha vida e a sair do estado de depressão. Era como um marco.

Depois de cortar e hidratar o cabelo, foi a vez de fazer as unhas e depilação, depois de 3 horas me sentia uma mulher novamente. Olhei-me no espelho uma última vez antes de sair e ir comer em um restaurante ali em frente mesmo. Antes de sair a cabeleleira que era a dona do lugar me falou:

_ Isabella, você é uma das raras pessoas em que tudo fica bem, você está linda.

_ Obrigada. – disse sorrindo, foi o primeiro sorriso que dei desde que Nessie me deixou, era uma melhora. A cabeleleira me lembrou Alice anos atrás. Atravessei a rua e fui almoçar, estava faminta. Era a primeira vez que me lembrava de sentir fome de verdade.

Depois de comer, voltei para a fazenda eram 14:00 hs e não chovia, estava perfeito para uma fazer uma coisa, eu me sentia forte o bastante pra fazer isso. Estacionei o carro na garagem e fui ao estábulo.

Harry, que era um tipo faz tudo na fazenda e administrador, estava ali com o tal de Sam.

_ Bella, nossa ual. – Harry zombando de mim.

_ Harry, é só cabelo. Vamos não me constranja! Eu queria andar a cavalo, qual está disponível? – tinha esperança que fosse o caso de Preciosa.

_ Só o Green, Preciosa está resfriada e o Sam aqui pediu repouso, ela está dando uma volta leve agora. – eu não acreditei, Green não era bem para passeio. Não sei onde meu irmão estava com a cabeça de comprar um cavalo de corrida. Escutei coices e fui a algumas baias na frente ver o que era. A visão era um deleite:

_ Harry, oh. Onde vocês o acharam? – perguntei olhando o cavalo que se debatia na baia como louco, um verdadeiro Mustang selvagem.

_ Na mata, ele devia estar fugindo e trincou a pata. O trouxemos para cá e Sam veio dar uma ajuda, a pata já está boa e temos que devolvê-lo na natureza, mas ele se recusa a fazer uns exercícios antes, se não fizer quando for inserido pode morrer, ele não vai correr mais como antes. – o cavalo parecia um monstro enjaulado, nessa hora me veio à mente cenas do meu pai me ensinando sobre cavalos.

Olhei ao redor procurando o que eu precisava e encontrei, fui até a bandeja e peguei uma maçã e uma cenoura. Escutei a risada do Sam junto com a do Harry.

_ Nós já tentamos isso, ele vai te morder. – Sam disse, mas ele não sabia o que eu faria_._

_ Acho que não desse jeito. _ fui até a mesa onde Sue colocou o café e peguei o açúcar e, depois de molhar a maçã e a cenoura, polvilhei açúcar neles.

Aproximei-me da baia, o cavalo veio correndo, parou bem em cima da porta e bufou na minha cara, depois tentou me morder. Eu estava longe, não me machuquei.

_ Bella, cuidado. – Harry disse do meu lado.

_ Se afastem vocês dois, ele não gosta do cheiro de vocês. Na verdade ele deve odiá-los, vamos se afastem. – eles não se mexeram, encarei eles até eles se afastarem, depois peguei a cenoura e estiquei dentro da baia. O cavalo que estava do outro lado dando coices veio até o meu lado, eu estava me segurando na porta e fiquei sim com medo, mas tentei não o deixar perceber. O Mustang se virou com tudo e escoiceou a porta, quase me jogando longe, eu perdi o ar, mas não me afastei, na verdade fiquei mais obstinada.

_ Vamos, pegue aqui. Larga de se comportar como um burro. – ele deu a volta, correu até mim e relinchou na minha cara, provavelmente querendo me fazer sentir medo.

Ele ficou nisso por mais uns minutos, até que passou bem rápido e pegou a cenoura, mas foi mastigar no fundo. Dei um tempo para ele e depois que ele comeu me olhou e se virou.

_ Vamos menino. Olha, eu tenho mais. – disse mostrando a maçã. Ele se virou e veio pegar a maçã, mas eu não dei, ele bufou e foi para o fundo de novo, mas estava menos nervoso. Eu entrei na baia tão rápido que Sam nem Harry tiveram tempo de protestar.

_ Voltem para onde vocês estavam, pelo amor de Deus, vocês querem que ele me dê um coice? Já falei, ele não gosta de vocês. – eles se afastaram, o Mustang começou a bufar, eu sabia que ele estava no limite, estiquei a mão, com a maçã e percebi que eu tremia um pouco. Ele se virava de um lado para o outro de costas pra mim, escoiceou o ar, mas não tentou me machucar.

Dei um passo até ele bem pequeno e devagar, depois ele me olhou bufou e pegou a maçã, então se afastou para comer. Eu fiquei ali, bem quietinha, depois ele se aproximou e foi cheirar as minhas mãos, eu ainda tinha açúcar nelas e senti-o lambendo, passei uma das mãos do focinho até perto do olho.

_ Viu, eu não tenho agulhas e nem arreios. – ele terminou com a mão. E eu sai da baia.

_ Vocês nunca assistiram Corcel Negro? Cavalos adoram açúcar. – disse pegando os arreios para colocar em Green. Os dois estavam sem fala.

_ A partir de hoje, eu levo o Mustang para correr e só eu alimento ele. – vi os dois concordando e entrei na baia do Green. Depois de prepará-lo montei nele e passei pela baia do Mustang, ele me olhou e se virou, eu ri pela primeira vez, era muito engraçado.

Galopei até o lago. Quando parei o cavalo e desci, meu coração batia tão rápido que eu escutava as batidas no meu ouvido.

Andei devagar até a beira do lago e esperei, eu sabia que as cenas do que eu vivi viriam em minha mente a qualquer momento. Respirei fundo e esperei. Lembrei-me de cada detalhe, deles misturando bebida com o suco, da quantidade que Jared bebeu, dele cochichando com Mike, provavelmente combinando ser deixado sozinho comigo, de Mike e Jessica saindo, de Jared me pegando. Um espasmo de dor passou por mim e me arrepiei. Estava tão compenetrada olhando o lago e vendo cada cena do meu passado, que não escutei sua aproximação, só quando o cavalo se mexeu, eu escutei o cascalho estalando sob os pés dele. Virei-me rápido assustada, temendo um ataque.

_ Jacob. – suspirei aliviada.

_ Bella, desculpa, te assustei? – ele perguntou.

_ Um pouco, não te escutei chegando. – me virei novamente para o lago, depois que eu deixei a represa das minhas lembranças vazarem não conseguia parar o fluxo das lembranças. Via Jared arrancando meu biquíni e me batendo. Lágrimas embaçaram minha vista, mas as cenas que eu via estavam na minha mente, gravadas na minha retina. Um soluço escapou da minha garganta. Escutei Jacob se aproximando, olhei para ele.

_ Foi aqui. – a frase saiu tão inesperadamente que eu mesma me surpreendi.

_ Bells, você está bem? Quer que eu te leve para casa? – ele me olhava com um misto de preocupação e dor.

_ Não estou bem, mas não quero ir para casa. – girei meu corpo e as lembranças vieram com mais nitidez e tudo saiu com facilidade. Era uma pena que fosse Jacob ali, deveria ser com Edward, meu marido, Alice ou Tommy que eram meus amigos, Jacob tinha perdido esse posto há muito tempo.

_ Depois que nossos amigos saíram, ele me agarrou aqui. – falei e Jake me interrompeu.

_ Bells vamos, eu te levo, você não está falando coisa com coisa. – fiz que não com a cabeça.

_ Escute, por favor, eu preciso contar. – respirei novamente e continuei. – Eu pedi para ele parar, ele foi cínico comigo, seu hálito tinha cheiro álcool. Também, ele bebeu o dia inteiro, só agora eu percebi na época eu não tinha notado. – dei um passo. Jake me seguiu. Eu continuei. – Eu sentia medo, mas não sabia de onde vinha, ele me beijou com força. Eu quase vomitei de nojo, tentei me soltar, mas ele era forte, ele arrancou meu biquíni. – solucei novamente, o que vinha depois era pior. Olhei Jacob e ele me olhava esperando, seu rosto não tinha nenhuma expressão, ainda não era o que eu esperava, por isso continuei. – Ele chupava e me tocava me machucando, eu falava "eu não quero", "para". Consegui me afastar dele e tentei colocar meu biquíni de novo, ele me empurrou nas pedras, minha cabeça bateu e eu fiquei zonza. – mostrei para ele onde eu caí com a mão e continuei. – Ele parecia um animal, não era mais o garoto que eu namorei. Eu lutei para me soltar, as pedras arranhavam minhas costas. Consegui mais uma vez me desvencilhar dele, mas ele me deu um soco no rosto, eu caí chorando. – minha mão veio para o meu rosto, Jacob provavelmente já compreendia tudo, ele me olhava me esperando. – Eu falei tantas vezes "não", mas ele estava louco. Eu me lembro de que várias vezes eu quase vomitei, quando ele passava sua língua em mim, eu sentia seu hálito nojento. Depois sua mão afastou a parte de baixo do meu biquíni... – parei um pouco eu tinha que respirar. Meus olhos estavam inundados novamente, me limpei precisava ver o rosto dele, eu precisava saber quando a expressão mudasse em seu rosto. – Eu gritei tanto "para, para", mas ele continuava me tocando me machucando, me mordendo. Lembro-me de ter juntado todas as minhas forças e dar um chute nele, me levantei correndo, mas ele foi mais rápido, me deu um soco, eu caí aqui bati a cabeça na pedra e desmaiei. – falei apontando para o chão. Ele tinha me seguido o caminho, eu não tinha corrido muito não mais que 10 passos, pensei olhando a distância. – Depois que comecei a acordar, percebi que ele me estuprava pelo ânus, eu ainda me lembro da dor. Ossos quebrados, cheiro de sangue, mas o que foi pior foi ouvir a voz dele. Com minhas últimas forças, peguei uma pedra. – disse me abaixando e pegando uma pedra. – Soquei na cara dele e corri como louca pela mata. – Jake me abraçava agora, eu não tinha percebido que estava chorando e soluçando.

Olhei nos olhos dele e não vi o que eu esperava, era uma espécie de amor e carinho, deitei minha cabeça no peito dele.

_ Calma, já foi, passou. Você está bem agora, eu tô aqui.

Nesses anos todos, eu nunca contei para Edward esperando que sua reação fosse nojo de mim, como se eu fosse contagiosa por causa disso. Eu tinha sido usada de uma maneira tão suja e sempre temi sua reação, mas agora que contei para Jake, vi como eu estive errada esses anos todos. Edward seria incapaz de sentir nojo de mim, como Jake não sentia agora e um peso enorme saiu dos meus ombros.

_ Me acharam na mata, na verdade um homem. Meu bom samaritano e Jared está cumprindo pena. – acrescentei depois de um tempo, a história precisava de uma conclusão. Jake ainda me abraçava.

_ Vamos, já esta escurecendo. Eu te levo. – ele me pegou no colo e foi indo para um carro que estava estacionado do outro lado.

_ Não, eu preciso levar o Green. – disse apontando o cavalo que estava na beirada do lago.

_ Eu levo vocês então. – ele me colocou no cavalo e subiu atrás de mim. Ele mesmo guiou o ritmo. Com o peso extra, Green foi devagar. Como a fazenda não era longe não demorou para chegarmos. Tive pouco tempo para pensar, mas uma pergunta urgente eu tinha que fazer.

_ Jake, o que você está fazendo aqui? – o senti sorrindo atrás de mim.

_ Está com a memória falha? Meu pai mora aqui, esqueceu? – era verdade, tinha mesmo me esquecido.

_ Verdade, na reserva.

_ Estou de férias.

_ Milagre, Jacob. Você nunca tira férias. – falei debochando dele. Ele seguia para os estábulos.

_ Mas foi uma necessidade. – ele disse enigmático.

Ele desceu primeiro e me ajudou a descer. Eu tirei todas as partes do arreio e sela de Green e coloquei-o na sua baia.

_ Obrigada rapaz, amanhã eu te escovo, hoje eu to um caco. – disse fazendo um carinho no seu focinho e saí da baia.

_ Eu vou indo. – Jake disse se virando para a saída.

_ Amanhã não vai chover, eu queria ir à praia, quer ir comigo? – perguntei. Ele se virou sorrindo, parecia um menino.

_ Eu adoraria Bells, passo aqui para te pegar cedo.

_ Não, eu te pego amanhã. Me explica onde é a casa da sua família. – ele sorriu e me explicou, depois não deixou eu levá-lo até o carro, nem pedir para alguém que o levasse.

Entrei em casa revigorada, tinha sido o melhor e o pior dia desde que vim para a fazenda, era um começo.

_**N/A**__: Meninas vou dizer algo chato aqui, mas tem que ser feito, quem me mandar review grosso, terá a resposta no mesmo nível, muitas ai sabem que eu aceito critica na boa, o correção do texto. Mas grosseria eu não tolero e vou responder igual!_

_Agora vamos ao que interessa, esse cap teve tantas possibilidades que eu reescrevi ele duas vezes mudando ele um pouco, espero que tenham gostado do resultado._

_Eu postei minha primeira comedia e parodia uma fic bem diferente pra rir e se divertir, quem quiser passar lá._

_./historia/63479/MSN_

_Agora a nossa beta aqui se arriscou e escreveu sua primeira fic, uma One Team Suíça, pra agradar gregas e troianas, ta ai o link: e deixa review que ela vai ficar muito feliz eu li e adorei._

_./historia/63232/No_Lugar_Certo_Mas_Na_Hora_Errada_

_**N/B: **__Ahhhh. To meeeega feliz que Bella tenha dado esse passo tão importante em sua recuperação! Se olhou de verdade no espelho, voltou a se cuidar, foi rever seu fantasma e abriu o coração para alguém! _

_Nossa, quanta coisa essa mulher já passou na vida, né não?_

_Entãããão, o que vocês acharam??? Gostaram do grande passo? E o Jake indo pra praia com ela?? Será que rola??? (Espero que siim! Ela precisa se sentir mulher de novo)_

_Pessoas, precisa falar que é pra deixar review? Por via das dúvidas: DEIXEM REVIEWS MEU POVO! Madu merece, é isso que inspira a gente a escrever!!!_

_Mil beijos a todos! Adoooro!_

_Fer!_

=D


	12. Cap 11

.

**Cap. 11 Verdade**

Estava indo para o estábulo, resolvi tentar fazer com que o Mustang saísse um pouco, já que ele precisava andar um pouco, segundo Sam.

Eu tinha acordado bem cedo, tomado um banho e decidi, antes de ir à praia, ver como o cavalo estava, ele precisava se recuperar e eu queria cuidar dele, isso tinha se tornado uma obrigação em minha cabeça. Chegando ao estábulo vi que não havia ninguém ali, fui até a baia do Mustang, ele estava calmo, mas atento me olhando, peguei um laço que tinha ao lado e entrei, eu não colocaria nada nele, mas o laço era só para levá-lo até a pista, tínhamos uma pista pequena que dava para brincar, mas não era grande como a dos hipódromos. Eu e Brad brincamos muito aqui quando crianças.

O cavalo me olhava com desconfiança, mas não foi agressivo, eu fiz um carinho no focinho dele e passei o laço por seu pescoço, depois disso ele começou a relinchar e empinar, eu achei que ele ia me pisotear, fiquei bem calma, tentando em vão não disparar o coração e nem transparecer medo, ele se mexeu mais um pouco e eu comecei a falar para acalmá-lo, demorou, porém ele cedeu. Abri a porta com muito cuidado, eu sabia que ele era bem forte e podia me dar um surto e fugir, mas ele não fez isso, foi comigo até a pista, abri a porteira e entramos, depois ali tirei o laço do pescoço dele e subi na lateral, esperando que ele corresse como bem queria. Demorou o tempo de uma batida de coração para ele perceber a pequena liberdade, depois ele correu pelas laterais como louco, ele era muito veloz e deixei que ele saboreasse a nova liberdade, pequena por hora, mas depois que ele se recuperasse plenamente, ele seria livre novamente.

Ele não durou muito, foi preciso meia hora e já estava ofegante ao meu lado, pingando suor.

_ Viu? É por isso que você precisa de exercícios! Logo você se recupera e volta para a natureza. Vamos, que eu te escovo. – coloquei o laço nele novamente e segui para os estábulos novamente. Ele entrou na baia resignado, acho que percebendo que ainda não estava pronto para a liberdade, mas uns treinos regulares mudariam o quadro, peguei uma escova e fiquei ali passando nele, o tempo passou e nem percebi. Eu me esquecia do relógio ali, era calmo e tinha um cheiro bom.

_ Agora vou escovar Green, ele merece já que me carregou ontem. – disse para o Mustang. Quem visse pensaria que sou louca, mas era bom conversar com eles. Peguei uma cenoura e dei para ele antes de sair.

_ Bom menino, amanhã eu volto. – saí da baia e fui escovar Green, ele não ficou feliz com o cheiro do outro cavalo, mas adorou o carinho. No final eu acabei ficando duas horas ali com eles, dei uma maçã para Preciosa e fui para a casa, eu teria que tomar outro banho, apesar de limpa, eu estava cheirando a cavalo até os fios dos cabelos.

_ Bella, Edward ligou agora a pouco. Por que não aproveita e retorna a ligação pra ele? – Sue disse quando entrei. Eu ainda não estava pronta, ele pediria para eu voltar e eu ainda precisava de mais tempo.

_ Outra hora Sue, agora vou tomar banho e ir à praia. – subi as escadas e me esqueci desse assunto por hora, eu ainda não estava pronta pra encarar "Edward".

Tomei um banho bem rápido e coloquei um biquíni, eu não tinha maiôs aqui, tinha acabado de perceber, coloquei um vestido leve e branco por cima e saí.

Já tinha passado boa parte da manhã e eu tinha combinado com Jacob cedo. E eu estava ansiosa para o passeio, fazia anos que não fazíamos nada assim e minha memória era muito boa, impossível me esquecer da sensação boa que era ficar com ele.

O dia estava com poucas nuvens e o sol já estava esquentando tudo, seria perfeito, porque aqui quase nunca tinha sol e eu estava tão branca, pedindo um bronzeado urgentemente para tirar a palidez do rosto. Entrei no carro e fui em direção a La Push.

O percurso foi curto, eu nunca fui muito a La Push mesmo quando pequena, quando vinha para a fazenda nos concentrávamos por ali mesmo ou Forks, quando queríamos praia, íamos para Port Angeles, nunca La Push, então a visão das casinhas do alto do penhasco me deixou encantada, eu estava levando a máquina e percebi que tiraria muitas fotos.

Não foi difícil achar a casa dele, na cor vermelha e branca, toda de madeira, a casa era térrea, totalmente diferente do que se espera do Jake em New York. Era tão bucólica, como se eu tivesse viajado no tempo, de uma época diferente. Estava terminando de estacionar e ele saiu sorrindo para me encontrar.

_ Achei que não viria. – ele disse abrindo a porta pra mim. Saí do carro sentindo o cheiro da maresia, tenho certeza que se prestasse atenção escutaria o barulho das ondas.

_ É claro que eu vinha, eu falei, não sou como uns tratantes que existem por aí. – a alfinetada era verdadeira, mas eu disse em tom de brincadeira, ele me olhou com cara de cachorro sem dono.

_ Eu sou péssimo, me desculpa, eu prometo compensar tudo e nunca mais me afastar, a não ser que você peça. – ele cruzou o coração, como quando fazemos um juramento do coração. Sorri e concordei. – Vem, vou te apresentar ao meu pai. – ele segurou minha mão me puxando para dentro. Foi impossível ignorar o calor da sua mão, "Bella deixa de ser tonta" me ordenei, era só o Jake, só o Jake! Eu devia estar ficando louca.

_ Pai, essa é a Bells. Bells meu pai, Billy. – eu estendi a mão para cumprimentar o pai do Jake. Não foi um choque vê-lo, porque eu e Jake já tínhamos falado muito nos nossos pais, já que a mãe dele morreu num acidente de carro e o pai ficou paralítico, nesse ponto eu e Jake tínhamos algo em comum, ambos tínhamos perdido um pai ou a mãe muito cedo. Sentíamos muita falta.

_ Prazer Bells. – ele tinha algo tão familiar que demorou um pouco para eu identificar, Jake tinha os olhos do pai, calorosos.

_ Prazer Sr. Billy. – ele enrugou a testa e sorriu depois.

_ Por favor, só Billy. – eu concordei.

_ Billy, sua casa é linda. – eu falei olhando a sala. Percebi que era tudo adaptado para Billy, mas a reforma não tinha feito a casa perder o charme.

_ Jake, mostre a casa para ela. – Billy mandou e Jake sorrindo disse:

_ Sim senhor. – e me arrastou para dentro, escutamos os resmungos do pai dele pelo corredor.

_ O quarto do meu pai, das minhas irmãs. – ele dizia mostrando com a mão enquanto passávamos, no fim do corredor tinha uma porta fechada. Ele abriu.

_ Meu quarto. – eu entrei, enquanto ele mantinha a porta aberta me esperando. Tinha uma cama de solteiro, depois eu ia zoar ele por isso, agora não. Era de um azul lindo, como o céu, ele mantinha os tons de quando era bebê, imagino eu, já que ele tinha me dito que foi a mãe dele que fez a decoração. Ao lado da cama, um criado mudo branco como a mesma, uma escrivaninha com o note em cima e um armário de roupas, não tinha closet, mas eu vi que tinha banheiro. Ao lado da escrivaninha tinha um armário de madeira e vidro pequeno com coleções de carrinhos, vários de todas as corres. Eu me aproximei para ver, era um Jake diferente, que eu estava tendo a oportunidade de ver.

_ Nossa, são muitos. – disse me agachando, ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

_ É, mais de cem. – ele disse. Depois abriu a porta e pegou um azul marinho.

_ Esse é o Rabbit. – me entregou, não tinha nada de especial, não era um Camaro, Opala ou Impala. Mas deveria ser especial para ele, então não falei nada. Ele caiu na gargalhada.

_ Vamos sua boba. – ele se levantou e me puxou para ir junto. Ele rindo ainda do que eu não disse.

_ Do que você está rindo? – perguntei.

_ Da sua cara, tá certo que você não entende de carros e esse ai não tem mesmo nada de especial, mas espere até ver isso. – ele passou pela cozinha e foi em direção do que parecia a garagem. O tour pela casa aparentemente tinha acabado. Era uma garagem mesmo como imaginei. Tinha um carro coberto e do outro lado também o que parecia uma moto coberta.

Era uma garagem diferente, com ferramentas organizadas nas paredes, como uma oficina. Ele começou a tirar a capa o carro e entendi as gargalhadas dele.

_ Ah, esse você tem um em tamanho original. – ele deu a volta no carro e percebi que estava limpo e novinho, olhei por dentro e estava sem nenhum rasgo no estofado.

_ Tem um valor especial porque fui eu que montei. – ele disse abrindo a porta para eu entrar no lado do motorista, eu entrei ele deu a volta e sentou no banco do lado. Eu o olhava com cara de boba, imagino.

_ Como? – consegui dizer. Ele deu de ombros.

_ Sou bom com peças e mecânica. – eu estreitei os olhos e disse:

_ Mais do que bom né? – ele riu, mas não disse nada, eu fiquei ali com ele só curtindo o momento. Depois de alguns minutos eu disse:

_ E ali, debaixo daquela capa, o que tem? – eu perguntei por fim, estava morta de curiosidade.

_ Só um experimento, não sou tão bom com motos quanto com carros. – ele saiu do carro, abriu minha porta e foi até a moto e tirou à capa, era dessas de rally, mas mesmo assim estava em perfeito estado, as motos eram ameaçadoras demais para mim, eu as associava com a morte. Ele me empurrou no ombro.

_ Vamos dar uma volta? – ele parecia uma criança travessa.

_ Nem morta. – respondi me afastando. Não deu outra ele riu da minha cara.

_ Covarde. – ele disse e depois começou. – Có, có, có. – imitando um frango batendo as asas. Eu caí na gargalhada.

_ Nem na escola isso funcionava, não adianta eu não subo nisso nunca. – ele ia retaliar, mas o pai dele chamou, então fomos para a sala novamente.

Tinha uma pessoa ali, ela estava de costas, abraçando Billy, Jake de repente pareceu tenso ao meu lado, imaginei que fosse uma ex-namorada. Ela se soltou e virou sorrindo, reconheci-a na hora.

_ Dra. Rachel. – disse sorrindo para ela. Ela olhou de mim e para Jake e me cumprimentou. Eu senti uma coisa estranha, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela se virou para Jake e o abraçou.

_ E aí irmãozinho, como vai? – eu sentia que algo importante me escapava, mas eu não fazia a ligação. Isso me incomodou, vendo minha cara Rachel me olhou e disse:

_ Vejo que já conheceu meu irmão, seu bom samaritano. – quando ela terminou, Jake se precipitou.

_ Rachel, não... – foi quando eu fiz a ligação. Foi ele esse tempo todo e nunca me disse, ele mentiu pra mim.

_ Todo esse tempo, tinha sido você? – ele me olhou com culpa e dor. Jake me enganou todos esses anos. Tinha sido ele o tempo todo que me salvou e nunca me contou. Por quê? Era só o que eu conseguia pensar.

E como reflexo de todos os anos que fui criada como única filha mulher, mimada como eu era, saí correndo da casa dele. Escutei-o vindo atrás de mim.

_ Bells me deixe explicar. – ele agarrou meu pulso, me virando para ele.

_ Me solta. – eu disse furiosa entre as lágrimas idiotas que vinham. Ele me soltou, mas como eu não raciocinava direito ao invés de ir para o carro, corri para o barulho das ondas, mas estava sozinha novamente. Cheguei até a praia.

Parei para respirar, meu coração batia de forma acelerada e minha respiração estava descompassada, mas o que estava a mais pura confusão era minha cabeça.

Mil imagens se passavam na minha mente, quantas vezes ele teve a oportunidade de me contar que foi _ele_ o tempo todo e nunca falou nada, nem depois de ontem. Caminhando na beira do mar meu cérebro começou a funcionar melhor e a racionalizar. Achei um tronco branco como uma aranha branca se arrastando na areia e me sentei ali. Eu precisava pensar, apesar do sol não tinha ninguém ali. Por mais incrível que pareça, apesar de toda a raiva que eu queria sentir dele, o único sentimento que eu tinha era gratidão e uma onda enorme de carinho e admiração.

A amizade silenciosa dele, diferente de Alice e Tommy. Jake nunca pressionou para me abrir com ele, na verdade o tempo que passou comigo ele nunca deixou transparecer incomodo, ou qualquer outra coisa diferente a não ser amizade, mas teve aquele tempo todo que ele se afastou e foi esquisito, me evitando. Tentei lembrar o porquê daquilo, nisso me lembrei de Leah, onde será que andava ela? Ele não tinha dito nada sobre ela, mas deixei Leah de lado e voltei a pensar no passado, na nossa amizade, eu precisava entender o porquê dele ter se afastado todos esses anos de mim. Fiquei ali me lembrando.

Revivi cada passeio, cada brincadeira e uma percepção dos fatos me fez enxergar uma coisa, será que Jake sentia alguma coisa por mim?

_ Ridículo. – disse em voz alta. Para afastar os delírios da minha mente.

_ Eu sei. – sua voz atrás de mim, me fez dar um pulo e quase cair no chão, ele me segurou. E novamente seu toque quente me deu um arrepio. Levantei-me e afastei, queria olhá-lo nos olhos.

_ Não era de você que eu estava falando. – ele me encarou por um momento.

_ Por que você nunca me contou? – foi à única pergunta que eu consegui formular. Ele respirou fundo me encarando.

_ Para não te fazer lembrar, não queria que você sofresse mais do que o necessário, fui eu que presenciei seu estado naquele dia, parecia uma boneca de trapo rasgada, tão delicada e tão maltratada, naquele dia senti tanto ódio de quem fez aquilo contigo que juro que se na hora que vi ele no hospital eu soubesse, eu mesmo teria socado a cara dele até os dentes caírem. Ninguém te viu como eu naquele dia. – ele me olhou com uma dor profunda como se fosse dizer algo muito ruim. – Eu nunca disse nada por medo, medo de você se afastar de mim.

Eu pisquei várias vezes para ver se estava entendendo direito tudo, ele queria me poupar? Era isso eu tinha entendido, mas isso de ele se afastar ainda me incomodava.

_ Mas você sumiu esses anos todos, eu não entendo. – disse por fim. Ele sorriu de lado, era o sorriso que ele usava às vezes e deixava metade do mundo feminino em transe.

_ Eu me afastei porque eu... – eu encarei, esperando.

_ Sim. – disse por fim quando ele se virou para o mar.

_ Bells, eu me afastei porque eu me apaixonei e me doía ver você com Edward. – ele disse por fim. Eu travei, não era isso que eu esperava escutar, não mesmo. Eu abri a boca e só fiquei com ela aberta, nenhuma palavra saiu para me ajudar, mas tudo fez sentido pra mim.

_ Eu me enfiei no trabalho, tentei fazer com que meu relacionamento com Leah desse certo, mas naquele dia no cemitério, eu vi o quanto ainda estou apaixonado e você não imagina quanta dor eu senti te vendo daquele jeito. Vim aqui atrás de você, sabia que você precisava de um amigo, mas acho que talvez Alice ou Tommy sejam melhores, eu não seria um bom amigo. – ele passou a mão no meu rosto e automaticamente eu fechei os olhos. Meu corpo parecia ter vida própria.

Eu abri os olhos, o que vi me encheu de coragem e minhas mãos foram para o rosto dele. Seus olhos tinham carinho e calor. No fundo da minha mente, as acusações começavam, a razão me mandava ir embora, mas meu corpo não obedecia, porque no fundo eu sabia que também sempre nutri um desejo por ele, desde a primeira vez que o vi na piscina, mas eu sempre bloqueei esses sentimentos.

_ Obrigada. – disse por fim. Nossos rostos estavam muito perto, eu podia sentir o hálito dele em mim, seu cheiro de canela, seu perfume amadeirado. A mão dele ainda em meu rosto. Quente. Ele se aproximou, eu sabia o que aconteceria e não me afastei.

O beijo foi quente e cheio de culpa, afundei a culpa e todas as acusações que a razão me mandava e me entreguei.

Minhas mãos seguraram o cabelo dele, eu queria sentir tudo. Era curto e sedoso. Nossas línguas brincavam uma com a outra, como que se tentassem decorar o sabor. Era uma loucura mais eu queria, eu precisava disso.

Percebi que era eu que conduzia a situação como uma maluca. Eu puxei a camiseta dele. Abri os olhos e o vi me encarando, provavelmente pronto para parar a qualquer sinal de que minha sanidade voltasse, não era o caso, tirei a camiseta dele. Acho que ele percebeu a loucura e agiu também.

Enquanto nossas bocas se beijavam senti as mãos dele nas minhas pernas. Ele me levantou na sua cintura. Passei minhas pernas nele e senti nossos corpos inclinando, depois eu estava na areia. Era uma loucura, alguém podia chegar, mas nenhum dos dois parou.

Senti-o afastando a parte de baixo do meu biquíni, seus dedos me exploravam, como se ele soubesse exatamente onde me tocar pra me fazer gemer alto, a adrenalina do perigo, o risco de ser pega, fez tudo ficar mais intenso. Ousada como me sentia, toquei nele também. O som do gemido dele no meu ouvido me deu mais segurança. Ele ainda era como eu me lembrava, musculoso e forte. Eu queria sentir cada músculo, então comecei a subir a mão pelo seu tórax, ele se arrepiou com meu toque e nos apertou mais. Eu sentia sua ereção me apertando na virilha.

Nossos corpos estavam exigentes, como se fossemos saciar uma fome e tudo fosse urgente. Senti-o me penetrando e depois eu era só eletricidade, suor, gemidos e loucura.

Jake era forte e rápido, suas mãos subiram meu vestido e ele me tocou nos seios, sua boca quente me chupando. E seus movimentos perfeitos dentro de mim. Era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado.

Ele voltou a me beijar e intensificou os movimentos, não consegui me segurar.

_ Jake. – consegui dizer gemendo. Ele me olhou mordendo os lábios e gozei junto com ele.

Eu podia sentir o coração dele batendo forte, sua respiração era alta e rápida, junto com a minha. Ele me encarava com um olhar enigmático, eu não saberia dizer o que ele pensava, depois de um tempo pude ver um vislumbre de culpa e ele saiu de dentro de mim, me ajeitou colocando o biquíni delicadamente no lugar, descendo o vestido, depois me levantando junto com ele.

_ Bells o que foi que eu fiz? – ele disse todo culpado. Antes que ele se afundasse em culpa, o que eu não suportaria, eu já tinha minha culpa para administrar, falei para ele.

_ Nada que eu não quisesse, na verdade você fez tudo que eu quis. – eu sabia que tinha corado como um pimentão. Ele perdeu a fala só por um segundo me encarando com malícia, esse era o Jake que eu queria e sonhei em ter.

_ Está certo, mas eu te levo para casa, no seu estado vão pensar que aconteceu o mesmo de anos atrás. – eu me olhei e tinha areia por todo meu corpo.

_ Não, eu vou sozinha. – disse sacudindo a areia do meu corpo.

_ Eu não vou te deixar agora, você escutou tudo que eu disse? Eu te quero e vou lutar pra ter você pra mim, não vou me acovardar como no passado. – ele me disse sério.

_ Por pior que isso seja, é isso que eu espero que você faça, mas eu só te peço uma coisa, eu não quero falar por esse tempo de nada relacionado à New York. – ele sorriu como criança que ganha bala e me beijou de novo com paixão, até eu ficar sem fôlego. Eu sabia que o que tinha dito era verdade, por pior que ela parecia, eu tinha acabado de trair meu marido, mas a culpa ainda estava bem no fundo.

_ Então deixa eu te levar até o carro? - ele falou. Fomos caminhando em silêncio. Enquanto isso eu pensei e tomei minha decisão.

Eu estava em Forks e ia viver uma aventura, levasse onde levasse, o pior que poderia acontecer era eu me apaixonar por Jake. Eu sabia que ele não era do tipo que se amarrava, mas era isso que eu queria.

Chegamos ao carro, e não tinha ninguém da casa dele ali, o que foi um alívio, eu entrei no carro e disse:

_ Te espero em casa hoje pra jantar. – ele me puxou para mais um beijo e depois eu voltei para a fazenda. Decidida.

A culpa eu iria encarar na volta pra New York.

**N/A**: _Meninas eu demorei mais voltei! Tai ai o tão esperado encontro na praia._

_Ai eu tenho adorado a reação de todas vcs a fic, algumas desesperadas com o possível fim do relacionamento Ed/Bells, outras torcendo para Jake/Bells._

_Isso prova que mesmo eu sendo Team Jacob, eu consegui passar verdade e amor no relacionamento da Bella com o Edward. Agora espero conseguir um resultado tão bom no relacionamento Jake/Bells._

_Fico por aqui, e espero os reviews, eles são meu combustível! Valeu mesmo por cada um, e todas as recomendações que a fic tem, vocês são __**Super.**_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Gente, a Madu voltou! Aeeeeeeeeee! de vocês!!!_

_E a Bella hein? Safadeeenha! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Acho que uma dose de Jake é sempre bem vinda e faz uma diferença enooorme na vida de qualquer mortal! E realmente, o pior que pode acontecer é ela se apaixonar pelo Jake... Mas ao mesmo tempo, tadinho do Edward! Ele ainda a ama. E ela também sabe que vai ter que lidar com a culpa qndo voltar, né?! Ai, que nervoso! Amo essa fic! _

_Simplesmente amei a praia, acho que aconteceu tudo muito naturalmente entre os dois! E não acho que agiram de forma errada! O momento que ela está vivendo pedia por ele... _

_Agora uma explicação: o cap não saiu no final de semana porque a beta viajou no sábado e está desde sexta-feira sem net! (Estou betando no trabalho, então releva vai! Imagina se o patrão descobre! Vou ser uma beta explorada e desempregada! hehehe) Então desculpa pela demora. _

_Agora chega de papo, porque tenho o cap de A Bruxa em Forks pra betar e outras "coisitas más", além de trabalhar um pouco pra sair da rotina! Lerê, lerê Oh, vida dura! *chora*_

_Então pessoas lindas que estavam com saudades da fic, o que vcs acharam?_

_Gostaram do cap? As Team Jacob estão felizes agora? Então, coloquem os dedinhos pra trabalhar e deixem muuuitos reviews que o próximo cap sai rapidinho e até lá minha internet estará de volta! *tomara*_

_Mil beijos a todos e todas!_

_Fer!_

_=D_


	13. Cap 12

.

**Cap. 12 Eu Te Amo**

**Jacob**

Estávamos quietos, Bells descansava a cabeça no meu peito, já estava perto de amanhecer e fazia uns bons anos que eu não passava a noite transando. Parecíamos dois adolescentes querendo descobrir todos os limites dos nossos corpos. Conclusão: não tínhamos limites.

Bells é tão diferente do que eu sempre imaginei, mas a descoberta foi excitante. Ela tinha tantas facetas, ela dizia: Quero tentar isso, faz comigo? Quem resistia? Eu não. Assim depois de jantar, eu praticamente a ataquei, eu precisava senti-la novamente. Começamos na sala e agora no quarto dela, depois de horas, eu realmente estava cansado. Ia fechando os olhos para dormir um pouco e senti sua mão começar a tocar uma pra mim. Eu suspirei, meu corpo obedecia aos comandos dela, meu pau traidor começou a dar sinal de vida.

_ Não sou feito de ferro, sabia? – perguntei com um sorriso no rosto, ela se virou com cara de culpada.

_ Não? Que pena, pensei que fosse uma máquina. – ela parou o que tinha começado e se aconchegou para dormir no meu peito. Ah, agora ela teria que terminar o que tinha começado, eu não dormiria mesmo.

Desci a mão lentamente pelo corpo dela, Bells era linda, muito melhor que nos meus mais profundos sonhos. Senti ela se arrepiar e soltar um gemido baixinho.

_ Jake assim eu não durmo, eu to com sono. – ela levantou a cabeça, sua expressão era travessa.

_ Eu posso ser sua máquina. – eu disse ajustando o corpo dela em cima do meu. Eu já estava totalmente ereto. Ela se ajeitou e encaixou, era só deslizar para dentro dela agora. Sua boca veio para o meu ouvido, ela sussurrou bem baixinho:

_ Só se você ficar bem quietinho, quero te mostrar uma coisa. – eu concordei, estava louco para ver o que ela faria.

Bells desceu a mão lentamente pelo meu tórax, fazendo círculos no estomago, me deixando em ponto de bala. Ela deixou seu corpo descer um pouco, meu pau pulsante deslizou para dentro dela, mas só a ponta, quase segurei o quadril dela e a puxei para baixo. Ela me encarou com carinho.

_ Jake olha pra mim. – eu estava olhando, mas quando ela deixou seu corpo descer todo, com meu pau entrando dentro dela inteiro, eu fechei os olhos automaticamente.

Senti sua boca na minha, suas mãos segurando as minhas, eu queria ditar o ritmo e já estava com as mãos no quadril dela. Bells me deu um beijo que era cheio de uma coisa que eu não sabia identificar, foi o melhor beijo que eu já dei. Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e trouxe minhas mãos para cima e se apoiou na cama me segurando, senti seus lábios no meu ouvido.

_ Abre os olhos. – eu obedeci. Foi quando eu entendi o que ela queria, eu não poderia fechar os olhos, ela queria que eu a visse.

Ela voltou a se mexer, nem devagar nem rápido, num ritmo constante. Ela desceu a boca até meu pescoço e me beijou me dando arrepios, depois voltou a me encarar, ela estava linda, suas bochechas coradas, a boca vermelha de tanto eu beijar ou das leves mordidas que eu tinha dado. Os olhos eram profundos demais, eu só sentia uma coisa enorme no meu peito.

Minhas mãos estavam presas embaixo das dela ainda. As senti sendo puxadas, elas as guiava pelo seu corpo, o toque era leve e delicado como o momento pedia. Ela gemia baixinho a cada movimento que ela própria fazia, às vezes rebolando no meu pau. Meu peito se enchia cada vez mais desse sentimento estranho que eu não sabia identificar.

Ela me deixou livre e eu continuei passando as mãos pelo corpo dela aproveitei e desci com um mão lentamente do seu seio até seu clitóris e devagar, sem pressa, comecei a fazer movimentos circulares, ela arfou baixinho olhando-me com carinho e eu quase falei. Foi automático, as palavras "Eu te amo" nunca antes ditas por mim, iam saindo agora livremente e percebi o que fazíamos. Bella estava me mostrando o que era amor e com esse entendimento, eu a segurei. Devagar sem desgrudar nossos corpos, nos virei e fiquei por cima.

Eu queria fazer amor com ela. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, esperando ansiosa pelo que eu faria e do jeito que ela pediu, sem fechar ou desviar os olhos, voltei a investir nela, aproveitando cada movimento, saboreando todas as reações que o corpo dela me fazia sentir, vendo o que a agradava mais e repetindo. Passando uma mão pelo corpo dela e com a boca beijando cada pedaço de pele acessível. Ela já se contorcia, me deixando mais perto do gozo. Ela disse baixinho:

_ Jake.

_ Quer gozar comigo? – eu disse baixo também no seu ouvido.

_ S. I. M... – ela falou arfante e pausadamente. Eu aumentei o ritmo, só um pouco, ainda olhando dentro dos seus olhos e depois eu senti seu corpo tremendo de leve, ela apertava meu pau, eu gozei segundos depois. Continuei com os movimentos até sentir nossos corpos mais relaxados, me deitei em cima dela sem soltar todo o peso.

Seu coração batia rápido e ela respirava com mais força também, entregando-se à intensidade do momento. Saí bem devagar de dentro dela e a puxei para o meu peito novamente, ela veio e se aconchegou, eu fazia círculos no cabelo dela.

Minha cabeça fervilhava, porque eu não tinha dito "Eu te amo"? Veio tão espontaneamente. Eu a amava, eu sabia, não era só uma paixão e foi a própria Bells que me fez ver isso. Ela que era uma ninfa, uma amante, podia brincar de todos os jeitos, menina, mulher, meu amor, ela me completava de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu me sentia um idiota, por não ter dito as palavras que me fariam sentir mais feliz e completo e por não ter tentado antes, mas eu tinha minha chance agora e não deixaria que ela voltasse para Edward, nossa amizade não valia a mulher da minha vida.

_ Bells. – chamei, ela nem se mexeu. Eu vi o dia amanhecendo, ela devia estar muito cansada. Estava ressonando baixinho, totalmente enrolada no meu corpo. Novamente as palavras vieram:

_ Eu te amo. – disse baixinho no ouvido dela. Ela não se mexeu estava dormindo mesmo. Eu fechei os olhos e dormi como há muitos anos não dormia.

**Bella**

Acordei e no começo meio desorientada, logo percebi o volume extra onde eu estava agarrada. Jake roncava de leve, eu sorri baixinho, desvencilhei-me dele bem devagar para não acordá-lo e me espreguicei. Olhei o relógio, já passava do meio dia, também depois de uma noite como essa! Eu estava muito cansada, fui tomar um banho, mas antes o olhei de novo, eu sabia que já estava na merda, eu tinha me apaixonado, logo por ele! Também depois de tudo que ele me mostrou ontem.

Ensaboando-me eu me lembrei do desejo que eu senti. Eu o deixei fazer tudo, na verdade pedia como uma louca. O vermelho normal já subiu no meu rosto, eu já sentia vergonha.

_ Nada de se envergonhar hoje, haja normalmente. – disse para mim mesma. Saí do banho e me arrumei, ele ainda dormia. Desci e fui preparar o café.

Ontem como eu sabia que ele viria, dei uns dias de folga para Sue. Ter ela em casa acarretaria em duas coisas: ela me entregava pra minha mãe e depois ligava para Leah vir cuidar do que é dela. Então...

Sabia do que ele gostava, incrível como minha memória não falhava. Preparei o café da "tarde". Como ele ainda estava dormindo, peguei uma maçã e fui aos estábulos, eu ainda tinha a meta com o Mustang.

Não tinha ninguém ali, fiz com o ele o mesmo que no dia anterior. Estava na pista em cima da cerca, bem distraída, não senti sua aproximação.

_ Agora é isso: me usa e me abandona de manhã? O pagamento foi um café da manhã maravilhoso? – Jake me abraçou por trás. Sua boca já na minha nuca.

_ Bom dia dorminhoco. – disse me virando para ele, dei uma olhada por toda a área e dei um beijo nele, se Harry me aparece tava ferrada.

_ Já comeu? – ele também tinha tomado banho e parecia tão feliz que contagiava.

_ Bom dia, eu vim aqui primeiro, vamos comer juntos? – ele perguntou com a boca bem colada na minha, depois me beijou colando-se em mim e me descendo da cerca.

_ Jake, alguém pode ver. – ele sorriu e me soltou, mas não me se afastou. Eu levei o Mustang de volta para a baia e fui com Jake para a casa.

_ O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntei.

_ Hoje eu decido o programa.

_ Ok, mas com que roupa eu vou? – perguntei distraída entrando pela cozinha. Agora eu estava faminta, ele riu.

_ Por mim, pode ir nua, vai arrasar. – ele me olhava com malícia.

_ Jake, me fala ao menos que tipo de roupa eu uso.

_ Saia e salto. – ele disse se aproximando e me tocando, sua boca na minha orelha, me arrepiando. Depois ele se afastou, puxando a cadeira para eu me sentar. Eu virei uma viciada, eu o queria novamente, mas me contive e sentei com ele. _(__**N/B:**__ quem é que não viciava? Haha)(__**N/A**__: Eta beta assanhada. ¬¬)_

Conversamos amenidades, ele contou alguns casos engraçados das aquisições na empresa onde ele trabalhava que ele era sócio agora. Eu tinha perdido tanta coisa, ele estava morando num apartamento novo, mas ele não falou do que eu estava curiosa pra saber "Leah".

Seria mentira eu dizer que não adoraria saber que eles não estavam mais juntos, mas como eu mesma impus de nada relacionado a Edward ou ela, então... Esse assunto não foi abordado, também o que eu queria? Eu mesma estava mais enrolada do que podia dar conta.

Contei das minhas exposições, da formatura em Juilliard e da Nessie, me peguei contando tudo dela, cada detalhe e sem chorar, como uma lembrança boa, um afago no coração. Acabei percebendo que eu estava melhor, eu podia falar nela, ou pensar sem me afundar novamente. Jake estava me ajudando muito.

_ Você estava errado. – eu disse arrumando a cozinha. Ele se levantou e veio ao meu lado intrigado.

_ Errado? – ele estava confuso.

_ Ontem você disse "mas acho que talvez Alice ou Tommy sejam melhores, eu não seria um bom amigo", você é o que eu preciso agora. – ele pegou minhas mãos molhadas e me puxou para um abraço e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Ficamos um tempo assim, depois ele me soltou.

_ Eu tenho que ir. Te pego à noite. – ele passava o dedo no meu rosto, Jake estava me dando oportunidade de ver uma face dele que eu nunca imaginei que existia. Eu concordei. Ele me deu um selinho e foi.

**Jacob**

Eu ia surpreendê-la, queria ver a cara dela quando eu chegasse para pegá-la à noite.

Voltei para casa, meu pai e Rachel que depois do estupro da Bells, acabou conhecendo melhor o idiota do Paul, um dos policiais que cuidou do caso da Bells na época, e agora estavam casados. Ela se mudou para cá e agora sempre que podia visitava o nosso pai.

_ Boa tarde sumido. Como vão as coisas? – ela perguntou, eu sabia ao que ela se referia, ontem ela saiu daqui sem saber que eu e Bells tínhamos nos acertado, ela ficou preocupada com meu desespero.

_ Tudo bem, já nos acertamos. – eles me olharam curiosos, mas eu para evitar o assunto fui para o meu quarto. O celular tocou, olhei o visor, era Leah me ligando. Ela não tinha ligado nenhuma vez, eu fiquei na dúvida se atendia. Atendi.

"Jake, precisamos conversar, você bem sabe." – ela foi calma do outro lado.

Apesar de tudo ter sido tão rápido, eu simplesmente acabei com tudo, dei um mês para ela sair do apartamento. Fiz minhas malas e me mandei para cá. Eu sabia que ela não ficaria na rua, ela conseguiu dinheiro e sucesso, eu sabia que ela tinha apartamento em New York e uma casa aqui, além de um loft em Paris. Eu não tinha deixado ela na rua, isso eu nunca faria.

_ Eu já disse tudo. – eu falei, mais uma vez.

"Jake, pelo amor de Deus, foram quatro anos juntos e do nada você some, e diz que tudo acabou?" – eu não queria ser cruel com Leah, no fundo eu sentia carinho e amizade por ela.

_ Eu amo outra. – disse na esperança dela entender. Escutei-a fungando, mas sua voz não entregou choro.

"Você me traiu?"

_ Não. Por isso eu terminei, para não te trair, mas eu to com outra pessoa. – escutei um baque. Conhecendo-a bem, Leah quebrou alguma coisa.

"Jake isso não fica assim, eu já saí da merda do seu apartamento e tomara que você se ferre e muito." – depois desligou na minha cara. Eu não fiquei feliz, mas também não estava triste. Deitei-me na cama e Leah sumiu dos meus pensamentos, eu só via Bells. Acabei adormecendo.

Quando acordei já era bem tarde e já tinha escurecido, por um momento achei que era de madrugada, olhei o relógio aflito, mas era só seis da noite. Fui tomar um banho, coloquei uma roupa e peguei a jaqueta, mais para ela do que pra mim.

_ Pai, to indo.

_ Jacob, espera. – meu pai me chamando de Jacob fazia eu me sentir com três anos de idade, nem parecia que eu tinha 30 anos.

_ Sim Billy. – disse me virando.

_ O que você está aprontando com a menina dos Swan? – eu queria rir, mas me segurei, ele não iria querer realmente saber o que eu andei aprontando com Bells.

_ Nada pai, só somos amigos, não se preocupe. – e saí, dessa vez ele não falou mais nada. Fui até a garagem e peguei a moto, queria ver a cara de pavor dela. Por segurança peguei dois capacetes, coloquei a jaqueta e fui para a casa dela.

**Bella**

O telefone tocou, eu não atendi nenhuma vez, eu sabia que era Edward. Com a saída de Jake e eu ficando com a casa só pra mim, a culpa tentou ocupar meus pensamentos, como eu não estava preparada para encarar isso ainda, fui fazer outras coisas. Limpei as lentes das objetivas, infelizmente era um trabalho que só ocupava as mãos, deixando a mente livre, agora eu pensava em Jake.

Ainda não acreditando em tudo que eu tinha feito ali no chão mesmo da sala com ele, eu nunca tinha feito anal, nem com Edward, não depois de tudo que aconteceu no lago, eu tinha medo da dor, mas ontem... Eu nunca tinha feito oral e sentido o gozo, mas ontem... Eu quis transar de quatro, depois na mesa, na escada, no banheiro e enfim na cama.

Com toda a safadeza eu percebi que Jake nunca tinha experimentado amor de verdade e isso era uma coisa que eu podia mostrar pra ele e deu para sentir a emoção. Era uma pena que ele só está apaixonado, se ele me amasse... Para de pensar bobeira Bella, é só uma aventura.

Depois fui ler meus e-mails, mas acabei não lendo nenhum, Edward tinha lotado a caixa de entrada. Resolvi largar tudo e ir tomar um banho, já estava anoitecendo e ele viria logo.

Vesti o que ele sugeriu: saia preta com salto enorme. Ele era tão alto que mesmo colocando meu maior salto, eu ficava baixa perto dele, coloquei uma blusa com um pouco de transparência. Eu me sentia tão confiante e feminina com ele nesse momento da minha vida.

Marquei bem os olhos com maquiagem, mas na boca só um brilho para poder beijá-lo livremente, passei perfume pela primeira vez em meses. Desci, ele logo estaria aqui e não deu outra, nem fiquei muitos minutos esperando, logo ele tocou a campainha, atendi e quase caí pra trás.

_ Nem morta eu vou nisso! – ele ria, me deu um beijo seguido de um amasso. Depois me pegou no colo e seguiu para o monstro, eu morria de medo de motos.

_ Jake tenha juízo, isso é loucura, tem um monte de carros aqui. – eu tentei argumentar. Escutei seu riso divertido e bufei com raiva. Ele me colocou na parte de trás, eu ia descer, ele me olhou sério, mas seus olhos estavam brincalhões.

_ Se sair, nada de ficarmos sem roupa hoje. – eu ia argumentar, mas ele subiu minha saia até a minha calcinha aparecer, colocou um dedo na parte de dentro, mas só deslizou pela lateral.

_ Adoro preto em você. – eu nem conseguia mais falar nada, ele colocou o capacete na minha cabeça, depois uma jaqueta de couro e subiu. Eu me agarrei nele com força, de novo ele riu. Depois estávamos correndo.

Eu adorei cada curva. Ainda colada nele, decidi que estava na hora dele provar do próprio veneno, desci com a mão até seu pau e comecei a massagear por cima do jeans mesmo, ele diminuiu a velocidade. Eu falei bem alto para ele ouvir:

_ Eu paro se você diminuir a velocidade. – senti a moto ganhando velocidade novamente, mas o percurso era curto, ele parou em frente a um bar. Tirei o capacete e desci da moto.

_ Vamos. – ele pegou meu capacete e me ajudou a tirar a jaqueta. Atravessamos a rua, de fora eu já escutava a música.

_ O que tem aqui? – perguntei.

_ Vamos dançar, to louco pra ter você dançando só pra mim. – entramos e era meio que pista de dança com bar e pub, um lugar bem legal, totalmente diferente do que eu estava acostumada a ir.

_ Da onde surgiu a idéia, você já veio aqui?

_ Uma amiga é dona, sempre que estou por aqui eu venho. – o ciúme tentou aflorar. Sei, conhece a dona, eu já podia imaginar como a conhecia. Sentamos numa mesa perto da pista, um garçom anotou os pedidos, eu não estava com fome, mas uma bebida iria me fazer relaxar.

Ele não deu nem tempo de eu beber, a música que estava tocando acabou e começou outra, ele me puxou para a pista. Eu me lembrava bem de como ele é sexy dançando, eu comecei a me mexer com ele só provocando, anos de balé me transformaram em uma boa dançarina. Ele me provocava na pista e eu fazia o mesmo. Dançamos até a música acabar.

_ Sempre quis dançar com você assim. – ele disse animado enquanto íamos para a mesa. Ao lado da mesa, estava uma mulher. Linda.

_ Ju! Oi, tudo bem? Bells essa é Juliana uma antiga vizinha, Ju essa é Bells. _ Nos cumprimentamos, ela era bem bonita, do tipo exótico. Morena e de pele bronzeada. Depois ele viu o que pareceu a dona do bar e nos olhou.

_ Vou ali cumprimentar a Kim e já venho. – saiu nos deixando sozinhas, as bebidas chegaram.

_ Senta. – falei para ela. Ela se sentou, não parecia ser muito mais nova que eu.

_ Você conhece o Jake há muito tempo? – perguntei. Ela sorriu.

_ Desde que eu uso fraldas. – rimos juntas.

_ Vocês são namorados? – eu engasguei com a pergunta. Ela riu.

_ Não. – eu falei a verdade. Ela fez que sim, juro que vi esperança no olhar dela. Já que Jake não voltou, ela bebeu a cerveja dele.

_ Faz anos que ele não vinha pra cá. – ela começou o assunto novamente. – Você é daqui?

_ Não exatamente, minha mãe tem uma casa aqui, eu vim passar umas férias. – ela olhou no meu dedo.

_ Se divorciou? – eu olhei e não estava mais usando a aliança, eu tinha tirado ontem, mas a marca estava no dedo.

_ Não, meu marido está em New York. – falei já tudo, antes que ela continuasse o interrogatório. Ela só sorriu e não falou mais nada. O garçom trouxe mais bebidas e eu me sentia alta. Começou a tocar uma música de dançar.

_ Vamos dançar? – ela disse indo para a pista, olhei onde Jake estava ele ainda conversava com a tal da Kim, eu fui com a Juliana, era fácil ficar com ela. Começamos a dançar na pista.

O DJ se animou e só tocou música dançante, então embalamos, estava me divertindo muito. Depois Jake chegou por trás me abraçando. Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

_ Eu acho que já to pronto para ir. – ele passou a mão de leve no meu bumbum, mas eu nem dei bola pra ele, ainda dançando com a Ju. Soltei-me um pouco mais, ela também se divertia, mas nossa alegria durou pouco, o DJ colocou depois uma música lenta e voltamos para a mesa.

Ju foi até a mesa só para pegar a bolsa dela. Ela se despediu do Jake com um beijo no rosto e veio se despedir de mim.

_ Bells foi um prazer, espero que fique mais tempo. – ela se curvou, eu achei que ela ia me dar um beijo no rosto, mas ela me pegou totalmente desprevenida e me deu um selinho na boca. Eu fiquei totalmente sem ação tamanho o meu susto. Depois ela saiu me deixando com cara de boboca, Jake me olhou e riu.

_ O que foi isso? – eu perguntei.

_ Nada, não gostou? – ele se divertia com meu susto. Eu não achei palavras pra responder. – Vamos, antes que a Ju te assuste propondo um ménage. – ele pagou a conta e veio me levar, eu estava atônita.

Eu realmente o provoquei na volta, era pra ele aprender a rir de mim. Eu nem podia esperar pelo que viria agora, eu sentia que em pouco tempo, ambos estávamos tão íntimos que palavras eram totalmente desnecessárias. Eu sabia que o sexo seria muito melhor hoje do que ontem, eu me sentia mais ousada ainda hoje do que ontem, será que eu teria um limite com Jake? Eu estava curiosa para descobrir até onde eu podia ir com ele e até onde eu tinha coragem de ir.

_**N/A**__: Meninas eu contei esses últimos reviews e já vi que a maior torcida está para o Jake *-* o que me espanta é algumas Team Jacob estarem torcendo para o Edward, kkkk, eu sei o relacionamento dos dois (Ed/Bella) ficou mesmo bom aqui._

_Os reviews (a maioria) foram fantasticos, cada uma tomando um partido, umas poucas sem saber o que prefere, existe até o Team Amor (eu ri com essa)._

_Valeu mesmo pelos reviews, vcs são super. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Eu adorei escrever ele né nem preciso dizer._

_Então cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Ok, pode-se dizer que esse cap me deixou sem fala! Cara, Jake é demais! Ele e Bella estão se dando muito bem e esse tempo juntos está fazendo maravilhas por ela! Juro que eles fazendo amor me deixou encantada e saber como Jake se sente com ela, me deixou apaixonada por ele! Haha_

_Maaaaaas, eu juro que ainda acho que ela deva terminar com Edward! Sei que ela se descobriu apaixonada por Jake agora, mas acho que o reencontro com o marido a faz ver o que ela sente por ele! Juro que não é coisa de Team Edward, mas acho que nessa história, pela maneira que se conduziu o relacionamento dos dois, não pode terminar com eles separados! Ele merece uma segunda chance, ela tbm merece tentar de novo com Ed, o amor lindo dos dois merece isso! Maaaas (de novo) vou entender e aceitar perfeitamente, se ela terminar com Jake. Sei que às vezes uma paixão nova, que nos resgata, resgata nossa auto estima, se torna fundamental em nossas vidas... (Só não me matem por torcer por Ed, ta?)_

_Enfim, beta torce por Ed, mas gosta (ou ama?) demais do Jake! (queria ele pra mim! Hehe). Agora um ponto que não pode faltar: o que foi esse final com a Ju? E a Bella se sentindo ousada e se perguntando se existia um limite para ela e Jacob? Huummm... Fiquei totalmente surpresa! Então só me resta pedir, implorar, exigir (uuui), muitos e muitos reviews pra que o próximo cap saia rapidinho! Bora deixar as opiniões amores! Mil beijos a todos e até o próx. Cap! (Ta Madu, assumo que me empolgo com uma certa freqüência em minhas notas! Sorry! Hehe)_

_Fer!_

_=D_

Mural da Juliana: .


	14. Cap 13

**Cap. 13 Volta**

**Edward**

Estava ligando pela ultima vez, paciência tem limite, se ela quer assim que seja.

Depois que ela se foi o vazio no meu peito – que eu achei que fosse impossível de aumentar depois da morte de Nessie – aumentou me deixando completamente infeliz, eu amo Bella e sua ausência me fez enxergar o quanto eu preciso dela.

Agora, desde que ela se foi eu tentei ligar sempre, mas ou Sue me dizia que ela não estava ou ninguém atendia. Fazia quatro semanas e, contrariando todas as recomendações de Emmett, eu liguei. Se ela não falasse comigo agora, eu desistiria.

Passei essa agonia nessas semanas, sempre pensando pela hora que Brad bateria à minha porta trazendo os papéis do divórcio e ela nunca mais fosse entrar por essa porta.

A solidão me fez perceber o quanto perdi com meu trabalho, eu sei que médicos têm uma vida corrida, mas eu tinha perdido tanto do pouco tempo que tive as duas comigo. Eu não vi Nessie crescendo ou o futuro brilhante que Bella estava alcançando como fotógrafa. Ela sempre esteve pra mim, indo a jantares com a diretoria, almoçando comigo no hospital... E eu quando tive pra ela? Sempre foi tudo eu. E essa impotência de não poder consertar meus erros já estava me deixando louco.

Eu queria uma segunda chance, eu precisava provar pra ela que a amava e muito ainda, e que estava disposto a mudar por ela, mas esse silêncio da parte dela não ajudava. O celular tocou a primeira vez.

"Oi Edward." – sua voz causou pulos no meu coração, eu parecia um adolescente ante a primeira namorada.

_ Bella, como você está? Quando volta? – não pude deixar de perguntar, Emmett tinha pedido para não pressioná-la, mas foi impossível.

"Bem e você?" – ela parecia um pouco triste. Meu peito doeu pensando que talvez seja porque ela não estava feliz falando comigo. Minha mente já pensava em mil coisas.

_ Tudo bem, estou com saudades. – de novo se Emmett me escutasse me matava. Escutei um suspiro do outro lado.

"Estou voltando amanhã. Precisamos conversar, vou ficar na casa da minha mãe. Você poderia passar lá depois do hospital?" – minha mente já tinha um cenário, ela pediria o divórcio ou separação. O ar me faltou. Tentei ser forte, eu não iria chorar no telefone e nem implorar nada.

_ Bella aqui é a sua casa. – eu tentei argumentar. Encontrando forças.

"Eu sei, mas eu preciso falar com você algo importante, até amanhã." – depois o celular ficou mudo, eu me segurei. Eu não ligaria novamente, eu tinha me prometido que essa era a última vez.

A impotência da situação me deixou furioso e como um leão enjaulado me vi impossibilitado de ficar ali confinado no nosso quarto. Era domingo, peguei minha carteira e saí pela cidade. Ainda não era tarde e quando vi um pub aberto entrei, eu precisava me embebedar. Só assim pra eu esquecer a dor no meu peito.

_ Por favor, whisky sem gelo, dose dupla. – o barman colocou a bebida na minha frente, num único gole mandei tudo pra dentro. A bebida queimou minha garganta descendo quente, queimando meu corpo, era uma sensação prazerosa, eu me esquecia da dor assim.

Perdi a conta de quantas doses foram, eu já via tudo nublado mesmo, um coma alcoólico seria bem vindo.

_ Emmett, não ria. – uma voz feminina, do meu lado, me virei mas não consegui focar quem era.

_ Impossível, eu nunca vi ele nesse estado desde a faculdade. Olha só o que vocês fazem com a gente. – senti que eu era levado para fora do pub. Resmunguei, eu ainda não tinha conseguido meu objetivo.

_ Vamos você precisa de um banho, está fedendo bêbado de esquina. – depois eu não me lembro de mais nada.

Acordei com o sol no meu rosto, minha cabeça dava voltas e minha boca estava ressecada.

_ Ai. – disse colocando a mão na cabeça, quem sabe assim parava de rodar.

_ O que você estava pensando? – a voz de Alice me fez acordar. Abri os olhos e vi que não estava na minha casa. Olhei confuso ao redor e não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava. Alice me encarava brava na frente da cama.

Tentei me levantar, mas a náusea e a tontura não ajudaram muito.

_ Fica aí bem quieto. Toma isso. – ela me deu um comprimido e um copo de água. Obediente bebi tudo e tomei o remédio. A água fez o efeito do ressecamento só aumentar.

_ Mais água, por favor. – escutei a gargalhada de Emmett. Meus tímpanos vibraram reclamando da altura do som.

_ Menos, eu to com dor de cabeça. – caí na cama rendido, a dor era bem furiosa e eu não tinha forças pra me levantar.

_ Por que isso? Se o barmen não ligasse você poderia estar no hospital, Edward agora você é um homem casado, tem que parar com isso! – Alice me dando bronca de manhã com minha cabeça explodindo era de irritar, sem pensar acabei dizendo o que sentia.

_ Pode parar. E eu não sou mais um homem casado, minha esposa está voltando para pedir o divórcio. – eu me levantei e fui ao banheiro, que não era banheiro, era closet, de novo a risada de Emmett.

_ Onde é o banheiro? Ou vocês querem que eu faça aqui mesmo? – Alice e Emmett me indicaram a porta eu fui.

Minha cara no espelho era de um velho, eu parecia ter bem mais que meus trinta anos. Liguei a ducha fria e fiquei embaixo até a dor de cabeça melhorar, me sequei e vi que tinha escova e desodorante pra mim ali, usei, enrolei a toalha na cintura. Saí do banheiro, agora eu estava um pouco melhor, tinha uma bandeja no quarto e nem Alice ou Emmett tinha saído dali, fui comer.

_ Onde eu estou? – perguntei.

_ Quarto de hospedes da minha casa. – Emmett disse.

_ O que você quis dizer com isso de "divórcio"? – Alice voltou ao assunto. Olhei pra ela e falei:

_ Bella está voltando, vai ficar na casa da mãe dela e quer conversar algo sério comigo hoje à noite. – Alice juntou as sobrancelhas.

_ Como assim? Ela disse que quer o divórcio? – Emmett falou por mim.

_ Está implícito. Pelo menos é o que parece, já que ela não falou comigo essas semanas todas e depois isso. – Alice começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

_ Não, ela te ama. – ela tentava negar, mas estava na cara que era isso.

_ Tenho que ir. – me levantei depois de comer.

_ Não, fica aqui. Eu já ligue para o hospital dizendo que está doente, o que não deixa de ser verdade. Eu fico com você se quiser. – eu olhei para Emmett.

_ Não pode ir trabalhar, vou fazer o que você falou. Estou mesmo sem condições de trabalhar.

**Bella**

Estava na cabana pensando, Jacob estava no banho. Eu nunca acreditaria se me dissessem que eu voltaria para cá, mas a Sue não se deu as férias que eu mandei, então tive que tomar medidas drásticas e agora a cabana sempre me faria lembrar de bons momentos.

_ Um milhão pelos seus pensamentos. – Jacob disse me dando um selinho.

_ Vai ficar menos rico, porque vou te contar. – ele riu e se sentou ao meu lado. – Tenho que voltar. Não posso manter as coisas desse jeito, não é justo com ninguém. – ele me olhou sério entendendo a situação.

_ Quando?

_ Amanhã quero estar em Nova York. – ele se levantou andando pelo quarto.

_ Vai voltar para sua casa? – eu sabia que ele estava se segurando para não dizer "Edward", mas eu não podia agora aliviar seu sofrimento, porque eu também sofria imaginando ele voltando para o apartamento onde a perfeita e linda da Leah estaria esperando ele.

_ Não, vou ficar na casa da minha mãe. – ele me encarou e vi um brilho nos seus olhos.

_ Bells. Eu preciso... – o interrompi.

_ Eu sei, precisamos conversar sério, pode ser mais tarde? – perguntei, estava mais que na hora de acertamos tudo.

_ Eu te pego pra jantar às 20:00 hs. – eu concordei e fui tomar um banho, hoje eu tinha combinado com Sam e Harry de ir com eles levar o Mustang para a reserva, ele estava totalmente recuperado.

Jacob e eu nos encontramos separados, ele tinha vindo com seu carro e eu com o meu, nos despedimos e segui para a fazenda. Fui direto para os estábulos, Sue tinha se tornado irritante e desconfiada, igual a minha mãe. Harry e Sam estavam ali arrumando tudo.

_ Pensei que não chegaria na hora. – Sam disse.

_ Claro que eu viria, ele vai se lembrar de mim sempre. – eles riram e começamos a arrumar tudo juntos.

_ Eu vou pegar umas cenouras e maçãs, ele adora. – Harry disse indo para dentro do estábulo, eu e Sam terminamos e depois o Mustang foi colocado na parte de trás do caminhão, ele não parecia feliz com isso. Mas não escoiceou nem relinchou, talvez sabendo que sua liberdade estava próxima. Depois de tudo pronto era Harry que não aparecia, provavelmente tinha ido buscar as comidas na cozinha.

_ Vou apressar o Harry. – disse para Sam, ele concordou. Eu entrei nos estábulos e corri até Harry que estava caído no chão, as frutas e legumes espalhados a sua volta, os cavalos faziam um barulho alto. Primeiro escutei seu pulso, por um momento achei que ele tinha morrido, mas ali estava a pulsação fraca quase imperceptível.

_ Sam. – gritei e comecei a fazer boca a boca no Harry, ele não estava respirando. Escutei os passos de Sam, ele se abaixou e começou a me ajudar.

_ Liga pra emergência, eu continuo. – eu liguei com as mãos tremulas para a emergência. Nada de ruim aconteceria com Harry, eu não perderia meu segundo pai, não do mesmo jeito que na infância, mas a sensação de Déjà vu era real. Eu e Sam nos revezamos até a ambulância chegar, parecia que tinha passado horas, Sue chorando foi com a ambulância.

_ Eu levo o cavalo, vai com ela, daqui a pouco eu chego lá. – Sam me disse depois que a ambulância saiu. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente do Mustang, concordei com ele e fui para o hospital.

Sue forte como era, estava na sala de espera com as mãos entrelaçadas num terço.

_ Alguma notícia? – perguntei. Ela me olhou e vi o medo dentro dos seus olhos.

_ Acham que é o coração. – eu me sentei do lado dela.

_ Quer que eu chame alguém? – perguntei depois de alguns minutos, ficar assim parada logo depois de Nessie não faria bem pra mim.

_ Sim, você poderia avisar Leah e Seth? – eu fiz que sim. Ela me entregou o numero dos dois. Eu me afastei.

Liguei primeiro para Seth, ele estava em Nova York e viria no primeiro vôo. Depois foi Leah. Falar com ela não me fez bem, mas era o pai dela eu tinha que ser forte. Ela estava mais perto, em Portland, e chegaria em duas horas.

Não sei o que levou ela a me pedir isso, mas Leah me perguntou se eu tinha visto Jacob e se podia avisá-lo e eu disse que sim. Claro, ela iria precisar do apoio do marido dela nessa hora, porque mesmo Jacob nunca tendo casado de verdade com Leah, eu sempre os considerei marido e mulher. E foi com uma dor no coração que eu fiz o que ela me pediu. Disquei os números, ele atendeu.

"Não consegue ficar longe de mim, não é?" – seu tom entregava a felicidade. Meu estômago se revirou.

_ Estou na verdade fazendo um favor pra uma pessoa te ligando. – ele esperou e eu respirei tomando coragem. – Harry sofreu um ataque do coração, Leah me pediu para ligar pra você, estamos no hospital de Forks.

A linha pareceu que tinha caído, não ouvi nenhum som do outro lado. Estava desistindo.

_ Estou chegando. – foi a única coisa que ele disse. Eu desliguei.

Liguei para minha mãe, ela mandou o nosso piloto ficar a disposição de Seth e disse que viria junto. Depois liguei para Brad. Ele disse que se precisássemos dele era só avisar, mas estava impossibilitado de sair.

Fui pegar um café para mim e Sue. Quando estava voltando encontrei Jacob abraçando Sue, ela chorava um pouco nos braços dele. Não consegui ler o que se passava na mente dele, seus olhos estavam muito enigmáticos. Entreguei o café a Sue e depois me sentei de frente.

Sam como prometido voltou rápido, conversamos baixo afastados sobre tudo que aconteceu, eu consegui sentir uma pontada de ânimo pelo cavalo.

Quando eu achei que já tinha passado por todo o suplício que uma alma consegue suportar de dor num dia só, Leah chegou. Ela primeiro teve com a mãe, a abraçou e chorou, eu bem sabia o que ela sentia, mas eu ainda teria que suportar mais. Ela se jogou nos braços de Jacob, ele ficou com ela assim o tempo todo. As horas se arrastaram, eu sempre que conseguia escapava da cena.

Burra, eu dizia pra mim mesma, como eu pude deixar meu coração se entregar assim? Eu sempre soube como Jacob era. Burra. Burra. Burra. Eu dizia para mim mesma. Apaixonar-me por ele estava se mostrando um erro, dos piores que eu cometi na minha vida. Eu estava andando de um lado para o outro e Sam veio falar comigo.

_ Ele saiu de perigo, na verdade já está no quarto, Sue mandou te chamar. – eu fique aliviada e entrei.

A enfermeira me levou até o quarto. Ali estavam Sue, Jacob com Leah pendurada nele, o sorriso dela entregava sua dupla felicidade. Sorri para Harry,eu realmente estava feliz por ele.

_ Fiquei sabendo que sem seus esforços, eu não estaria aqui agora. – Harry me disse, a voz era fraca, mas ele parecia bem.

_ Harry nunca mais me assuste assim. - todos riram, até Jacob e Leah. Ai que vontade de tirar ela dos braços dele.

Minha sorte é que Seth e minha mãe acabavam de chegar. Eu aproveitei a distração e saí. Eu não suportava mais nenhum minuto deles na minha frente.

Agora toda a culpa que eu afundei no peito veio à tona, percebi meu erro. Como eu fui trair meu marido e dar em cima de um homem de outra mulher, me comportando como uma bandida? Dessas que roubam o que é dos outros. Eu me senti suja e má. E eu não era assim.

Mas eu já tinha tomado a decisão e eu contaria tudo para Edward e arcaria com as conseqüências dos meus atos.

Tomei um banho e chorei de desilusão, de amor não correspondido e da descoberta que mesmo fazendo tudo que eu fiz, eu nunca conseguiria esquecer Edward. Eu tentei puni-lo, mas quem acabou sendo punida fui eu mesma. Eu teria que pagar os meus pecados. Poderia um coração amar duas pessoas tão intensamente?

_ Não, Jacob é paixão. – eu dizia pra mim mesma, se eu dissesse muitas vezes quem sabe virava verdade?

Meu celular tocou. Vi pelo visor: Edward. E pela primeira vez fiz o que era certo, atendi.

_ Oi Edward. – meu coração batia descompassado.

"Bella, como você está? Quando volta?" – a agonia na voz dele só me fez sentir pior. O que eu tinha feito?

_ Bem, e você? – a tristeza se instalava em mim. Não respondi de imediato quando voltava pra casa, só pra ouvir a voz dele mais um pouco.

"Tudo bem, estou com saudades". – seu tom indicava que nada estava bem, lágrimas se acumularam nos meus olhos. Eu tinha feito tantos sofrerem.

_ Estou voltando amanhã. Precisamos conversar, vou ficar na casa da minha mãe, você poderia passar lá depois do hospital? – eu não poderia ficar em casa, não depois de tudo que fiz.

"Bella aqui é sua casa". – sua voz entregava uma tristeza maior e antes que eu cedesse falei:

_ Eu sei, mas eu preciso falar com você algo importante, até amanhã. – desliguei e fui arrumar minhas malas. Eu aproveitaria o jato e voltaria para casa nele.

**Jacob**

Leah estava contente, o pai estava fora de perigo, mas eu estava preocupado, Bella ficou com a cara estranha. Toda hora que ela me olhava com Leah seu rosto ficava com aspecto de dor, como se ela sofresse.

A vontade que eu tinha era de me chutar, porque eu não tinha dito pra ela que eu e Leah não tínhamos mais nada? Mas mesmo eu e Leah não tendo mais nada, eu não a abandonaria num momento assim, ela sempre esteve do meu lado, eu não negaria para ela meu ombro nunca. Eu tinha muito carinho por ela.

Depois que mãe de Bella entrou junto com Seth, eu vi Bella se esgueirando e como já fazia uma hora que ela tinha ido, eu saí com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro e tentar falar com ela.

Ela não estava na sala de espera, nem na recepção. Encontrei com Sam e mal o conhecia, mas tinha visto ele e Bella conversando, resolvi arriscar.

_ Você viu a Bella? – ele me olhou.

_ A Sra. Cullen foi pra casa, ela disse que estava cansada. – eu concordei, mas a vontade que eu tive de dizer era "em breve senhora Black". Voltei pra dentro, eu falaria com ela mais tarde. Sentei-me ao lado de Leah, a mãe de Bella falava ao celular. Ela desligou e sorriu.

_ Até que enfim. – Renné sorria contente.

_ O que foi? – Sue perguntou pra ela.

_ Bella está voltando pra casa, pediu o jato, disse que vai ficar em casa até se acertar. – a mãe dela falou pensativa.

_ Renné calma, eles se acertam logo. Você vai ver. – Sue disse. No mesmo momento eu recebi uma mensagem. Era de Bells.

_Tive que ir, problemas. Me desculpa pelo jantar_.

O desespero se apossou, eu queria sair dali correndo e ir atrás dela. Como fazer isso? Eu não podia simplesmente deixar eles aqui, que desculpa eu daria? Mas uma pequena esperança eu ainda tinha, pelo menos ela tinha voltado pra casa da mãe e não para Edward. Pensando assim eu decidi que era melhor eu voltar amanhã com calma.

Eu tinha que dizer pra ela "_Eu te amo"_!

_**N/A**__: Estou triplamente feliz fazia o maior tempo que a fic não recebia indicações, e eu recebi duas nesses dias (eu amo as recomendações tanto quanto cada review que vcs deixam), recebi muitos reviews no cap anterior, e ainda decidi com quem ela fica no final!_

_Sim até que enfim eu consegui, espero contar com cada uma de vcs ate o fim, porque eu sei que com quem quer que seja vai ter gente querendo me matar, e outras felizes, eu já me resignei que nessa fic não vai dar pra fazer todo mundo feliz! E como a fic ta perto do fim falta poucos caps agora._

_Então cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_P.S: Beta tagalera liberada kkkkk *-*_

_**N/B: **__Meu deus do céu, que cap foi esse? Juro que to tipo, sem reação, sem palavras pra definir essa maravilha! To hiper feliz por Bella ter atendido o telefone e resolvido fazer as coisas do jeito certo! To com uma angústia no peito por dois lindos motivos: Edward e Jacob. Edward pelo desespero que tomou conta dele, por saber que errou com a esposa e por ter certeza que não terá como consertar tudo. Jacob por amar Bella, isso é fato, por "estar" com ela e pela insegurança de ser correspondido ou não e também pelo medo dela voltar pro marido! _

_Madu, ta perfeito de verdade. Esse cap deixou passe livre, a gente vai entender se ela ficar com um ou com o outro. Aí entra um "pequeno" privilégio de beta. Desculpa, tentei não dizer isso, mas sou tagarela e não me agüento. Lá vai: __**Lero Lero pra todo mundo: EU SEI COM QUEM ELA VAI TERMINAR! E não conto nem sob tortura! Lá lá lá **__rsrsrsrsrs... Cara, to me sentido super importante, porque eu sei do desfecho do grande mistério dessa fic! Kkkkkkkkkkkk Só não descobri como ela vai chegar nisso, mas eu tenho fé que ainda consigo essa informação! Hehe_

_Mas enfim, vamos deixar muitos, mas muuuuuuitos reviews porque a maravilhosa Madu merece (nossa, quanto "m" junto"! kkkk *menos Fer*) e assim o próximo cap sai mais rápido (sério, ela se empolga pra escrever com bastante review! =D)! e vcs descobrem com quem ela vai ficar, pq eu já sei! Hahaha – Brincadeirinhaaa!_

_Mil beijos pra todos e até o próximo cap!_

_Fer!_

_;D_


	15. Cap 14

.

Musica: Final Goodbye – Rihanna

**Cap.14 Descoberta**

**Bella**

Voltar para New York foi de certa maneira um alívio, depois que tomei essa decisão eu me senti menos culpada. Eu contava tudo para Edward e pronto. Ficar sozinha o resto da vida parecia bem aceitável para alguém como eu, uma traidora, pior do que Jared fez comigo. Eu nem suportava ver meu rosto, acho que por isso eu não deixei a culpa me abater em Forks, porque no momento que eu me deixasse sentir a culpa seria assim.

O avião já estava taxiando no aeroporto, eu sabia que minha mãe mandaria o motorista me pegar, então fui para a saída com minha mala. Mas não estava preparada para Bradley ali com Kate. Eu fui até eles, cumprimentei cada um com um beijo, ela estava esplêndida com o barrigão de quase oito meses, seu rosto era luminoso, como se ela escondesse o segredo da felicidade e beleza eterna.

_ Como foi de férias? – meu irmão perguntou pegando minha mala.

_ Bem. – parei aí. Eu sabia o motivo dele estar ali: Impedir que eu faça uma loucura. Kate segurou meu braço enquanto andamos até o carro deles.

_ Harry está melhor? – ele perguntou.

_ Como se você não soubesse. Tenho certeza que mamãe te mandou aqui. – eles riram, e entramos no carro. Eu estava distraída com meus próprios problemas que não vi o caminho que Bradley tomava, quando vi me sobressaltei.

_ Eu vou ficar na casa da mamãe. – ele me olhou com cara de santo que não estava fazendo arte.

_ Agora não tem jeito mais, eu já estou na ponte. Vai ter que ficar na sua casa. – eu bufei, mas não falei nada. Tinha um hotel do outro lado do parque, eu ficaria lá.

_ Bradley pega o primeiro retorno. – Kate disse depois que viu minha cara de poucos amigos.

_ Mas a mamãe... – ele começou mas eu estourei.

_ Mamãe e você são dois intrometidos. Eu sei o que eu faço da minha vida. – eu disse brava, mas não estava em condições de discutir.

_ Você não tem idéia de como ele ficou essas semanas. – Kate disse apaziguadora. Eu abri minha boca, mas não respondi. Ela continuou. – Edward está mal mesmo, segundo Alice ele caiu na bebedeira.

Isso me pegou desprevenida. Eu fiquei quieta, a sensação de que eu tinha magoado Edward me fez engolir em seco. Eu sabia que estava sendo covarde, o que eu queria era mais um tempo para evitar o olhar de ódio que Edward provavelmente lançaria sobre mim, pensando assim agi por impulso:

_ Bradley me leva pra minha casa. – eu pude ver seu sorrisinho pelo retrovisor e Kate me olhou aprovando minha decisão.

O resto do percurso escutei Kate falando do bebê, era uma menina, eles estavam com dúvida no nome. Pela primeira vez na vida senti inveja de alguém, senti que eu ainda tinha tanto amor de mãe pra dar, mas talvez agora eu não seja mãe por um bom tempo.

Depois de duas horas chegamos, o trânsito era calmo, mas era longe. A casa estava na mais completa escuridão e eles entraram comigo, mas como era tarde e eles iriam trabalhar no dia seguinte insisti para eles irem embora.

Ele não estava em casa. Fui para meu quarto e olhei, constatei que tudo estava como antes. Meu peito queimou, eu ia chorar se continuasse ali. Desci e sentei na sala esperando.

Pensei em toda a minha vida e percebi que Harry me fez passar pelo pesadelo da morte do meu pai novamente e dessa vez eu não fiquei parada com medo e sem reação! Alcancei meus objetivos em Forks, mas o que fazer com essa paixão dolorida no peito?

Talvez pelo cansaço ou porque era realmente tarde, eu acabei apagando no sofá esperando pela volta de Edward. Foi meio atordoada que acordei no dia seguinte com a claridade entrando na sala, o barulho da porta da entrada me fez saltar do sofá.

_ Sra. Bella, como foi de viajem? – Emily me cumprimentou. Não pude evitar a decepção de vê-la, eu esperava que fosse ele. O medo me dominou. Será que ele chegou e nem quis falar comigo? Emily ainda me olhava esperando a resposta.

_ Bom dia Emily, como foram as coisa por aqui? – ela ficou séria.

_ Bem tristes. – eu concordei.

_ O Dr. Cullen já foi trabalhar? – ela me perguntou, como se eu soubesse.

_ Sim, Emily eu vou subindo, você poderia colocar as roupas dessa mala toda pra lavar e guardar o resto depois pra mim? – perguntei, nem eu sabia o porquê estava fazendo isso, mas afinal ali era a minha casa.

Subi peguei uma roupa confortável e fui tomar um banho, eu estava precisando.

Deixei que a água lavasse as lágrimas que no ambiente cheio de privacidade teimaram em sair. Meu corpo doía da noite no sofá e acabei relaxando. Sequei-me e me vesti, não percebi sua presença no quarto, mas escutei sua voz:

_ Bella? – a voz me fez gelar. Eu já tinha me conformado que eu o veria somente a noite. Abri a porta do banheiro e ele estava ali a um passo de mim. Num impulso ele me puxou pra ele, foi tão repentino que não tive tempo de protestar.

Suas mãos me puxaram pela cintura e sua boca colada na minha. Ele gemeu baixinho. Eu não retribui de momento, ficando só colados, mas a sensação da pele dele na minha... Ele me provocou, dando beijos e foi se separando. Diferente do que era com Jacob – onde eu sentia fogo, como um incêndio – aqui agora era um calor familiar, como pedras vulcânicas, lava derretida, ferro fundido, e no outro segundo eu o estava puxando pra mim. Todas as culpas esquecidas por aquela fração de minuto. Eu me entreguei como uma despedida, algo bom pra levar comigo.

O beijo foi se aprofundado. Quando senti as mãos dele exigentes e urgentes em mim meu cérebro agiu por choque. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, não depois de tudo. E foi com pesar que me separei dele.

_ Edward espera. – disse dando um passo para trás. Ele estava com a barba de dias, a aparência era desleixada, mas seu rosto transparecia felicidade.

_ Achei que só te veria a noite, quando chegou? - Ele parecia tão animado com a minha simples presença, tive medo de falar com ele.

_ Ontem a noite. – ele sorriu e pegou minha mão. Deu um passo até se sentar na cama, me puxando junto com ele.

_ Porque não me ligou? Eu teria vindo na hora. – ele me acusou.

_ Achei que você chegaria, acabei dormindo no sofá te esperando. – respirei fundo tomando coragem. – Precisamos conversar. – ele me olhou triste.

Eu puxei a mão da dele e me afastei um pouco, ficar tão perto dele não fazia bem ao meu corpo, ele parecia que era puxado para Edward. Segurei-me no encosto da cadeira de frente pra ele, ele me olhou esperando, mas sua expressão era de dor. Talvez ele já soubesse, Jacob pode ter contado para ele ou... Para de pensar Bella!

_ Bella, por favor, não me deixe. – ele disse me deixando sem fala. – Eu não suportaria essa dor toda sem você. Eu sinto sua falta. Por favor. – ele se levantou e veio me beijar de novo e antes que minha coragem fosse engolida pelo amor que eu sentia, eu falei:

_ Edward eu te traí. – ele parou a um passo de mim. Sua mão caiu do lado do corpo, ele me olhou. Primeiro procurando verdade nos meus olhos, não sei o que ele viu ali: culpa, desculpas silenciosas, só sei que ele se virou de costas pra mim e na sua fúria voltou e me segurou pelos braços.

_ Mentira, você não fez isso. – ele tinha raiva nos olhos e... Dor! Que eu era a culpada de estar ali nos seus olhos. Ele me sacudiu. – Responde. É mentira? – eu já chorava, impossível segurar minhas lágrimas que de nada adiantariam ali. Fiz que não com a cabeça olhando nos olhos dele. Seus olhos brilhavam também, mas ele não chorou. Como se tivesse visto toda a verdade nos meus olhos e dessa vez ele teve que acreditar. Eu não tinha por que brincar com os sentimentos dele. Como se eu tivesse dado um choque nele ele se soltou de mim, com passos largos ele se afastou.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse venenosa e saiu de casa. Escutei seus passos furiosos na escada, depois a porta se abriu e escutei-a batendo. Com o coração acelerado e a respiração descompassada, sentei-me na cadeira, eu tremia. Abaixei a cabeça e coloquei minhas mãos segurando a cabeça nos joelhos. Sim, ele me odeia agora! E não, eu não estou satisfeita! Não ouvi sua aproximação, assustei-me achando que Emily tinha voltado.

_ Quando, com quem? – quanta dor um coração suportar? – Vai me diga. – ele gritou e eu me assustei. – Com quem você me traiu? – ele segurou meu queixo com força para eu não desviar o olhar. – Com algum funcionário da fazenda, era isso que você estava fazendo lá? Se divertindo e me deixando sofrer sozinho aqui? – ele cuspia as palavras no meu rosto. Num ímpeto eu levantei, me soltei do seu aperto.

Fui do outro lado do quarto e o olhei, mas não tinha nada pra dizer. Ele me lançou um olhar antes de sair.

_ Você me dá nojo. – e saiu. Dessa vez ele se foi mesmo.

Não percebi, mas os soluços começaram a sacudir meu corpo. Eu queria me bater por estar chorando, afinal eu causei isso tudo. Decidida fui ao banheiro e lavei o rosto, prendi a respiração até ficar sem ar, depois de um tempo os soluços e as lágrimas pararam. Ao longe eu escutei meu celular.

**Edward**

Eu nunca senti tanto ódio em toda aminha vida. Mas o ódio era do que aconteceu, eu sabia que a hora que eu me acalmasse, eu me descobriria do mesmo jeito que a horas atrás, completamente apaixonado por ela, mas eu não queria sentir isso. A única coisa que eu queria era... Melhor não pensar nisso.

Como ela pôde me trair? Logo eu que sempre fui honesto com ela. Sempre a amei. Mesmo com todos os meus erros eu não merecia isso, ser tratado como um qualquer. Na verdade eu queria matar a Bella. Metaforicamente.

Caminhei as quadras que separavam minha casa do parque, a vida ali corria feliz, como se tudo fosse perfeito, crianças felizes, e a raiva foi se dissolvendo.

Vi que eu nunca conseguiria odiá-la, mas eu não sei se encontraria forças para tentar mais. Me parecia tanto esforço, será que merecia isso tudo? Valia a pena? Será que ela queria? Ou ia me pedir o divórcio? A sensação de calor interno, de pedra quente, líquido fumegante que eu sentia toda vez que a tocava, será que era só comigo?

Sentei no banco e vi a vida dos outros passar: mães que cuidavam dos filhos, crianças brincavam, pessoas passeavam com seus cachorros, carrinhos de bebês. Era fácil entender porque ela gostava tanto daqui. Não percebi, mas as horas passaram, e relutante eu voltei pra casa.

Eu queria vê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Minha mente era um vórtice que me deixava tonto.

Comecei a caminhar calmamente para casa. Eu respirava fundo a cada quadra. Seja o que for eu tenho que enfrentar. Ainda somos casados!

Subi a escada da entrada e escutei uma voz conhecida na sala.

**Jacob**

_ Bradley tudo bem? Você poderia me dar o endereço da sua mãe? A Bella esqueceu uma das máquinas dela comigo e eu queria devolver. – depois de ligar pra ela e não ter resposta. Eu decidi ligar para Bradley, eu precisava realmente falar com ela.

"Ela esta na casa dela. Você sabe o endereço, não é? Ela fica louca sem essas máquinas, não sei pra que tantas." – eu estava duro, na casa dela com o Edward. Talvez... Deixei a conjecturas de lado, era hora de agir. Eu tinha que saber se ela me amava e me queria ou não.

_ Obrigado. – disse seco e desliguei, depois que tudo estivesse certo eu me desculpava com Bradley. Saí de casa, de tanta ansiedade eu nem tinha ido ao escritório. Peguei um taxi na portaria e dei o endereço. Não era longe.

Bati. A porta abriu. Mas era só a governanta.

_ Por favor, a Bella está?

_ Quem anuncio?

_ Jacob Black. – ela me deixou na sala e subiu.

Depois de uns minutos ela entrou na sala. Eu vi que ela tinha chorado.

_ O que foi que aconteceu? – eu queria colocar muita coisa em uma pergunta só: por que ela foi embora? Por que ela não falou comigo antes?

Mas lágrimas inundaram seus olhos e sem pensar eu a abracei.

_ Calma me conta o que aconteceu, por que você veio embora? – mas um resmungo vindo do outro lado da sala fez ela tremer. Virei e Edward nos olhava, ela se soltou dos meus braços.

Ele veio caminhando e batendo palmas.

_ Então foi Jacob o tempo todo. Por isso você não me contou? – Bella estava séria e eu entendi. Ela tinha falado com ele uma parte da coisa, mas não tinha dito que era eu. E agora isso.

_ Edward. – ela foi interrompida por ele.

_ Seu filho de uma puta. – e ele foi tão rápido que não vi, só senti. O soco me fez dar uns passos para trás, eu sacudi a cabeça sentindo o sangue fluir. Como um maluco ele veio pra cima de mim.

Começamos a nos matar ali mesmo na sala. Bella gritava e do canto do olho vi a governanta segurando Bella para não chegar perto da gente. Não sei como, mas a briga já tinha chegado no hall de entrada, rolamos pela porta da sala que provavelmente Edward deixou aberta. Eu ouvi uma costela quebrando e não foi minha. Ele me deu um soco no estômago que me deixou sem ar, revidei com um na cara de almofadinha dele. Edward caiu no chão.

Com a costa da mão ele secou o sangue da boca. Como um maluco ele veio correndo pra cima de mim, eu a vi num relance. Seus olhos tinham um pavor, ela olhava pra rua. E depois quando eu a vi colocando a mão no rosto temi por ela, algo a apavorava. Ela tinha medo, mas não por mim, seus olhos estavam abaixo de mim, em quem me empurrava. Depois eu não vi mais nada.

**Bella**

_ Bella querida, acorde. – eu pisquei, mas eu não conseguia focar nada. Um enjôo fez a bile do estômago subir. A ânsia de vômito veio e eu me virei, senti uma mão me segurando. Uma bacia apareceu onde eu vomitava só a bile, eu não tinha nada no estômago.

_ Como ela está? – uma voz conhecida. Os espasmos foram passando e eu consegui ver por fim onde estava. Um hospital.

_ Mãe. – minha mãe estava ali segurando meus cabelos, Alice logo atrás dela. O rosto das duas estava vermelhos.

Eu me lembrei. Um soluço saiu rasgando da minha garganta.

_ Calma. Shi. – minha mãe disse.

_ Cadê Edward? E Jacob? – perguntei chorando. Minha mãe tremeu, Alice ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Eu vi, eu gritei. Mas eles estavam perto demais do meio fio. E depois o carro...

_ Alice me fala. – eu implorei temendo o pior. Eu morreria. Eu sabia. Se qualquer um dos dois tivesse... Não! Eu comecei a soluçar alto e meu coração acelerou.

_ Calma. – Alice disse, merda que calma que nada, não são os amores da vida dela que podem ter morrido.

_ O que está acontecendo? – o médico entrou e veio ao meu lado, ele separou minha mãe de mim. Eu agarrei seu jaleco.

_ Meu... Marido. Como ele está? – ignorada por ele, por minha mãe e amiga, fiz o que era o certo: tirei o soro do braço e me levantei.

_ Sra. Cullen no seu estado isso não é indicado, espere. – ele me segurou. E como eu me sentia zonza cedi. Ele colocou o soro de volta, me examinou e depois se sentou na minha frente o banco era alto ele ficou na minha altura.

_ Aconteceu um acidente. A senhora com a emoção da cena que presenciou desmaiou e foi trazida logo depois do seu marido e amigo. Eles estão em cirurgia. Eu não sou o médico deles, mas estou por dentro da situação. É grave o estado do seu marido, o amigo de vocês está em estado melhor, mas ainda sim corre risco. – eu respirei fundo.

_ Agora sua mãe e sua amiga podem dizer melhor sobre a situação, Mas vamos por ora ficar calmas e nada de estresse, sua situação ainda é de risco. E eu quero que a senhorita fique de repouso absoluto. – eu o olhei não entendendo nada, que situação ele se referia? Será que tava na cara que a culpa era minha? A polícia já estava ali pra me prender? Porque foi como se eu tivesse empurrado os dois.

_ Que situação? – eu perguntei temendo as acusações. Ele sorriu.

_ A Sra. está grávida, mas quase abortou hoje. Vai ficar aqui de repouso até eu ter certeza que está tudo bem. – eu pisquei atônita e não acreditando, mas uma onda de esperança e felicidade me preencheu.

Eu não queria me preocupar com como, isso eu já sabia. Só uma vez transamos sem camisinha, aquele dia na praia. Foi a única vez.

_ O bebê está bem? – perguntei aflita.

_ Sim, os bebês estão bem. – eu fiquei muda olhando ele com cara de feliz. Dois de uma vez. Era mais do que eu tinha sonhado. Estava delirando com sapatinhos e roupinhas, quase não escutei o que ele disse. – Todos os dois. Mas vai ficar aqui de repouso e não quero a senhora se estressando, isso não vai ajudar seu marido e nem seus filhos. – eu concordei.

Fiquei ali bem quieta, perdida nos meus próprios pensamentos. Sabia que Alice e minha mãe pensavam que o filho era de Edward. Pensar o nome dele me apertou o coração.

...

...

...

_ Você disse que era eu? Você disse Bells? – perguntei para a enfermeira que concordou dizendo que sim. Eu já tinha tido alta e a cirurgia de Edward correu bem. Ele ainda estava de coma, mas o médico sempre pedia paciência.

Jacob quebrou o braço e a perna, mas estava bem, teve que retirar o baço. Depois de uns sustos na cirurgia, estavam os dois vivos. Eu precisava só contar pra ele, mas ele não me recebia no seu quarto, definitivamente ele não queria falar comigo.

_ Obrigada. – disse para a enfermeira. Ela saiu e eu fiquei ali no corredor esperando. Seria a primeira vez que eu poderia entrar no quarto de Edward.

Minhas mãos estavam pegajosas de suor. Eu sentia um frio na barriga, um medo.

O médico veio e me acompanhou. Eu entrei e ele estava ligado num respirador e escutava o barulho do seu coração.

Ele parecia tão frágil, ele que sempre fora alto e protetor. Parecia vulnerável ali, tão pequeno. Lágrimas inundaram meus olhos. O médico saiu e nos deixou a sós. Com as mãos tremendo segurei a dele, estava quente, ele nunca tinha as mãos quentes.

_ Sei que quando acordar você vai me odiar, mais do que já deve odiar. – comecei. Respirei fundo e continuei. – Percebi tarde demais tudo que eu fiz de errado. Magoei você e a mim mesma. Se serve de consolo nem eu mesma me perdôo. Se não fosse... – me calei. O médico tinha dito para eu dizer coisas boas. Minha recente gravidez e o aborto espontâneo, levando tudo que eu tinha não entravam nessa categoria. Eu já tinha chorado por dois dias. Agora estava na hora de seguir em frente.

Sem pensar me levantei e dei um beijo em sua face. Ele não reagiu. Encostei os lábios no ouvido dele.

_ Eu te amo. Se um dia puder me perdoar? – mas não ouve resposta.

Conversei com ele, como se ele estivesse ali comigo. Lembrei das coisas engraçadas. Os melhores momentos. Fiquei ali horas segurando sua mão e falando. Alice chegou com uma Esme chorosa e eu fui embora.

_Um mês depois..._

_ Sra. Cullen, me desculpe, mas eu não posso, são ordens. – Ângela me olhava com pena. Sim depois de todas as tentativas eu era digna de pena. Ela me olhou com cumplicidade.

_ Eu vou ao banheiro. Aqui vai ficar vazio, acho que se lembra do caminho da sala. Estou no banheiro, ok? – ela disse e saiu. Consegui dar um sorriso. Caminhei decidida para a sala dele. Abri a porta sem bater. Ele estava em pé com uma muleta na mão, o braço já estava bom, mas a perna ainda estava engessada. Ele estava falando no telefone, quando me ouviu entrando se virou. Surpresa passou por seus olhos primeiro. Ele desligou o telefone.

_ Preciso falar com você. – eu disse receosa, o olhar que ele me lançava agora era de raiva.

_ Agora você quer falar? Primeiro foge pra cá, mente dizendo que vai ficar na casa da sua mãe e onde eu te encontro? Reconciliando-se com seu marido. Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você, aquele dia eu percebi tudo, você não me deve explicações.– ele veio devagar para a porta que eu tinha passado e a abriu.

_ Pode ir. – sua acidez não me intimidou. Eu fui e fechei a porta.

_ Não antes de eu dizer uma coisa. – ele bufou, depois se afastou de mim.

_ Fala. – ele disse de costas. Eu vacilei.

_ Eu... – Nada estava saindo como eu planejei. Eu não queria brigar com ele. Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de pedir pra ele ficar comigo, não! Mas eu queria realmente que ele soubesse da perda dos filhos? Eu já sabia que a paixão que eu senti por ele foi do momento. Toda a dor que eu fiz Edward passar, me fez ver que ele era meu verdadeiro amor. Mas burra como sou, perdi tudo.

_ Eu não tenho o dia todo. – ele se virou e sentou na mesa. Como se eu não estivesse ali.

_ Me desculpe. – disse e sai.

Percebi que eu não queria partilhar minha dor com ele, provavelmente ele nem ligaria, ele nunca foi pai, não sabe o que é isso.

Saí da sala dele. Voltei pra minha casa. Acho que estava na hora de mudar, aceitar que minha vida não seria mais a mesma e que talvez por muita falta de sorte, Edward não saísse do coma.

_**N/A**__: Pensando seriamente e censurar essa beta tagalera de novo kk! Nossa matei minha vontade de porradaria, porque em Prazer... lalala. *correndo da Katy e da Fer*_

_Em outra fic eu dedei a beta que atrasou uns dias pra me devolver o cap... Mas vamo combina que ela foi mais que eficiente aqui né?_

_Nem vou falar nada do cap. Porque eu já vejo os xingos, ameaças de surra, e de morte. MEDO de vcs aqui! *se esconde*_

_Agora leitores, eu fiz uma fic com o shipper... (rufos de tambor, por favor) Ed/Bella. Oh! Então quem quiser ler *-* leiam os avisos da fic antes:_

_./historia/70197/Immortal_-_Eternal_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Meu Deus, quanta coisa num cap só! Bella voltou, contou pro Ed, viu que é ele que ela quer e ama, viu ele com ódio dela e "indo embora", viu Jake vir atrás dela, viu os dois brigando, foi parar no hospital, descobriu que estava grávida DO JAKE, perdeu os bebês, Edward está em coma e Jacob não quer saber mais dela! Ufa! Será que faltou alguma coisa? Ah, sim: Madu, por que colocar o rapaz em coma? Tadinho! Descobriu que foi traído e foi parar no hospital, tudo no mesmo dia, tudo no mesmo cap! Ah, mas diz que ele vai acordar logo, please! E o Jake? Achei ele meio infantil falando com Bella daquele jeito no final e tals, mas isso é totalmente compreensível, ele foi muito magoado nessa historia toda também! To ansiosa pra ver o que vai rolar com esse povo direito! Ed, acorda! Jake, não fica triste, eu to aqui sempre pra você! Rsrsrs_

_Caraca galera, o que vocês acharam? Juro que to cada vez mais gamada nessa fic, pena que ta na reta final! Mimimi... Gente, vamos deixar muitos reviews, pq eu preciso muito ler o próximo cap logo e a empolgação da Madu pra escrever depende de Nós! _

_Enfim, bóra deixar opiniões e comentar muito! _

_Ah, gostaria de registrar que são 3:20 da madrugada (recebi o cap hoje a tarde) e estou aqui finalizando minha nota pra devolver esse cap o qnto antes, pro post sair rapidinho! É que qndo eu demoro pra betar (o que raramente acontece) tem gente que comenta na N/A, quero ver se qndo devolvo rapidinho vai comentar tbm lá lá lá lá... kkkkkkkkkkkk GENTE, VOU REGISTAR AQUI: É BRINCADEIRA TÁ? Madu, vc sabe que te Love, né amiga?_

_Bom vou parar por aqui, que praticamente escrevi um livro! _

_Beijo, obrigada pela paciência pra quem leu até aqui! Rsrsrsrs. Até o próximo cap!_

_Fer_

_;D_


	16. Cap 15

_Quatro meses depois..._

**Cap. 15 Acordando**

**Bella**

_ Acho que devia repensar isso. – Alice disse pela milésima vez, eu suspirei e a olhei com carinho. Mesmo sentindo frustração, não me enfezei com ela, afinal Alice era minha amiga e depois que eu contei tudo, mas tudo mesmo para ela, esperando que ela me xingasse. Alguém tinha que brigar comigo, mas ela não xingou, só me apoiou. Suspirei.

_ Eu vou vir todo fim de semana, é uma oportunidade única. Eu preciso disso, você sabe. – nesses momentos eu realmente sentia falta de Tommy. Ele sabia deixar o momento mais leve, pena que estava em Paris dançando.

_ Vem mesmo, promete? Você não desistiu mesmo do meu irmão, não é? – Alice me perguntou com os olhos tristonhos.

_ Não Alice, eu nunca vou desistir dele. Washington D.C. é do lado. Você vai poder me ver toda hora. E como eu disse, todo fim de semana eu venho. – ela deu um leve sorriso de resignação e fomos até o escritório.

_ Vai mesmo se desfazer desse? Por que para ele, eu não entendo? – ela apontou para o quadro, o único que fiquei da minha primeira exposição. Com um pincel compactor fui até o quadro e circulei em cima do vidro bem no rosto de Jacob, ela se aproximou e silenciosamente concordou.

_ Você entrega pra mim junto com o quadro? – eu mandaria para Jacob, eu nunca poderia agradecê-lo por tudo, era o mínimo que eu faria. O quadro pertencia a ele, sempre foi dele, eu só o mantive guardado comigo. Alice iria entregar uma carta também.

_ Bom, acho que vou indo, toma as chaves. – entreguei as chaves da minha casa para Alice e com uma mala leve saímos.

Aceitei um emprego de restauradora no museu Smithsonian em Washington. Quando me convidaram eu nem acreditei, mas vacilei antes de aceitar, sempre na esperança de Edward acordar, mas isso foi ficando cada dia mais distante. Ele parecia no seu próprio mundo, longe de mim. Assim acabei aceitando o emprego no maior complexo de museus do mundo.

Depois de embalar minhas coisas pessoais e guardar tudo de Edward, se ele acordasse teria tudo dele ali o esperando, e doar todas as coisas de Nessie, a casa estava vazia, somente os móveis grandes cobertos por lençóis. Minha vida andava cada dia mais para algo muito diferente do que eu sonhei. Apesar da desesperança em relação a Edward e o medo do novo mundo que se abria pra mim, eu estava ansiosa para começar essa nova etapa da minha vida.

Na noite anterior me despedi de todos num jantar, o dia eu tinha passado com Edward, ajudando a dar banho ou com o fisioterapeuta, os músculos dele estavam atrofiando. Dei um beijo já cheio de saudades nos meus sobrinhos: Lindsay, a filha de Bradley, estava com quatro meses. Mesmo doendo vê-la, eu a adorava, ela sempre me faria lembrar dos bebês que eu perdi. John, com seus seis meses, já se mostrava um terror, ele tinha tudo de bom e ruim do Emmett.

O taxi estacionou e entrei depois de dar um abraço em Alice, afinal não era uma despedida definitiva, eu voltaria todo fim de semana.

**Jacob**

_ Pode deixar entrar. – Ângela depois do dia em que Bella entrou aqui sem ser avisada, levou um xingo tão grande, ela só não foi demitida porque eu não era um tirano, mas agora ela fazia questão de avisar todo mundo e ver mesmo a minha disponibilidade.

_ Oi Alice. – eu disse abrindo a porta para ela. Mal me cumprimentando ela se sentou.

_ Vim aqui porque uma amiga me pediu, senão eu nem viria. Você tem se comportado como um bebê chorão. – ela começou, eu sabia bem quem era a amiga.

_ Se veio trazer recado de Bella, pode dar a meia volta e ir embora. – ela bufou jogou uma carta na mesa e se levantou.

_ Quantas mulheres você já magoou na sua vida? Quantas você fez te amar para depois dar um pé na bunda? Quantos corações você despedaçou? Agora me diz quando você saía com uma garota pela primeira vez, era isso que você pensava em fazer? Era seus planos iniciais magoar as mulheres? – ela parou esperando uma resposta. – Então não julgue as pessoas tão facilmente. Esteja na sua casa hoje à noite, tenho uma entrega pra mandar pra lá. E passar bem. – ela saiu do mesmo jeito que entrou. Eu fiquei sem fala. Não querendo, mas tendo que concordar com cada coisa que ela disse.

Eu não rasguei a carta como era a minha vontade, mas também não abri. A dobrei e coloquei no bolso.

O resto do dia passou normal, o único detalhe era que meu bolso do paletó parecia pesar uma tonelada, eu podia sentir a carta ali, acho que se eu colocasse a mão no bolso ela me queimaria. Fui para casa e mal tomei banho o porteiro me avisou de uma entrega em nome de Alice Cullen.

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente, deixei que subissem com o que quer que fosse e me espantei com o quadro enorme. Depois que os entregadores saíram eu abri. Não pude evitar minha curiosidade, era enorme. Reconheci na hora a autora da foto, era uma das fotos dela. Vi o circulo de pincel no meu rosto. Analisando, eu me lembrei do dia direitinho. Voltei para o meu quarto e dessa vez sem medo peguei a carta.

_Jacob,_

_Infelizmente por covardia eu não consegui falar com você no nosso último encontro. Sei que desculpas são pouco para tudo que aconteceu._

_Mas eu não me arrependo de nada que houve entre nós e vou levar as lembranças sempre comigo. _

_Você que me salvou duas vezes: uma da morte física e outra da morte psicológica. Vai ficar no meu coração pra sempre como Meu Bom Samaritano._

_Obrigada por tudo._

_Bella_

_P.S.: A foto está voltando para seu verdadeiro dono, eu só o estava guardando para você esses anos todos. Uma lembrança de um dia feliz._

Eu ainda olhava para o quadro, não acreditando. A primeira mulher que eu amei na vida, logo essa, ama outra pessoa. Mas pela primeira vez eu vi que estava mesmo agindo com infantilidade. Na minha vida toda, quantas eu não magoei? Quantos corações eu não tinha despedaçado? Elas se reergueram e eu também podia. Afinal eu sou humano e humanos superam tudo. A Bella mesma se recuperou de um estupro e da morte de uma filha, eu era forte também. Guardar rancor não me traria nada, mas eu precisava falar com ela.

Liguei para a casa dela e ninguém atendeu, o celular dava fora de área, liguei então para Alice.

_ Alice, sou eu Jacob. – ela tossiu do outro lado abafando um riso, percebi.

"Fala Jacob, recebeu sua encomenda? Não precisa agradecer." – às vezes Alice irritava.

_ Não é isso, onde Bella está? – ela ficou um pouco silenciosa.

"Se mudou, está em Washington D.C. agora" – eu estranhei. "Ela aceitou um emprego no Smithsonian"

_ Uau. – foi só o que consegui dizer. _ Você tem o telefone dela? – perguntei.

"Jacob acho melhor não, depois de tudo que aconteceu... Ela já sofreu muito."

_ Ela não quer mais falar comigo? – perguntei

"Não é isso, mas vai por mim é melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Eu não quero mais ninguém magoado, acho que você já sabe que Bella ama meu irmão e se você... Ela vai sofrer mais do que uma alma pode suportar." – resignado eu concordei.

_ Tudo bem. Diga a ela que eu não tenho raiva mais. Eu fui ridículo. – ela sorriu, eu escutei.

"Direi. Obrigada Jacob." – depois eu desliguei. Sentindo-me finalmente livre.

O fim de semana seria prolongado pelo feriado e juntei minhas coisas indo para Forks, meu pai tinha piorado e Rachel vivia me cobrando mais participação e a empresa não precisava de mim aqui todos os dias e horas. Peguei um avião para Seattle, chegaria lá de madrugada.

Meu pai estava mesmo bem debilitado, ele tinha contraído uma virose e estava febril, mas segundo Rachel ele se recuperaria logo. Passei o dia com ele conversando e assistindo jogos. Fiz uma sopa pra gente e meu pai dormiu cedo, como estava completamente sem sono, peguei a moto e fui para o bar da Kim, em Forks não se tinha mesmo muita coisa pra fazer. Paul e Quil estavam lá, Rachel tinha plantão.

Ficamos conversando e jogando conversa fora e tomando cerveja. Kim apareceu e ficou ali também, o ambiente era descontraído, o bar estava um pouco vazio, fomos jogar snooker e Juliana pareceu derretendo corações. Claro que Paul quase toma uma na cara, ela veio conversar comigo.

_ Oi Jake, agora você vai vir sempre? Isso é bom. – eu já estava alto e ficar mirando a boca dela enquanto ela falava não me ajudava muito.

Juliana sempre foi mais desinibida, já tínhamos saído juntos. Ela era mais moderna e adora brincar tanto com homens quanto com mulheres. Mal percebendo eu já estava agarrando ela, eu não me lembrava mesmo como fui parar em um quarto, mas quando olhei a beldade nua na minha frente parei de me perguntar o que eu fazia ali, tinha ficado óbvio.

Acordei com uma ressaca enorme no dia seguinte, com o corpo quente da Ju em mim. Delicadamente a levantei e deitei na cama, ela se mexeu, mas não acordou. Fui ao banheiro tomar uma ducha me olhando no espelho, não pude deixar de constatar uma coisa.

_ Seus dias de galinhagem voltaram! – eu ri e entrei na ducha gelada. Ju acordou e veio se juntar comigo.

_ Hum ta gelada a água, me esquenta. – ela fez um biquinho no fim que foi impossível recusar o convite para esquentar aquela pele bronzeada. Fiquei com ela boa parte da manhã e voltei para casa.

Meu pai estava melhor, os efeitos da virose indo embora. Ele insistiu em ir ver meu antigo sogro e acabei cedendo, Rachel disse que tudo bem.

Sue estava ali também, Seth estava à sala, acho que só Leah que não estava por lá.

_ Harry, como está a recuperação? – meu pai começou a conversa.

_ Bem, dona Renné contratou Sam, ele cuida de tudo e eu fico aqui como um inválido. – eu ri e Sue ralhou.

_ Harry para de bobeiras, você ainda administra tudo, mas agora tem mais tempo para descansar. – todos riram da cara que ele fez. Nessa hora eu a vi entrando, mal tive tempo de me alegrar e ela arrastou um cara junto com ela, eu me lembrava dele do hospital.

_ Oi, bom dia. – Leah disse olhando todos, quando seu olhar bateu em mim, seu sorriso sumiu do rosto e pude ver que ela ficou pálida. Também, mal o pai dela se recuperou, eu a larguei aqui e sumi nunca mais falando com ela. Provavelmente ela me odeia.

_ Sam estávamos falando de você. – Sue cortou o clima. O tal do Sam não notou ou fingiu que não viu os olhares meus para Leah.

Um sentimento crescia em mim cada vez que eu o via passar as mãos nos ombros dela, os dedos acariciando. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Aproveitei e chamei meu pai para irmos embora, já tinha ficado muito por lá.

Em casa deixei meu pai na sala e fui para a garagem, Rachel apareceu pouco depois.

_ Papai falou que você está esquisito. – eu olhei para ela com raiva.

_ Você e papai deveriam cuidar da vida de vocês. – eu falei me virando para a mesa de ferramentas.

_ Ele acha que você está com ciúmes da Leah. – eu me virei bravo para Rachel, mas a filha de uma boa mãe sorria pra mim.

_ Rach, me deixa em paz. – ela foi embora rindo e cantando.

_ Tá com ciúmes, tá apaixonado. – mas era mentira. Claro que eu não estava com ciúmes, eu mal sabia o que era isso. Se Edward tivesse acordado, ele poderia me explicar que porra era essa de ciúmes.

Se bem que... Não daria certo, mas a cara que ele me olhou quando me viu com a Bella na sala da casa dele, depois ele me atacou. Era bem o que eu faria com Sam se pudesse acabar com a cara de almofadinha dele. Não, eu definitivamente não estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes é sentimento de uma pessoa apaixonada e eu definitivamente não amava a Leah, se eu amasse não teria feito o que fiz. A porta se abriu e sem me virar resmunguei.

_ Cai fora e me deixa em paz.

_ Ok. – a voz eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar, convivi com ela por cinco anos.

_ Leah. Eu achei que fosse outra pessoa. – ela estava saindo pela porta que tinha acabado de entrar. Ela se virou, seu olhar era frio.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou calmamente.

_ Vim ver meu pai. – ela me analisou.

_ Pois visite seu pai, já não basta o que me fez passar, agora eu ainda tenho que aturar a sua presença na casa da minha família? O que é agora? Vou ter que me mudar de país pra poder te esquecer? – ela estava com raiva, suas bochechas coraram com sua fúria.

Como se fosse um ímã eu fui puxado para ela. Lágrimas silenciosas caíram dos seus olhos escorrendo pelo rosto, eu limpei, mas outras vieram.

_ Você ainda me ama? – não consegui me segurar e perguntei.

_ Não, eu te odeio e odeio te amar. Um ser egoísta e traidor. Tenho raiva de você. – eu estava tão perto agora que ela levantou a mão para me bater, eu a segurei e a puxei para mim.

Incrível como um idiota como eu tem que passar pra descobrir que tudo que precisa esteve ali do seu lado o tempo todo. Mas um ideal, algo impossível nos tira do caminho... E assim não enxergamos mais nada.

Leah se sacudiu tentando se soltar, mas eu precisava descobrir uma coisa. Mesmo ela tentando lutar contra, eu pude senti-la amolecendo quando minha língua invadiu a boca dela. Meu corpo pedia para se fundir no dela, senti quando suas mãos seguraram meus cabelos. Puxando-me para me afastar dela.

_ Não. – ela disse num sussurro. Eu desci a boca até seu ouvido.

_ Quer que eu pare? – dei uma leve mordida no seu ouvido e ela abafou um gemido.

_ Não. – ela tentou espalmar meu peito para eu me afastar, mas eu estava tão perto dela tão colado que foi impossível. Então a puxei para mais perto. Minhas mãos segurando seu bumbum. Eu estava mais que excitado já a essa altura dos acontecimentos e Leah se rendendo tirou minha camiseta.

Eu voltei a beijá-la e ela correspondeu. Suas mãos me tocando onde ela sabia que eu gostava. Como se nunca estivéssemos nos separado, mas apesar do desejo, eu queria as coisas do meu jeito e eu queria aproveitar cada momento. Tirei a roupa dela devagar.

Peguei-a no colo, as pernas na minha cintura e a coloquei no capô do carro. Abaixei-me e comecei a chupar seu sexo, ela estava tão molhada. Queria senti-la gozando pra mim, ela estava apoiada nos braços, os seios empinados, subi uma mão tocando um e depois brincando com o bico do outro. Ela gozou a primeira vez na minha boca, gemendo baixinho, mas eu queria muito mais.

Eu tinha que mostrar pra ela que no mínimo eu aprendi a fazer amor e a demonstrá-lo, que eu ainda tinha jeito e que talvez, apenas talvez, eu era o que ela precisava.

Olhei dentro dos seus olhos e vi perfeição, sim eu nunca a compararia, Leah era incomparável. Devagar, sem pressa, eu a penetrei, ela arqueou o corpo pra me receber, sua cabeça de lado. Comecei devagar, saboreando cada investida. Ela mordia os lábios, provavelmente assim impedindo o som de se propagar pela casa. Meu pai e minha irmã deveriam estar por aí. Beijei sua boca e dei mais rapidez aos movimentos. Ela começou a gemer alto na minha boca e passou as pernas em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para deitar no capô. O ritmo só aumentava, mas eu ainda queria mais, eu não tinha nem chegado perto de gozar ainda.

_ Jaa... ke. – ela disse gemendo.

_ Quero sentir você gozando. – ela me encarou por meio segundo, depois eu a vi gozando, realmente a vi, era linda. Senti-a se contraído e apertando meu pau junto, suas pernas tendo leves tremores e depois ela amolecendo embaixo de mim.

Percebi que eu podia ficar muito tempo assim, eu queria me deleitar vendo o prazer dela. Acostumada com o nossas transas ela se preparou para virar, mas não hoje. Eu queria fazer amor com ela, mas do meu jeito.

Passei a língua devagar no lábio dela. Voltei a me movimentar devagar, desci com a língua pelo seu pescoço até um dos seios. Leah gemia alto agora esquecendo totalmente minha família na sala, eu nunca me importei com isso.

Voltei a encarar ela e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

_ Está vendo? – eu nunca fui bom com palavras, nunca consegui dizer "Eu te amo" nem para a mulher que eu amei, mas eu podia mostrar e Leah entendeu. Vi uma lágrima escorrer na lateral do seu olho.

Ainda a estocando devagar eu beijei seu olho, Leah chegou ao ápice pela terceira vez. Sua mão experiente me pegou desprevenido, quando senti seus dedos brincando com minhas bolas, eu não consegui me segurar e gozei. Ela me beijava, com a paixão de sempre, essa que eu nunca dei valor. Depois que tudo acabou eu parei e ainda dentro dela olhei em seus olhos, vi mágoa e raiva. Depois ela levantou rápido, se vestiu e saiu correndo.

Eu ainda estava atordoado e quando percebi que ela tinha fugido mesmo vesti-me e corri para alcançá-la, mas ela estava de carro. Rachel veio para fora.

_ Vai atrás dela? – perguntou me vendo vestir a camiseta.

_ Vou é claro, mas acho melhor deixar ela pensar um pouco. Ela tem que saber se me perdoa. Vou dar até amanhã e vou vê-la. – Rach sorriu e me empurrou pra dentro.

Claro que foi um erro, no dia seguinte descobri que ela tinha se mandado para Paris. Sem problema, eu ia atrás dela até o fim do mundo.

_Três meses depois..._

**Edward**

Eu tentava abrir meus olhos, mas eles estavam muito pesados, sentia que alguém me tocava, mas era como se meu corpo não me obedecesse.

_ Edward precisa ver, John e Lindsay se dão tão bem, você adoraria. Você sempre gostou de crianças. Sabe, eu vivo pegando a Bella escondendo o choro quando vê as crianças. John esta quase andando e Lin está engatinhando. É tão lindo, acho que eu me animo ano que vem. – eu sabia que era Alice. Sim, era a voz dela. Eu sentia sua mão na minha. Ela deu um suspiro, a senti apertando minha mão, queria poder dizer algo, mas meu cérebro não me comandava, a boca não mexia. Concentrei todo meu foco no toque na minha mão.

_ O que? – escutei a voz tremida da minha irmã. Depois ela segurou meu rosto, nesse momento eu pude senti-lo novamente e me concentrei nos olhos, eu precisava abrir.

_ Edward? – ela gritou alegre. Uma das mãos saiu do meu rosto, me fazendo perder o guia por um segundo, logo a mão voltou e com a mão eu me concentrei em abrir os olhos. A primeira vez foi horrível, a luz me cegou. Meus olhos estavam desacostumados à luz e eu fechei, mas não desisti.

Novamente, bem devagar, fui abrindo. Tudo estava desfocado e embaçado, esperei um tempo interminável. Meu cérebro ainda num estado de letargia, se eu os fechasse dormia de novo, eu não podia fechar os olhos. Escutei o choro de minha irmã, ela apertava minha mão com força, mas era bom. Virei-me para o som e esperei meu olho focar o rosto dela, melhorou, mas não ficou como eu me lembrava. Depois um barulho de porta se abrindo me desconcentrou e duas pessoas entraram. Atordoado eu quase pisquei, mas eu ia dormir de novo se fizesse isso. Foquei o máximo na minha boca.

_ Onde eu estou? – meu cérebro comandou e o som saiu entrecortado, mas uma análise rápida me disse que eu não tinha nenhum problema neurológico, o médico que morava dentro de mim analisou cada parte do meu corpo e concluí que estava saindo de uma anestesia geral ou algo parecido.

Meu olho via tudo por uma fresta e senti uma mão o abrindo e passando uma luz que me cegou, depois o outro. Era um misto de tantas sensações que me cansei, mas meu subconsciente me mandava não dormir e eu não dormi.

...

...

...

Agora eu estava sentado, meu pai e minha mãe do lado direito, com Alice e Emmett do lado esquerdo, eles riam todos animados. Fazia exatamente seis horas que eu tinha saído de um coma de oito meses, como eu era neurologista sabia que era um milagre. Mas estava eu aqui, eu sentia que algo estava faltando, uma peça importante, mas meu cérebro ainda estava lento, segundo eu mesmo. Os médicos diziam que estava tudo dentro do aceitável.

Eu ainda não consegui andar, meus braços estavam fracos, segundo eles era para estar pior. Ao que parece minha família não desistiu de mim e um fisioterapeuta vinha todo dia me exercitar.

_ De quem foi à idéia do fisioterapeuta? – eu tentei arrancar deles o porquê de eu estar ali, mas foram todos muito vagos falando de um acidente. Novamente a sensação de algo faltando.

_ Oras a Bella. Ela nunca desistiu. – Emmett disse, mas depois ele se calou como se tivesse feito besteira, olhei todo mundo, mas ninguém mais se alterou.

_ Bella? – na hora que eu disse o nome, foi como se um choque passasse no meu corpo, era como se ele soubesse da importância dessas letras juntas. Imagens desconexas de uma mulher linda, rindo, gargalhando, chorando. Depois dizendo "eu te amo". Tirando fotos, correndo, comendo. Grávida me encarando com amor, depois desesperada, chorando muito, depois magra como se tivesse doente e morrendo. Depois indo e me deixando. Lágrimas saíram espontaneamente dos meus olhos, era uma dor profunda que o corpo reconhecia, mas os fatos estavam confusos. Eu não consegui ligá-los.

_ Você se lembra dela? – minha mãe perguntou. Eu os olhei.

_ Acho que sim, por que ela não está aqui? – perguntei.

_ Ela vai vir, está em Washington D.C. mas ela vem. – Alice respondeu.

_ É sua esposa. – eu olhei para Emmett intrigado, se eu tivesse me casado meu me lembraria com certeza. A exaustão me pegou e fui fechando os olhos com as imagens dessa mulher dançando nas minhas pálpebras.

_**N/A**__: Bom a Fer disse tudo, para as reclamonas uma dica, vai lá na Nota da Autora (primeiro cap. postado) , relê se lembra e ai volta. Eu nunca enganei ninguém aqui. E não tenho que agüentar mimimi de ninguém tb! ¬¬ A fic ta tão perto do fim agora. Eu tb chorei escrevendo esse cap. Patética eu sei! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Como algumas sabem eu e a Katy Clearwater escrevemos juntas a fic Evil, e a parceria deu tão certo que nos aventuramos juntas de novo, com a Fer nos acompanhando como sempre nas loucuras!_

_./historia/71377/Hot_As_Ice_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Ai meu Deus, eu chorei lendo esse cap!_

_Madu, ta lindo! Amei a maneira que desenvolveu os fatos, amei Jake amar a Lee, amei ele querer ficar com ela, amei a carta da Bells, amei o Edward acordando, amei, amei, amei!_

_Não é segredo pra ninguém que sempre torci pra um final Ed/Bells aqui e estou muito feliz que isso esteja acontecendo. Pra mim Jake e Leah formam um casal perfeito, acho que é assim que tinha que ser, mas respeito opiniões diversas das minhas e sei que minha verdade não é absoluta. Por isso fiquei chateada com alguns reviews que criticaram a autora e a fic de uma maneira desrespeitosa: gente, por mais que você não goste, você não sabe o que a pessoa passou pra escrever e postar a história. Você não sabe o que ela deixou de fazer pra ficar sentada na frente do PC e não sabe o que ela pensou pra história __**dela. **__Até pq antes de postar o cap 1 teve uma nota falando que o shipper era duplo e que ela tinha chances de terminar com Jake ou com Ed. Desculpa falar isso aqui, mas não acho certo e todo mundo sabe que falo mais que a boca! Rsrs_

_E dona Jú, deixo vc me dar um lero lero nesse cap. Afinal, o Jake atendeu o seu Pegael! Aeeeee! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Mil beijos a todas e todos, até o próximo cap!_

_Ahh, deixem reviews, hein? Se quiser recomendar tbm pode! Hehe_

_Bju_

_Fer!_

_;D_


	17. Cap 16

./john-mayer/1456593/

Música: Half Of My Heart – John Mayer com Taylor Swift.

A música é linda merece ser ouvida vai por mim!

**Cap. 16 Partindo**

**Bella**

Nunca uma espera de vôo foi tão longa na minha vida. Quando Alice me ligou simplesmente larguei tudo e corri, fiz a mala o mais rápido que podia, mas o horário do vôo seria horas depois. Ansiosa, sentei no terminal e esperei, minha mãe estava usando nosso jato para voltar também, a espera pareceu infinita.

Agora estou em frente ao hospital, Alice disse que ele demorou meia hora para se lembrar dos pais e uma para se lembrar do irmão, mas que ainda não tinha se lembrado de mim, não tudo segundo ela. Enquanto o elevador subia, eu pensei: "e se ele não se lembrar mais de mim?" a porta se abriu e caminhei devagar. Meu coração batia com força, mas meus pés iam cautelosos, eu sabia o caminho de cor, poderia ir de olhos vendados.

_**Eu nasci nos braços de amigos imaginários**_

_**Livre para perambular por aí, fiz uma casa em todos**____**os lugares por onde estive**_

_**Então você veio de encontro**_

_**Como a verdadeira coisa**_

_**Tentando o meu melhor para entender tudo o que**___

_**Aquele seu amor pode trazer**_

Meu coração que há meses era só metade estava ansioso. Eu já tinha perdido tanto dele que agora era só uma metade. Eu sabia que uma hora Edward se lembraria de tudo, mas até lá... Eu fui aconselhada pela Alice: nada de estressar ele, os médicos pediram. Então nada de revelações bombásticas, eu concordei por ele eu faria tudo e calada eu bati na porta.

Foi à própria Alice que abriu. Ele dormia e por um momento me assustei, toda a felicidade de desvanecendo, ele tinha entrado no coma de novo.

_ Ele está dormindo. – Alice disse num sussurro. Eu sorri concordando, meu estômago dando voltas, Esme estava na poltrona, ela me deu um sorriso lindo, entregando sua felicidade.

_ Me conta tudo. – pedi para Alice. Nesse momento ele se remexeu na cama, ressonando baixinho, meus olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas, tanto tempo sem ver ele se mexer.

Alice puxou uma cadeira pra mim, eu me sentei ao lado dele, podendo ter uma visão do seu rosto, ele parecia sonhar com coisas boas. Tanto tempo que eu não observava ele dormir, dormir de verdade fora do coma, porque nesses meses todos o que eu mais fiz foi observar ele. Alice contou tudo, Esme foi embora depois, era muito tarde. Alice ficou comigo, decidimos assim como ele não se lembrava exatamente de mim, seria ruim pra ele acordar e só me encontrar ali. Não queria deixá-lo desconfortável na minha presença, Alice deitou na poltrona me deixando com o sofá, acabei dormindo como há muito tempo não dormia: relaxada e leve.

_**Oh, metade do meu coração tem o controle na**____**situação**_

_**Metade do meu coração leva tempo**_

_**Metade do meu coração tem a mente certa para dizer**___

_**A você que eu não posso continuar te amando**_

_**Oh, metade do meu coração**_

**Edward**

Acordei com a claridade do dia no meu rosto, tentei me levantar para me sentar, mas meus braços ainda estavam fracos. Senti duas mãos me ajudando.

_ Obrigado. – disse virando o rosto, achei que se tratava de Alice, mas era a garota dos meus sonhos. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, conseguia ser mais linda que as imagens que eu me lembrava. Meu coração se acelerou e o bipe idiota onde eu estava ligado acusou, eu parecia um adolescente boboca, mas seu sorriso sumiu sendo substituído por preocupação.

_ Tudo bem? Está doendo alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame o médico? – ela achou que eu estava com dor, suspirei aliviado.

_ Não, estou bem. – ela concordou e como se soubesse que eu não sabia quem ela era, só o nome "Bella", e se apresentou. A sensação igual ontem. Como se faltasse alguma dentro de mim.

_ Sua irmã me disse que ainda não se lembra de tudo, então prazer Isabella, mas me chame de Bella. – ela disse esticando a mão, talvez se divertindo com a brincadeira. Eu apertei.

_ Prazer Bella. – eu sorri, me sentindo leve com ela.

_ Bem melhor, da primeira vez, você foi terrível insistindo em me chamar de Isabella durante um jantar inteiro. – eu realmente não me lembrei da primeira vez que a vi, mas eu devia ter me comportado como um idiota.

_ Bella do que? – eu ainda não acreditava nas coisas que Emmett tinha dito ontem, eles deviam estar brincando com essa coisa de esposa. Ela ficou pensativa por um momento e quando abriu a boca pra falar:

_ Bom dia irmãozinho. – Alice me deu um beijo no rosto. – Dormiu bem? – ela estava radiante.

_ Dormi. Queria me mexer um pouco hoje. – eu disse olhando as duas. Nem que fosse de cadeira de rodas. A porta do quarto se abriu e dois caras entraram pelas roupas médicos ou enfermeiros.

_ Como estamos hoje? – um deles perguntou.

_ Querendo sair. – eu disse enfático. – Entediados de ficar aqui. – todos riram do que eu disse.

_ Edward, esses são Erick, seu fisioterapeuta, e James que é enfermeiro aqui no hospital. – Bella disse como se soubesse da minha confusão, gostei de ouvir meu nome saindo dos lábios dela.

_ Vamos te ajudar então, o médico liberou com uma condição: nada de passeios muito longos. – eu rolei os olhos, eu era médico e sabia de mim, de novo ela falou:

_ Tudo bem, você quer que a gente saia? – ela me perguntou. Eu realmente precisava usar a comadre ou ter um pouco de dignidade e ir ao banheiro, mas com elas aqui...

_ Por favor. – elas saíram e Erick sorrindo disse:

_ Como se sua esposa já não tivesse visto tudo. – eu pisquei atônito. A curiosidade me fez perguntar.

_ Bella? É verdade isso então, ninguém está de brincadeira comigo? – eu perguntei sério.

_ Ela sempre veio todo fim de semana nos últimos meses, mas antes era todo dia, foi ela que me contratou. – eu olhei não crendo muito, mas ele parecia sincero. – Você não se lembra, não é? – ele perguntou.

_ Tem umas imagens, mas tudo sem sentido. Não me lembro do casamento. – eu disse enrugando a testa, James colocou a mão no meu ombro.

_ Relaxa, ninguém espera que se lembre de tudo agora, é completamente normal. Vai com calma e logo você se lembra. – eu concordei e eles me ajudaram. Depois elas entraram de novo, Bella trazia uma bandeja. Meu estômago roncou, eu estava faminto, e o cheiro me fez salivar. Ela me ajudou no café, tinha coisas que eu gostava misturado com comida de hospital.

_ Nossa, eu adoro bagels. – ela sorriu e concordou, sorte que o monitor cardíaco tinha sido desligado, eu estava mais que bem e não precisava mais daquilo.

_ Então depois da terapia você vai sair. – Erick me distraiu, eu olhava Bella. Ela conversava com Alice, me olhando de minuto em minuto sorrindo feliz, ela parecia me amar mesmo, mas a única que eu via como minha esposa era Tânia. Me lembrando de Tânia vi que eu não sentia nada, a mulher que estava aqui ofuscaria qualquer outra, eu me peguei querendo ser marido dela mesmo.

Alice falou que ia embora tomar uma banho e ver um tal de Jas, mas que eles voltariam à noite.

_ Tudo bem eu te deixar com a Bella? – ela me perguntou quando Bella foi pegar água. Eu concordei, era mais que agradável ficar com Bella, eu não me importaria nenhum pouco.

_**Eu fui feito para acreditar que eu nunca amaria**____**ninguém**_

_**Eu fiz um plano: continuar sendo o homem que ama**____**apenas a si mesmo**_

_**Sozinha foi à canção que eu cantei**_

_**Até o dia que você apareceu**_

_**Me mostrando um melhor caminho e tudo o que meu**___

_**Amor pode trazer**_

Depois que Bella voltou, ela foi com Alice prometendo voltar logo, iria tomar um banho. Eu segurei a decepção, ela precisava ter um tempo só pra ela, percebi que se eu deixasse transparecer alguma emoção ela ficaria e não iria sair de perto de mim, e eu não era um tirano.

A terapia me deixou exausto, eles me ajudaram a tomar um banho, vi que tinha roupas minhas ali, eu não me lembrava delas e nem quem trouxe. No banho que eu notei a aliança no meu dedo pela primeira vez. O dedo parecia fino, ela dançava, mas não caia o nó do dedo segurava. Tirei e olhei dentro.

Bella&Edward 13-11-2005

Eu fiquei encarando a aliança, ontem me disseram que era 2010. Quase cinco anos ao lado dela, dos quais eu passei praticamente um aqui. Como eu não me lembrava? Parecia que ela me amava e eu sentia meu estômago revirar cada vez que ela me olhava, como eu pude esquecer? Ela deve estar triste, eu me lembro de todos e dela não.

A porta se abriu e ela entrou empurrando uma cadeira de rodas. Eu sabia que minha recuperação seria demorada, mas eu queria muito dar uma volta. Em cima do acento da cadeira tinha uma sacola.

_ O médico disse que seria bom, passei em casa e peguei isso, se você quiser ver. – disse pegando a sacola e me dando. Meus braços apesar de estarem fracos ainda, estavam mais fortes que cedo. Percebi que eram álbuns, coloquei-os de lado, de certa maneira eu ainda não queria ver fotos, eu não queria decepcioná-la não me lembrando de nada.

_ Aonde vamos? – perguntei, ela não pareceu se importar comigo não vendo as fotos.

_ Quer ir a algum lugar? – ela me perguntou. Na verdade eu nem sabia onde queria ir, eu só queria sair dali um pouco, fiz que não, ela sorriu abertamente.

_ Certo. Eu escolho. – ela pareceu gostar da idéia como se soubesse onde me levar. Eu já estava pronto, Erick veio me ajudar e olhou para Bella.

_ Nada de frituras. Comida saudável. – ela gargalhou, mas vi que ela concordou. Eu tive um vislumbre das alianças na mão esquerda dela, eu reconheci a de noivado, me lembrei da minha mãe falando que vovó Elizabeth deixou pra mim, a outra igual a minha: um círculo de ouro branco no meio de dois círculos de ouro amarelo, eu sabia que era igual a minha. Sem me conter peguei a mão dela, eu não estava preparado para sentir seu toque na minha pele.

Vi ela sem graça pela primeira vez e soltei sua mão. A sensação de formigamento na pele ainda nos dedos onde a toquei. Erick me ajeitou na cadeira e lá estava ela sorrindo de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sair do hospital foi um alívio e um suplício ao mesmo tempo, eu estava grato de ter a cidade a minha volta, mas com medo do que aconteceria. Ela me empurrava e conversava da família, contava do Emmett e uma tal de Rose e dos nossos sobrinhos.

_ Você vai adorar John, ele lembra muito Emmett e tem a Lindsay também, é claro. Ela nasceu depois... – a voz morreu.

_ Como foi o acidente? – perguntei. – Você sabe? Eu não me lembro. – ela parou a cadeira ao lado de um carro, abriu a porta e me ajudou a entrar, fez tudo calada como se evitasse a minha pergunta, depois colocou a cadeira na porta malas e entrou. Virou-se me encarando.

_ Você foi atropelado por um carro em frente da nossa casa. – ela disse e colocou a chave na ignição. Deixando claro que chega de papo, mas eu não ia parar.

_ Você viu? – ele acenou concordando, sua expressão era de dor.

Vi que causava sofrimento nela e parei. Ela ligou o rádio e depois de uns trinta minutos parou quase em frente ao MET. Ela me ajudou e entramos.

_ Me trás no primeiro passeio a um museu? – eu zombei dela.

_ Hei não ria, eu adoro. Trabalho em um. – ela disse me empurrando pelas galerias. Paramos perto de uma escada. Eu olhei pra cima e vi uma imagem, algo antigo, fechei os olhos: _pude escutar música, eu estava fantasiado a Tânia conversava com as irmãs. Eu olhava para baixo. Bradley apontava uma garota para Jacob. Era ela. De bailarina dançando._

_ Você veio a uma festa aqui, era a fantasia? – perguntei. Ela virou a cadeira para ver meu rosto, ela estava confusa.

_ Vim há muitos anos, como você sabe? Eu nem te conhecia. – ela se abaixou e ficou abaixo de mim.

_ Eu estava lá. – disse apontando. – E você aqui dançando com um rapaz. – mostrei onde eu achei que era.

_ Tommy, ele e Alice me obrigaram a vir. – ela disse se levantando, uma dor passou nos olhos dela.

_**Oh, metade do meu coração tem o controle na**____**situação**_

_**Metade do meu coração leva tempo**_

_**Metade do meu coração tem a mente certa para dizer**___

_**A você que eu não posso continuar te amando**_

_**Oh, metade do meu coração**_

_**Com metade do meu coração**_

**Bella**

Ele me fez lembrar do porquê eu não saía na época, eu tinha tanto medo. Como pude perder tanto tempo? Mas ele se lembrou de mim, com essa informação sorri para ele feliz. Voltei a empurrá-lo pelo museu.

_ Qual museu você trabalha? Desculpe-me, eu não me lembro. – eu o virei de novo.

_ Edward não se preocupe e mesmo que se lembrasse de tudo, o emprego foi depois... Em Smithsonian. – ele ficou confuso.

_ Pensei que morássemos aqui.

_ Sim, mas o tempo foi passando e com o convite... Eu acabei aceitando. – eu olhava para o chão envergonhada, ele pensaria que eu desisti dele.

_ Fez bem. Então o que você faz lá? – ele não me acusava com o olhar, só parecia curioso.

Conversamos sobre vários assuntos, menos os mais importantes. Ele ainda não acreditava que eu era sua esposa, mas não foi grosso, nem rude nenhuma vez. Já tinha passado um bom tempo e aproveitei e levei-o pra comer.

No restaurante ele fez uma pergunta, a mais intrigante de todas.

_ No museu quando eu falei que me lembrava de você teve um momento que você ficou triste. O que aconteceu nesse dia do baile de máscaras, eu te magoei? – ele me olhava preocupado.

_ Não. – disse apressada em tirar as rugas de sua testa, mas ele ficou esperando uma resposta. – Eu acabei me lembrando de uma coisa ruim que aconteceu comigo, aquele dia foi a primeira vez que eu saí em alguns meses.

_ O que aconteceu? – sua curiosidade era genuína. Como mesmo eu vim parar nesse beco sem saída? O médico disse nada forte. Era um assunto tão delicado e eu tinha me prometido que nunca mais esconderia nada de Edward. Assim me peguei contando.

Seu rosto foi ficando vincado, depois vermelho, eu temi por sua saúde. No fim ele ficou aliviado com a prisão de Jared.

_ Foi Jacob que nos apresentou?

_ Não. – disse e chamei o garçom paguei a conta e com ele resmungando o levei de volta para o hospital. Vi que seria perigoso, ele era esperto e parecia sempre fazer as perguntas certas, mas de certa forma estava aliviada por ter tido coragem de contar.

Mal chegou ao hospital e ele dormiu. Esme veio para ficar com ele, eu tinha me hospedado no mesmo hotel de sempre, em frente ao hospital, assim eu ficava perto dele. Minha rotina foi essa, durante dois dias.

_**Sua fé é forte**_

_**Mas eu posso apenas cair tão longe, tão demorado**_

_**Tempo para manter, tão depois**_

_**Você vai odiar que eu nunca dei para você**_

_**Mais que metade do meu coração**_

_**Mas eu não posso parar de amar você**_

_**Mas eu não posso parar de amar você**_

_**Mas eu não posso parar de amar você**_

**Edward**

Acordei e ainda era noite. Minha mãe estava ali vendo os álbuns de novo, eu me ajeitei para me sentar, notei que ficava mais forte.

_ Oi querido. Precisa de alguma coisa?

_ Não. Onde estão Bella e Alice?

_ É madrugada. – ela disse vindo me dar a água.

_ Ah. – foi só o que eu disse. Ela não dormiu ali como esses dias, isso me deixou triste. Eu me vi completamente apaixonado por ela, provavelmente como sempre fui. Fiquei ali acordado um pouco, liguei a TV e na verdade não consegui assistir nada, fiquei pensando em tudo.

Pequenos flashes vinham e consegui fazer uma pequena cronologia. Minha mãe adormeceu deixando os álbuns perto de mim, peguei o primeiro, era do casamento, a primeira foto era dela linda só de rosto, folhei todo o álbum, me vi ali como um estranho, era frustrante não se lembrar da minha própria vida, mas eu parecia feliz.

O segundo eram fotos de todos. O casamento de Kate, irmã de Tânia, eu e Bella fomos padrinhos. Percebi que não estávamos casados ainda, mas talvez noivos, ela estava com a aliança de vovó na mão. Depois o casamento de Emmett, uma foto de Jake dançando com ela, ele foi o padrinho, um sentimento de ciúmes, algo ruim, apertou meu peito, mudei de página e me vi ao lado dela no casamento. Depois talvez uma viagem, ela de biquíni andando na praia, depois nossa mergulhando. Fui passando todo o álbum, mas não me lembrei de nada daquilo. Eu me sentia vazio e frustrado.

Coloquei os álbuns de lado. Adormeci logo em seguida, tive pesadelos vividos e acordei suando.

_ O que foi? – minha mãe perguntou preocupada.

_ Nada, só um pesadelo. – sonhei que brigava com Jacob e quase nos matávamos.

_ Cadê todo mundo? – perguntei. Querendo tirar a sensação do sonho da mente.

_ Bella está falando com médico. Acho que você vai ter alta. – eu fiquei preocupado, não estava preparado para ir para a minha casa com Bella. – Você vai ficar lá em casa por enquanto, tudo bem? – minha mãe talvez vendo meu desespero. Como eu estava confuso, porque nesse momento fiquei decepcionado por não ir para casa com Bella. Eu deveria estar ficando louco. Ela entrou pela porta.

Eu podia realmente entender o porquê de eu ter me casado com ela, porque ela estava mais deslumbrante que ontem, reparei que seu cabelo estava mais curto que nas fotos. Foram tantas coisas esses dias que eu ainda não tinha notado isso.

_ Bom dia. – ela disse chegando perto e pegando minha mão. Meu peito se aqueceu.

_ Bom dia. O que o médico disse? – eu estava curioso.

_ Ele vem te examinar e depois talvez ele te libere, com a condição de Erick continuar o trabalho até você estar em plena forma.

_ Por mim. – eu disse nessa hora o médico entrou e depois de um exame completo ele me deu alta.

Bella nos levou, eu me lembrava do apartamento dos meus pais, quando passamos pela porta da sala uma recepção de boas vindas cheias de rostos conhecidos misturado com rostos novos. Ou velhos, eu tinha visto alguns ali nas fotos. Bella foi me empurrando pela multidão. Meu pai me abraçou. Depois Emmett com o filho no colo, concluí que ao lado dele era a esposa Rose. Bella me apresentava todo mundo. O marido de Alice, Jasper. Tommy o amigo delas e seu namorado Daniel. Meu cunhado com Kate, ela tinha um bebê no colo uma menina linda.

_**Com metade do meu coração, metade do meu coração**_

_**Oh, metade do meu coração**_

_**Metade do meu coração tem uma verdadeira boa**____**imaginação**_

_**Metade do meu coração tem você**_

_**Metade do meu coração tem a mente certa para te**____**dizer**_

_**Aquela metade do meu coração não vai**_

Minha sogra. Senti falta do meu melhor amigo, assim perguntei para Bella:

_ Por que Jacob não veio? – vi Alice olhando assustada, Emmett e minha família com caras de bravos, mas Bella foi completamente normal.

_ Ele se casou, está viajando em lua de mel.

_ Casou? Uau, com quem?

_ Leah, se lembra dela? – eu fiz que não. Conversamos bastante, Bella me deixou com meus irmãos e a vi indo brincar com as crianças. Kate pareceu feliz por poder vir falar comigo, Bella tinha pego a neném.

_ Meu pai manda lembranças. Diz que logo vem te visitar, Tânia também. – nesse momento Bella olhou séria, mas não falou nada, ela se levantou de onde estava e saiu da sala. Eu estava ao lado de um móvel cheio de fotos e me peguei as olhando. Tinha muitas fotos, dos casamentos dos meus irmãos, o meu e ao lado uma foto minha com Bella e uma linda menina no meio. Olhei pelo ambiente e não tinha visto essa criança ainda ali, estiquei a mão e peguei a foto. Acho que ninguém reparou no que eu fazia, porque se tivesse visto, sei que teria tirado a foto de minhas mãos. Porque o que li no verso da foto me deixou intrigado.

_Edward, Bella e Nessie Cullen _

_Maio de 2008._

_Aniversário de 1 ano._

_ Cadê a Nessie? – a verdade foi absorvida. Que eu tinha uma família, que eu tinha uma filha. E como eles não me mostram minha filha? Eu ia xingar a Bella. Só porque eu não me lembro, eles escondem a menina de mim?

_ Edward! – minha mãe foi a primeira que me olhou com pena, depois todos me encaravam estranhos.

_ Por que ela não está aqui? – alguém tinha ido buscar a Bella e ela veio preocupada, virei à foto para ela com raiva. Ela fica me escondendo minha filha.

_ Onde ela está? Eu quero vê-la. – ela me olhou com dor, depois olhou minha mãe a acusando. Vi todos saindo da sala, ela chegou perto de mim, se sentou me olhando nos olhos. Depois pegou a foto, alisando a criança com devoção.

_ Onde ela está? – insisti. Vi lágrimas caindo dos olhos dela.

_ Nós a perdemos há um ano e quatro meses. Meningite. – ele disse levantando o rosto. Flashes delas vieram tudo muito rápido. Eu senti dor de cabeça, mas mesmo assim as imagens vinham. Eu consegui novamente fazer uma cronologia com as imagens: _nós três brincando, passeando. Eu a carregando no colo, depois nos ombros. Seus cachos acobreados batendo no meu rosto, Bella aflita num corredor de hospital. Depois eu dando a notícia. _

Não percebi, mas ela me abraçava, minhas lágrimas molhando a roupa dela.

O fluxo de imagens não parou, eu continuei vendo tudo: o velório, Bella ficando muda. Perdendo a vida. O enterro. Depois nossa casa vazia e morta. Era doloroso, eu não suportaria muito, mas esse corpo já tinha suportado todas essas dores e ele agüentou.

Foi só o inicio, isso pareceu abrir um acesso e agora eu me lembrava de tudo. E foi com horror que vi a cena dela me contando que tinha me traído, depois ela abraçada com Jacob, afastei-me dela com nojo, com as mãos empurrei a cadeira para trás. Ela ainda chorava.

_ Você se casou com ele? – é claro, estava muito claro pra mim agora, não deve ter durado nada, galinha como Jacob era, devem ter se separado e ela voltou achando que eu ficaria com ela. Ela me olhou confusa. – Não importa, quero que você vá embora, não temos mais nada. Lembrei-me de tudo, sei que nosso casamento já acabou há muito tempo, não preciso da sua pena. Vá. – disse apontando a porta da sala, mas ela ainda me olhava atônita. Do nada, ela se ajoelhou aos meus pés.

_ Edward, me perdoa. Eu te amo. Por favor. – ela pedia e suplicava, mas meu coração não permitia. Ela me fez sofrer muito.

_ Por favor, não torne tudo pior. Eu sei porque eu estou aqui nessa cadeira, me lembrei de tudo, não te quero mais. – mais lágrimas saíram dos olhos dela, mas ela se levantou. Pegou a bolsa e saiu.

_**Metade do meu coração é uma espingarda, casando **_

_**a noiva em um anel de papel**___

_**Metade do meu coração é a parte de um homem que**___

_**nunca verdadeiramente amou qualquer coisa**_

**Bella**

Eu esperava por isso, mas nunca imaginei que seria tão doloroso, agora era definitivo. Ele não me ama, ele me odeia. Esses dias foram de sonhos, só pra eu ver tudo que eu perderia. Saí do prédio, mas eu não tinha condições de dirigir. Como não era longe, eu fui caminhando, entrei no hotel e fiz as malas. Meu celular começou a tocar, mas eu não queria falar com ninguém. Chamei um taxi, o gerente do hotel iria providenciar alguém para pegar o carro e devolver na locadora. Fui para o aeroporto e peguei o primeiro vôo para Washington D.C.

No dia seguinte eu fui trabalhar, minha equipe estranhou, eu tinha pedido quinze dias, mas quem se importa? Trabalhar tinha se tornado um meio de esquecer.

Um projeto de restauração do Capitólio veio parar em nossas mãos e veio em melhor hora. Lauren uma estagiária olhou na minha mão e perguntou.

_ Suas alianças, esqueceu?– eu tinha tirado, coloquei a aliança da avó dele na caixinha quando Bradley ou qualquer outro advogado aparecesse com o pedido de divórcio eu devolveria, a outra aliança eu doaria para alguma instituição de caridade. Fiquei com pena de jogar fora, mas também não a queria mais.

_ É, eu tirei. – ali ninguém sabia da minha vida. As fofocas eram que eu era viúva, mas eu ficava feliz só de saber que mesmo me odiando ele estava vivo e saudável.

Contratamos uma empresa de arquitetura e marcamos uma reunião, a obra demoraria uns bons meses.

Minha semana foi assim: reuniões intermináveis com os arquitetos, planos de obras, datas, prazos... Contratei mais duas pessoas para a nossa equipe, estávamos precisando, com a restauração do capitólio as peças do museu iriam ficar abandonadas, assim nós teríamos um fôlego.

Minha rotina tinha se tornado a mesma: trabalho - casa, casa – trabalho, mas eu chegava tão cansada em casa que chorava até dormir e só acordava no dia seguinte para ir trabalhar. A geladeira vivia vazia, era como se ninguém morasse na casa. A secretária lotou com os recados, eu não escutava, não atendia quando era Alice ou qualquer Cullen que me ligava, mas atendia se era meu irmão ou minha mãe.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, pedindo para eu voltar, mas eu nunca mais fui para lá. Depois de duas semanas assim, eu fiquei esgotada e o pior da dor tinha passado. Saí para correr e tirar umas fotos, fazia meses que eu não corria, estava correndo sozinha e pensando. Eram os piores momentos quando eu ficava sozinha, sempre pensava no que poderia ter sido, meus sonhos não realizados.

Parei para tirar fotos no parque e o vi, quando pensei ser uma brincadeira da minha mente, ele veio para o meu lado, também tinha me reconhecido.

_ Achei que nunca mais te veria, estou na cidade desde ontem. Liguei para seu escritório, mas você não estava. – Jacob me olhava sério. Ele sentou do meu lado.

_ É eu tenho trabalhado muito, não deixou recado? – perguntei, eu não sabia da ligação dele.

_ Não, queria só te encontrar, Alice falou com você? – ele perguntou. Eu vi a aliança no dedo dele.

_ Falou, não precisava. Como anda a vida de casado? – ele riu e passou a mão na cabeça.

_ Leah está grávida, ficamos sabendo a um mês, de gêmeos acredita? – essa informação me pegou desprevenida e eu comecei a chorar.

_ Bella o que foi? O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Nada. Onde Leah está?

_ Em New York, eu vim atrás de um senador, estou precisando de um lobista, conhece um? – eu ri entre lágrimas, sacudindo a cabeça negando.

_ Me fala o que aconteceu, eu fiquei sabendo que Edward acordou, como vocês estão? – olhei e vi que Jacob merecia saber também da verdade. Uma vontade de mudar tudo na minha vida ali naquele momento me fez contar a verdade pra ele.

_ Sim ele acordou, estou esperando os papéis do divórcio. – ele olhou para frente, não havia nada que eu nem ninguém pudéssemos fazer. – Tem uma coisa que aconteceu e eu nunca te falei. – ele se virou.

_ Bella não tem problema, de certa maneira você me ajudou também, acho que você me ensinou o que é amar. – ele parecia feliz, mas eu tinha que contar. Segredos demais.

_ Não é isso, no dia do acidente... Eu desmaiei depois e acabei no hospital também. – olhei para frente sabendo que ele me encarava agora. – Eu estava grávida de gêmeos também, mas eu perdi. – olhei para ele e vi a compreensão nos olhos dele.

_ Bella... – o interrompi.

_ É sua chance agora. Seja feliz. – dei um beijo no rosto dele.

_ Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou, ele não saberia o que dizer e não tinha mais palavras.

_ Onde for possível. – disse dando um tchau e voltei a correr em direção ao meu carro.

Em casa eu fiz meus planos, tinha um sonho que eu ainda podia realizar. Sair viajando e tirando fotos, conhecer outros países. Edward nunca pôde e depois com Nessie meus planos mudaram. Era um sonho que meu dinheiro podia comprar. Escrevi uma carta de demissão. Liguei para a companhia aérea, iria começar pela África, Marrocos me pareceu interessante. Liguei para minha mãe, depois para Bradley e finalmente para Alice. Embalei a aliança, eu enviaria via Fedex para ela devolver para Edward. Fiz as malas. Nessa casa não tinha mesmo muita coisa que eu iria querer guardar, aqui nunca foi um lar. Embalei tudo, contratei uma empresa para guardar tudo pra mim, liguei para a imobiliária recendi meu contrato de aluguel. E fui terminar de embalar as coisas.

_**Oh, metade do meu coração**_

_**Oh, metade do meu coração**_

_**Metade do meu coração**_

_**Oh, metade do meu coração**_

_**Metade do meu coração**_

_**Metade do meu coração**_

_**Oh, metade do meu coração**_

_**N/A**__: Prometo que é o último cap que faz vocês ficarem tristes (ou chorar), o próximo e último é um cap bem feliz! (se chorar vai ser de felicidade) kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Agradeço de coração a cada uma que não me abandonou na reta final! É por vocês que a fic saiu. Eu já fiz um mimimi danado com o fim dela (o próximo é o último mimimi)._

_Mas vamos lá: seguinte eu voltei as raízes: postei duas fics Jake/Bells. *-* tava com saudades desse shipper! E para as Team Edward eu já falei de Immortal-Eternal (vai no meu perfil ta lá)_

_./historia/72578/Not_Falling_Apart_

_Jake/Bells uma fic de época_

_./historia/72264/Monster_

_Jake/Bells suspense_

_Os primeiros caps das duas vão ser postados no mesmo dia que eu postar o último aqui!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__É, enxuga o teclado que tenho certeza que o de vocês também está molhado. Acho que dispensa palavras o que a gente sentiu aqui... Caramba, ele se lembrando de tudo foi muito lindo, não tem outra palavra. Morri de pena do Edward, imagina se lembrar de tanta coisa importante assim de uma vez só! E coitada da Bella, ver tudo o que ela ama e deseja mais que tudo escapando de suas mãos assim e ainda ter plena consciência de que ela não vai recuperar esse amor... Nossa, não sei como explicar o que to sentindo aqui, realmente me senti no lugar dela! Fiquei feliz por Jake estar casado com Leah, por estar feliz e por Lee (diva) estar gravidinha de gêmeos! Eles merecem ser felizes! E gostei da maneira como Jake e Bella conversaram... Achei lindo!_

_E outra coisa que me tira o sono, me faz chorar, me deixa triste e com uma vontade enorme de fazer um mega mimimi: Gente, o próximo cap é o último! Eu sei, mas já? É assim que me sinto! Vou sentir tanta falta, amo essa fic de paixão! _

_E vocês, o que acharam? Juro que to bestificada com o tamanho do talento da Maduzinha! É claro que eu já sabia que ela é um gênio, mas qndo vc vê uma obra prima sendo construída é tão emocionante! (enchi tua bola agora, né fofa? Kkkkkkkkkkk)_

_Vamo que vamo comentar e dar notinha pq to curiosa pela opinião de vocês e Madu nem preciso dizer que ela Dora né? _

_Bjo bjo e até o próximo (e último! Mimimi) cap!_

_Fer!_

_=)_


	18. Cap 17

_**Nota Final da Autora**_

_É cheguei ao fim de mais uma fic *-* vou sentir saudades, mas to feliz com o resultado que alcancei até aqui!_

_Foram mais de 550 reviews até agora, no total 10 indicações na fic. E quero agradecer a cada uma das indicações: __**JULIANALUANOVA as duas, Danny Andrade, Katy Clearwater, Rokeira, Paulacullen, Fer_demello, Crisdias, Angelgirl2008, Angelcarioca**__._

_Valeu mesmo a todas vocês, pelos reviews, as indicações, ou pelas MP, ou ainda as cobranças no MSN! kkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Com essa fic eu descobri que posso de verdade curtir uma fic Ed/Bells sem tormento kkk. E descobri que minhas leitoras às vezes são bem revoltadas, uma ora eu tive que agüentar o mimimi das Team Edward e agora no fim – onde fui abandonada por quase metade das leitoras – eu tive agüentar o mimimi das Team Jacob. Mesmo aqui o Jake tendo um fim tão lindo. Me desculpem mais eu adoro mesmo esse shipper BlackWater *-*!_

_E quero agradecer a Fernanda, essa beta super que a gente teve aqui. Fer sem você a fic muitas vezes não saia, foi vc que me animou quando eu queria parar, ou abandonar, ou tava triste. (Katy também incentivou, me xingou muito ameaçou com moquinhas e cascudos) kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_E muitas outras de vocês, como a Ada que me incentivou por MP, ou Michely Day que deixou um review tão incentivador no cap 14 ela nem sabe mas me incentivou muito ali naquele dia. A Juju que cobrava sua PO, ou a Bylestrange (By) que queria muito que eu contasse o shipper e mesmo ela odiando não parou de ler! _

_Essas foram as que mais falaram comigo, mas todas vocês foram importantes tanto nas criticas (construtivas) quanto nos elogios!_

_Valeu mesmo pela companhia até agora._

_Madu_

_XD_

.

Música: Fix You – Coldplay

**Cap. 17 Unindo**

**Jacob**

_Logo depois que Leah foi embora..._

Em casa fui até meu quarto e peguei uma pequena herança da minha mãe, meu pai tinha me dado quando Leah se mudou para meu apartamento, ele sempre achou que ela seria minha esposa. Que ironia, Billy sempre teve razão. O engraçado foi que nunca me imaginei casado com ninguém, nem mesmo com Bella eu levei isso a sério, mas agora eu podia imaginar um novo horizonte se abrindo pra mim.

Despedi-me de meu pai e minha irmã e fui para o aeroporto de Port Angeles. Seria uma longa viajem.

Depois de dezoito horas em um avião, aterrissei na cidade luz. Eu sabia onde era o apartamento dela, mas fui para um hotel, era de madrugada, eu não queria assustar Leah, mas mal a manhã despontou no horizonte, eu fui até a casa dela.

Eu já tinha estado aqui antes, mas nunca apreciei a cidade mesmo, sempre em reuniões. Hoje foi a primeira vez que eu olhei para fora, vendo a cidade ganhar vida.

Na frente do apartamento, uma senhora saia, eu a ajudei e sem interfonar, subi. Toquei sua campainha três vezes antes de escutar um barulho de chave destrancando. Meu coração disparou, eu nem sabia o que falaria. A porta se abriu e ela com um roupão de seda preto me encarou confusa, o rosto um pouco inchado de sono.

_ O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou ainda não abrindo a porta pra mim.

_ Vim falar com você. – disse empurrando a porta, ficar no corredor estava fora de cogitação. Ela deu um passo para trás.

_ Jacob, isso é insano, já falamos tudo. – ela disse me dando as costas. Eu segurei seu braço e a puxei para se virar, ela veio mole, a puxei e deixei-a descansar a cabeça no meu peito. Leah parecia manteiga derretendo ao contato da minha pele com a dela.

_ Jacob, você pode conseguir sexo com qualquer uma, eu mesma conheço várias garotas que dariam tudo pra ficar com você. Eu cansei. – ela disse juntando um pouco de forças e se afastando. Eu deixei.

_ Eu preciso falar com você e não quero nenhuma outra, só você. – ela me olhou cínica.

_ E essa outra? Aquela que fez você se mandar e me abandonar. Não deu certo e agora você vem atrás de mim? Jacob eu não sou uma boneca que você pega quando quer, eu tenho sentimentos e estou cansada de desperdiçá-los com você. – ela tinha razão e para deixar as coisas certas novamente eu teria trabalho.

_ Me escuta, se no fim de tudo você ainda achar que não merecemos uma chance, eu vou. – ela concordou, mas antes foi no banheiro, se arrumou e voltou deslumbrante, fazendo-me engasgar.

Contei tudo, a vi ficando brava comigo, lágrimas saindo dos seus olhos e raiva depois. Ao fim, ela se levantou vermelha de raiva.

_ Sai daqui, eu não quero ser seu prêmio de consolação. – ela não tinha ouvido nada do que eu disse? Eu me levantei bravo também, Leah era louca, eu acabo de dizer que quero ficar com ela e ela me manda embora. Dei um passo até ela e com raiva a agarrei a força dando um beijo. Eu ia, mas a maluca ainda ia se lamentar. Ela se debateu um pouco, mas suas mãos seguraram meus cabelos e seu corpo se enroscou no meu. Eu me separei, olhei-a nos olhos:

_ Leah você é maluca, eu digo que te amo e você me manda embora. Sua... – foi como se um choque passasse pelo corpo dela.

_ Shiu. Repete isso que você falou.

_ Você é maluca. – ela sorriu.

_ Não a outra parte. – eu sorri entendendo.

_ Eu te amo, sua maluca. – ela abriu um sorriso deslumbrante e me beijou. E depois foi como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado, ela não me deixou mais voltar ao hotel.

Mesmo com tudo que disse, ela ainda não tinha visto toda a mudança que tinha acontecido comigo, fiquei ali com ela uma semana tomando coragem, o anel queimando no bolso. Mas Paris tinha magia em cada canto. E um dia num passeio eu juntei minhas forças e pedi. Estávamos no alto na torre Eiffel e sem pensar, simplesmente ajoelhei, ela sabia que eu era um desastre com palavras, mas dessa vez foi.

_ Leah Clearwater, eu te amo. Você é a mulher certa pra mim. Quer se casar comigo? – ela fez que sim segurando o choro, eu coloquei a aliança no dedo dela. No dia seguinte os tablóides do mundo davam a notícia.

Mas tudo isso não me preparou para "a notícia" que se seguiu dois meses depois que já tínhamos casado, numa cerimônia íntima só com os familiares e uns amigos. Ela me chamou no sofá da sala e me encarando com um pouco receosa, mas acima de tudo com uma coragem que vinha do fundo, disse:

_ Jacob, eu fui ao médico hoje e... – eu fiquei com medo e temi por ela. – E eu descobri que estou grávida. Olha antes que você me acuse, foi naquele dia na garagem, você não usou camisinha e eu me esqueci ai... – era impossível descrever o que eu sentia. E com grande alegria eu a abracei, tendo a maior das certezas eu era completo agora.

_ Leah eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo agora. – me afastei dela - Está tudo bem com você e o bebê? – ela sorriu.

_ Sim, só tem um porém. – eu esperei aflito. – São dois, estou grávida de gêmeos. – a paixão que eu sentia se estendeu abrigando tudo. Eu tinha amor e carinho de sobra. Leah correspondeu e logo estávamos no quarto. Agora eu tinha que tratá-la com carinho.

Ela me xingou e mandou eu ser eu mesmo, mas eu me recusava, eu não podia tratar a mãe dos meus filhos daquele jeito. Quando eu disse isso, ela bufou e veio pra cima de mim.

_ Jake como grávida eu tenho um desejo, você vai realizar? – ela rebolava no meu pau. Sussurrei um sim. – Quero ser sua cachorra, se você não for o mesmo de sempre, eu faço greve de sexo e só daqui a seis meses. Eu tenho desejo de você sendo você mesmo. – não foi preciso duas vezes, eu obedecia, por mais que eu me sentisse culpado, ficar seis meses sem tocar nela estava fora de planos.

Eu tinha a minha perfeição.

**Edward**

_Logo depois que Bella foi embora..._

Ela saiu sem falar nada, mas eu tinha tanta raiva no coração que naquele momento não percebi que ela tinha saído da minha vida pra sempre. Antes que todos voltassem, empurrei a cadeira para o quarto onde eu ficaria provavelmente. Fiquei ali sozinho, mas não por muito tempo, Alice veio ao meu lado, se sentou e não falou nada.

Eu ainda chorava, pela morte da minha filha, pelo fim do meu casamento e ela ficou ali comigo só fazendo companhia. Depois de um tempo eu tive que saber tudo.

_ Quando ela e Jacob não deram certo? – Alice me olhou juntando as sobrancelhas.

_ Nunca deram certo, ela sempre só amou você.

_ Mas quando eles se separaram?

_ Edward, quando ela veio te contar tudo foi quando acabou, não estou te entendendo. – agora eu estava confuso.

_ Eles não se casaram ou algo parecido quando eu estava no coma? – Alice fez que não.

_ De onde você tirou essa idéia? Eles mal se falaram depois de tudo, ela ficou ao seu lado todos esses meses e olha, antes que saia por aí a difamando, só eu sei, Bella contou só pra mim.

_ Ele se casou mesmo, foi ele que deu um pé na bunda dela em Forks? – Alice pareceu exasperada.

_ Você não entendeu nada. Vamos você está cansado. Durma, amanhã conversamos. – mas eu não queria dormir nem ser tratado como uma criança.

_ Se eu não entendi então me explique. Conte-me tudo que eu perdi.

_ Foi ela que veio ninguém deu pé na bunda de ninguém, ela te contou tudo, o acidente aconteceu. Ela ficou do seu lado e pronto. Não tem nada que você não saiba, ela te contou tudo que tinha que contar. Até do estupro. – eu olhei nos seus olhos, entendo agora. Ela nunca tinha me falado isso quando era minha esposa, mas... – Vai dormir. – ela se levantou e foi saindo.

_ Alice, mesmo assim as coisas não mudam.

_ Eu sei e isso vai ser a causa da infelicidade dos dois. Tanto você quanto ela se amam. Mas você teria que perdoá-la. Boa noite. – Alice disse saindo.

Eu não consegui dormir, não exatamente. Tive pesadelos vívidos, de tudo que aconteceu nos meus últimos momentos de consciência antes do acidente. Meu peito reclamava a falta dela, mas meu orgulho era maior.

Erick apareceu para a fisioterapia e a cada seção eu ficava mais forte, isso ficou claro no dia que eu coloquei a muleta. Nesse dia Alice apareceu.

_ Isso ficou comigo, se você quiser voltar. – ela me passou o molho de chaves da minha casa, reconheci o chaveiro de Bella.

Alice nunca falava nela, mas eu imaginava que as duas sempre conversavam, na verdade ninguém falava nela. Era bom e ruim, bom porque eu sabia menos e ruim porque eu ficava curioso. Eu queria mesmo que ela sofresse, mas em contra partida eu sofria muito, mas estava decidido em esquecê-la

Quando deu duas semanas e eu andei sozinho pela primeira vez, recebi a visita de Aro, Tânia e Jane. Depois de conversarmos e ele me parabenizar pela minha plena recuperação, eles foram ver um trabalho de Esme, me deixando na sala, logo vi que Tânia ficou também.

_ Fiquei sabendo que está separado, isso é desde aquela vez no consultório? – ela me perguntou sentando ao meu lado, a mão na minha coxa.

_ Do que você está falando? – eu realmente não sabia de nada do que ela falava. Ela deu um sorriso vulgar.

_ Quando sua esposa nos pegou no consultório, eu sei bem que foi naquela época que ela foi embora, depois teve o acidente e agora você aqui sozinho, eu pensei que talvez fosse por isso. – levantei do sofá.

_ Não tem nada relacionado com isso. – eu aproveitei, saí da sala e deixei-a sozinha, mas eu estava confuso. Liguei para Alice, eu não me lembrava de nada do que Tânia falou, combinei de me encontrar com ela e fui até o ateliê onde ela estava.

A secretária de Alice me mandou entrar, ela estava ao telefone.

_ Como assim vai embora. Pra onde? – ela falava brava com uma pessoa. Eu me sentei, Alice me olhou.

_ Não vou fazer isso, eu tenho cara de entregadora de encomendas? Você mesmo faz. – ela escutou mais um pouco.

_ Ok, eu faço, para de me chantagear. Aonde você vai primeiro?

_ Está bem, agora está usando só uma bengala. Mas continua o mesmo idiota de sempre. – fechei a cara pra ela. Provavelmente ela estava falando de mim.

_ Não ainda não, bom não que eu saiba. – ela ficou séria num momento.

_ Como ele reagiu? – depois ela ficou aliviada.

_ Gêmeos, nossa, acho que é um talento. Coitada da Leah. Ela vai fazer essa semana então o catálogo da campanha. Bom você me falar isso. Depois ela vai ficar enorme e mais linda, porém não vai caber mais nas minhas roupas. Você falando isso eu me animo. – ela agora falava da tal da Leah do Jacob. Eu entendia parte da conversa, mas fiquei curioso sobre quem era.

_ Boa viagem Bella, me manda postais de todos os lugares. – depois ela desligou e me deu um beijo.

_ O que você quer saber sobre a Tânia? – falou como se eu não estivesse ali ouvindo toda a conversa de antes.

_ Com quem você falava? – disse bravo pra ela. Alice respondeu com naturalidade.

_ Com Bella, que eu saiba você está manco e não surdo. – ela deu uma piscada, tirando com a minha cara.

_ Você fica fofocando de mim para ela, Alice eu pedi.

_ Claro que não Edward. Foi a primeira vez que nos falamos, ela que me ligou. – ela se levantou e foi alfinetar um tecido na manequim. – O que você quer saber da Tânia? – perguntou ainda de costas pra mim.

_ Eu e a Tânia... A Bella alguma vez falou de alguma coisa? – ela parou o que fazia e me olhou divertida.

_ Se você e Tânia tiveram um caso? – ela ria, eu fiz que sim. – Claro que não, de onde você tirou isso?

_ Tânia me visitou hoje e comentou de algo que aconteceu no consultório na época que Bella foi embora. – ela me olhou compreendendo.

_ Não foi nada, Bella só pegou vocês se beijando, na verdade a Tânia te agarrando. Mas ela tinha ido falar com você que ia para a fazenda. Ela não foi embora por causa da Tânia, pode ter certeza. – eu fiquei intrigado, eu ainda não me lembrava de tudo, só das coisas mais importantes.

_ Então ela não se importou de eu estar aos amassos com a Tânia? – Alice ficou confusa.

_ Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

_ Eu queria entender porque ela foi embora, se eu a trai. O porquê da separação. Porque, por mais que eu odeie isso, eu ainda a amo. – Alice puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na minha frente.

_ Vocês perderam uma filha. Bella nunca se recuperava e vocês começaram a discutir. Um dia depois de uma briga ela viu que tinha que se curar, foi no hospital falar com você que ia pra fazenda. Lá ela te viu beijando a Tânia, mas isso não importou, ela viu que você era agarrado. Mas mesmo assim ela foi para a fazenda, Jacob sabendo onde ela estava foi atrás, eles tiveram um caso, ela voltou e te contou, teve a briga, vocês quase se mataram. – ela pausou como se pensasse no que diria pra mim – Depois ela falou com Jacob uma vez só, e ficou ao seu lado como toda esposa ficaria ao lado do marido que ama e não por culpa. Foi chamada para trabalhar em Smithsonian e agora está largando tudo e indo viajar. Vai cuidar da vida dela agora. Tem mais coisas, mas são coisas pessoais da Bella, se vocês um dia conversarem, ela te conta. Eu não tenho esse direito. – ela se levantou e voltou a espetar o tecido.

_ Então ela nunca ligou, se ela não tivesse ido para a fazenda, ela não ligaria para o beijo com a Tânia? – eu não sei onde queria chegar com isso. Meu subconsciente dizia que já tinha passado da hora de perdoar, mas meu orgulho ferido não deixava, ele era mais forte.

_ É, acho que sim... Acho que ela não ligaria depois de muitas desculpas e sexo. – eu joguei uma fita que tinha na mesa nela, Alice era terrível e agora eu já estava sorrindo.

_ Ela vai pra onde? – não resisti.

_ Marrocos. – o telefone da mesa dela tocou e como era sobre fornecimento de tecidos, eu achei que ela estava muito ocupada gritando com alguém e saí.

Fiquei pensando em toda a conversa com Alice e tudo que tinha acontecido. Ela estava indo embora, talvez pra sempre, Marrocos era tão longe. Meu estômago se embrulhava com a idéia de nunca mais vê-la. Acabei parando em frente a minha casa, a nossa casa. Eu andava com o molho de chaves no bolso e o peguei para abrir a porta. Ainda sem saber o que me levou ali entrei, estava escuro e com um pouco de poeira, os móveis cobertos com lençóis.

Subi as escadas, me lembrando das cenas de todos os momentos felizes que passei ali com ela. A casa tinha muitas lembranças. Parei no quarto de Nessie e estava vazio, sem nada, só o papel de parede entregava que ali foi um quarto de criança. Continuei e entrei no nosso quarto, só a cama ainda estava ali. No closet não tinha nada, nem uma peça deixada para trás.

Foi ali que eu percebi, Bella estava me deixando de vez e dessa vez porque eu mandei. Saí dali correndo, quase caindo das escadas e na rua gritei com o primeiro taxi que vi. Paguei um extra para ele ir acima do limite e liguei para dona Renné, quem sabe ela me emprestava o jato da família.

Tudo estava ao meu favor, entrei no aeroporto correndo e fui para a área de embarque particular. O processo foi rápido, eu nem tinha bagagem. Entre entrar no avião e decolar a espera pareceu interminável, deu tempo de ligar para minha família e avisá-los.

Quando cheguei em Washington D.C. tive que ligar para Alice, eu não sabia o endereço dela, peguei o primeiro taxi que tinha na porta e dei o endereço.

O taxista deve ter me achado com cara de turista, ele deve ter passado por uma quantidade interminável de pontos turísticos.

_ Te dou cem dólares se chegarmos ao destino em quinze minutos. – ele me ouvindo parou com a lentidão e correu, em dez minutos eu estava de frente a um sobrado. Paguei o motorista com os cem extras e subi a pequena escada com lentidão. Toquei a campainha e esperei, meu peito parecia pular com os movimentos fortes do meu coração. A porta se abriu e pela primeira vez em duas semanas me senti completo novamente, como se nunca tivesse existido dor. Ela me olhava surpresa e receosa, com um pouco de medo.

_ Oi. – ela disse baixo, a voz tremendo. Estava de pijama e descalça. Logo atrás de mim parou um carro desses de entrega de pizza. Um cara saiu e subiu com uma, ela pagou e me olhou:

_ Entra. – dando espaço pra mim abrindo bem a porta. Eu entrei.

**Bella**

Liguei para uma pizzaria e fui tomar um banho. Estava tudo pronto, coloquei um pijama mesmo e sentei na sala com o note no colo vendo lugares interessantes para visitar no Marrocos. A campainha tocou e sem verificar eu fui pegar a pizza, eu nunca recebia visitas, mas não era da pizzaria.

Ele estava apoiado numa bengala me olhando, meu coração deu pulos no peito de alegria. Como se eu fosse sobreviver a mais uma decepção, ele dever ter vindo pegar o anel ou trazer ele mesmo os papéis do divórcio.

_ Oi. – disse sentindo tanto medo. A pizza chegou, paguei e com um pouco de coragem o chamei para entrar.

_ Entra. – ele veio mancando bem devagar. Seu rosto uma máscara, eu não saberia dizer o que ele pensava.

Ele me acompanhou até a sala. Deixei a pizza na mesa de centro e indiquei a poltrona pra ele se sentar. Sabendo que depois eu morreria, depois que ele me deixasse e terminasse a minha execução, porque era isso que ele faria, só podia ser. Mas ele se aproximou demais, seu corpo muito perto do meu, eu senti seu cheiro bom, minhas mãos formigando para tocá-lo. Ele fez o que eu queria, sua mão me puxou pela cintura e fraca incapaz de impedir. Eu cedi. Sem pensar fui de encontro com ele.

Quando nossas peles se tocaram foi como se meu corpo pegasse aquele fogo conhecido, lava derretida circulava minhas veias me aquecendo. Era como se eu vivesse novamente. Sua mão me puxou pela nuca e sua boca cobriu a minha, com um gemido eu segurei a nuca dele. Aproveitando o momento, que eu morresse depois, eu morreria feliz. Ele me apertava com força colando mais nossos corpos, suas mãos rudes, como se tivéssemos uma fome insaciável. Sua boca desceu pelo meu maxilar e pescoço, depois delicadamente me deu um selinho afastando seu rosto do meu.

_ Você ainda me ama como antes? – ele perguntou, próximo demais. Foi difícil raciocinar, eu estava mole, pisquei e me concentrei em responder. Perdendo-me na vastidão verde respondi:

_ Mais do que antes. – ele se aproximou de novo. Com toda a força que eu tinha disse para ele – Edward eu ainda não te contei tudo. – ele parou.

_ Eu já sei de tudo e não me importo mais. Eu só quero você. – meu coração derreteu, eu fiquei ainda mais mole.

_ Não acho que saiba tudo. – ele suspirou. Resignado se separou de mim um pouco.

_ É importante? – ele perguntou vi medo nos olhos dele. Fiz que sim. Ele se afastou para sentar, sentei-me na mesa em frente a ele e comecei. Ele estava aqui, mas nunca mais eu esconderia algo dele, se isso o fizesse ir embora seria melhor do que ter ele ao meu lado com um relacionamento baseado em mentiras.

Seu rosto se vincava, ora ele concordava, contei tudo, do meu pai, do Jared com detalhes, do Tyler. De Jacob – sem detalhes, mas ele precisava saber o porquê – e dos bebês. Nesse momento ele se levantou e andou pela casa, furioso, mas não foi embora.

_ Eu sei que é muito e já me conformei com o fim do nosso casamento. Se um dia você conseguir me perdoar? – eu levantei fui até a mesa. Ele ainda estava na janela da sala olhando a noite. Peguei a caixinha com a aliança e andei até onde ele estava, meu corpo parecia pesar uma tonelada, ele se virou quando aproximei e fiquei ao seu lado. Ele parecia mais velho. Estiquei a caixinha para ele, Edward pegou da minha mão e abriu. Depois ele me olhou.

_ Se você não tivesse abortado como seria? – pareceu curiosidade. Fui honesta.

_ Eu criaria meus filhos, mas sozinha. Talvez com a ajuda do pai, mas eu não iria ficar com Jacob de qualquer maneira, eu não o amava, nunca amei. – ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos. Pegou a aliança e girou no dedo.

_ Eu acho que não me importaria de ter crianças ao meu lado novamente, mesmo que não fossem minhas. – ele pegou minha mão e colocou a aliança ali no lugar onde ela sempre ficou. – Eu já tinha te perdoado no mesmo dia, quando voltei para casa queria falar com você, tinha medo que não me quisesse mais. Mas aí eu te vi abraçada com ele... – meus olhos ficaram marejados e foi impossível conter o fluxo de lágrimas. Os soluços vieram e ele me puxou para seu peito. Depois levantou meu queixo e me beijou.

Dessa vez a urgência era muita e eu me esqueci do estado dele, me apertando no seu corpo, como eu o queria, precisava senti-lo em mim, minhas mãos eram afoitas e queriam se fartar nele, Edward parecia estar no mesmo estado que eu.

Ele teve a presença de espírito de sair da janela me guiando para trás, quando encostei na mesa de centro eu já tinha arrancado a camiseta dele. Empurrei com o pé a mesa para o lado liberando assim o tapete da sala, eu não ia esperar nem um pouco subir as escadas até o quarto. Ele sorriu de lado com minha pressa. O puxei pelo cós da calça até sentir toda pele do seu tórax em mim, me cobrindo. Voltamos a nos beijar com violência. Ele brigou com a camiseta do meu pijama, gemendo quando nos separamos para ele tirar ela passando por cima da cabeça.

Ele não perdeu muito tempo me admirando nua da cintura pra cima. Dessa vez ele me puxou com urgência. Quando meus seios tocaram ele, eu senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo.

Tirei o cinto da sua calça e depois me concentrei em abrir e jeans e tirar ela do seu corpo. Edward deslizava as mãos pelas minhas costas, da base até nuca. Ele segurou meus cabelos e me puxou, sua boca desceu até meu pescoço. Depois ele foi descendo os lábios devagar, mas me matando de desejo.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e abaixou a calça do pijama, puxando a calcinha junto. Ele me puxou pelo quadril para perto do seu rosto, deu uma leve inspirada. Depois passou a língua na minha virilha, suas mãos descendo pelas minhas coxas me deixando no limite. Ele se levantou me encarando com amor e luxúria ao mesmo tempo. Com desespero eu o ajudei a tirar a calça, empurrei ele no sofá, com a perna daquele jeito ele não duraria muito. Ajoelhei-me na sua frente.

Ele me segurava forte, os dedos entrelaçados nos meus cabelos. Eu fui descendo: boca, pescoço, tórax, abdômen e por fim aquilo tudo que eu tanto queria e estava ali totalmente ereto pra mim, ele não me deixou ficar muito ali. O desejo de ambos só seria saciado com outro tipo de união.

Sempre o olhando nos olhos eu me encaixei. Quando eu o senti dentro de mim gemi alto de prazer. Voltamos a nos beijar enquanto Edward guiava meu ritmo, suas mãos que seguravam no quadril ditando a velocidade dos meus movimentos, subiram para minhas costas me colando mais ainda ao seu corpo.

_ Eu. Te. Amo! – ele disse pausadamente, depois de separar o beijo. Eu sorri e lágrimas de felicidade escorreram dos meus olhos. Ainda o encarando eu disse:

_ Você é a minha vida. – com um gemido ele me beijou. Uma mão descendo até meu sexo e depois um dedo me estimulando.

Não sei se foi o desejo reprimido de meses ou a emoção do momento, mas tudo foi muito rápido e gozamos juntos. Ele me segurou em cima dele, ainda me beijando com paixão, fiquei ali quietinha, era meu paraíso, meu lar, ele ainda me amava e me queria. A verdade dessa afirmação inundou meu coração de paixão e felicidade. Como se ele se sentisse como eu, eu senti seu corpo ganhar vida novamente dentro de mim, como eu ele ainda tinha muito desejo e começamos tudo novamente.

Cheguei a perder a conta de quantas vezes estivemos juntos na loucura, ora fazendo amor, ora sexo louco e selvagem. Mas já era de madrugada e conversávamos deitados nus no tapete da sala, a caixa da pizza no chão com duas taças de vinho tinto vazias, a garrafa pela metade ao lado. Ele entrou num assunto delicado: minha viajem. Mas a verdade é que eu abandonaria qualquer coisa para viver com ele novamente. E pela milésima vez numa só noite ele me surpreendeu.

_ Por que Marrocos? – ele colocou mais vinho pra mim e para ele.

_ Eu sempre tive esse plano de viajar pelo mundo, tirar fotos. Mas Nessie veio logo depois do casamento, substituindo um sonho por outro melhor. – ele sorriu me deu a taça, bebemos em silêncio.

_ Eu sempre quis me juntar aos médicos sem fronteiras. Sabe eles atuam no mundo inteiro, podíamos ir os dois juntos, é claro se você não se importar com acomodações de quinta e muito calor, mas tem em todo o continente Africano, na America latina, Índia, Paquistão, Tailândia, Vietnã. Poderíamos juntar dois sonhos em um. – eu fiquei o encarando como um boba, ainda não acreditando que ele abriria mão de tudo por mim, para realizar um sonho meu. E pela centésima vez eu chorei de felicidade.

_ Eu... Edward isso é mais do que eu poderia esperar. – ele sorriu passando os dedos nas lágrimas.

_ Então o que me diz, me espera mais um pouco para irmos juntos? – eu fiz que sim, impossibilitada de falar. Ele se aproximou e me beijou com fogo. E tudo começou mais uma vez.

...

...

...

_Cinco anos depois..._

**Edward**

Convencê-la a voltar foi quase impossível, Bella descobriu que a vida que levávamos agora, era o paraíso. Claro que tirando a primeira vez que ela pegou malária ou quando eu caí com a dengue e todo o calor da África.

No começo, eu consultava e ela saía para tirar fotos, mas viver onde tanta pobreza e miséria andavam juntas fez com que ela se engajasse em algo para ajudar a comunidade.

Fomos primeiro para a África, Congo mais especificamente. Era o pior e o melhor lugar para se estar, ela nunca reclamou das acomodações e sempre estava feliz. Eu me sentia realizado, um sonho tão antigo que foi esquecido no conforto de Manhattan.

Bella ensinava as crianças, ela sempre gostou delas, enquanto eu cuidava dos doentes. Os primeiros meses foram de muita luta e resignação, tivemos que lidar com o melhor e o pior do ser humano, quando já estávamos juntos novamente há mais de dois anos, ela começou a achar que nunca mais teria filhos, foi quando adotamos nosso primeiro. O processo foi longo, mas depois de oito meses tínhamos conosco novamente uma criança: Marie Abebi Cullen, ela tinha dois anos e Bella optou por manter o nome original no meio, Abebi significava – Nós a pedimos – segundo Bella era perfeito. Depois de Marie fomos para um país mais calmo, onde poderíamos ajudar sem o muito risco de Marie ser vítima de algum atentado, nessa época Bella lançava seu primeiro livro - que ganhou o Pulitzer de fotografia.

Mesmo indo para os EUA todo ano no natal e ano novo, nunca sentíamos a necessidade de voltar. Marie se dava bem com os primos – Alice tinha uma menina Mellanie – e Marie agora estava com quatro anos.

Foi com muita insistência e persuasão que consegui trazer Bella de volta para casa. Ela com seu barrigão de seis meses, não queria voltar. Segundo ela eu poderia fazer o parto na nossa tenda mesmo, muito romântico nos filmes, mas quando ela começasse a sentir dor tenho certeza que a situação mudava.

Alice preparou nossa antiga casa para nós, Marie adorou o quarto dela – o antigo de Nessie – e Alice preparou o quarto do bebê, sem consultar Bella mesmo. Já tínhamos passado tanto tempo sem lençóis de seda que o que vinha era tido como benção.

E agora passando um aparelho de ultra-som na sua barriga, vendo nosso filho dormindo, eu pude respirar tranqüilo.

_ Qual vai ser o nome? Você tem certeza mesmo que é menino? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

_ Podemos pensar, Marie quer que seja Amiri. – Bella sorriu.

_ Esse pode ser o do meio, mas Marie vai chamá-lo de _príncipe_ em todas as línguas, pode ter certeza. Eu fico com uma condição Edward.

_ Qual? – ela sorriu limpando o gel da barriga e se sentando.

_ Você vai fazer o parto.

E foi com emoção que concordei. Por ela eu faria tudo e aqui ela teria toda a tecnologia, eu passei esses cinco anos fazendo o parto de outras mulheres. Por que não o do meu próprio filho? Ela me beijou com amor e voltamos para casa onde Marie nos esperava.

**FIM**

_**P.S:**__ É agora quem ta acompanhando Monster, ou Not Falling Apart. Eu postei o cap 1 de cada uma. *-* e as Team Edward (ou não) acompanhem a Immortal-Eternal que vale a pena!_

_**N/B: **__Fala a verdade: eu tinha ou não tinha razão ao defender um final Ed/Bells nessa fic? Ficou perfeito, maravilhoso, esplêndido!_

_E é com o coração apertado e lágrimas nos olhos que escrevo minha última N/B aqui... Quero parabenizar a Maduzinha e dizer que esse último cap ficou perfeito e agradecer a confiança na minha betagem, pedir desculpas pelas vezes que dei uma atrasadinha na entrega do cap, mas acima de tudo, obrigada por sua amizade! _

_Quero dizer que a reconciliação foi maravilhosa, as palavras foram ditas na hora e da maneira certa. Alice teve um papel fundamental para fazer Ed enxergar as coisas e sem invadir a privacidade deles, to assim muito feliz com o final dessa fic que é a minha favorita! Pessoas lindas e queridas que acompanharam a fic, obrigada pelo carinho e paciência com essa beta que fala mais que a boca (notas ginórmicas), obrigada para todos que lêem minhas notas, que me mandaram beijos, que comentaram o que eu disse, que deixaram reviews alegrando a Madu minha amiga que amodoro, que recomendaram a fic, enfim... obrigada por tudo!_

_To tentando não fazer mimimi, mas ta difícil... Gente, esse é último cap! Eu sei que o final foi feliz pra todo mundo, essa idéia de médicos sem fronteiras eu amei e o final Jake/Leah tbm foi perfo... mas me dá um aperto no coração despedidas!_

_Enfim, vamos fazer esse cap bombar com muitos reviews porque quem acompanhou a fiic sabe que valeu a pena, então bóra deixar recadinho no último cap!_

_Beijos a todos e até a próxima fic! (Falando nisso: Not Falling Apart – Jake/ Bells essa uhuullll – estréia hoje, hein?)_

_Fer_

_;D_


End file.
